Crimson Mist
by teenybirdy
Summary: AU: Miranda is a very successful nightclub owner. Andy is new to town and applies for a job at one of Miranda's nightclubs. Andy then finds out that Miranda is not all she claims to be,
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So, this prompt once again came from Facebook's DWP - MirAndy page. The guys 'n' gals on the page keep my muse happy.

 **Summary:** Miranda is a very successful nightclub owner. Andy is new to town and applies for a job at one of Miranda's nightclubs. Andy then finds out that Miranda is not all she claims to be.

 **Disclaimers:** The usual disclaimers apply. Do not own them and definitely do not make $$ from them.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Since her move to New York three months previously Andy Sachs savings had dwindled to almost nothing as she pounded the streets looking for work. She was alone in New York and did not understand why she responded to the compulsion to move from the relative safety of Cincinnati to the city that never sleeps, but it often seemed that her soul was being called towards something unfathomable.

For as long as she remembered she had experienced a yearning for a place she did not know. The first time she had seen images of New York it seemed to trigger the intensity of her longing, which caused tears to fall. It seemed nonsense to cry for nothing, for a place she'd never been, but it was as if her soul was crying, longing for the City that haunted her dreams.

Andy had travelled to New York months after completing her studies at Northwestern. She thought she wanted to be a writer but had no idea where to start. Now New York was the place she called home. At every turn, it seemed like she had been there before, had travelled the streets. Perhaps in another life.

Thoughts of her life in Cincinnati left her cold, considering the loneliness she experienced, even when surrounded by the support of a loving family. The isolation was not something she ever discussed, except with her grandma. She called what Andy felt, _Saudade._

Elizabeth Sachs explained the concept to her before she left Ohio for Northwestern. Saudade was a deep emotional state of profound melancholic longing for an absent something or someone you loved and the repressed knowledge that the object of longing might never return. Her grandma told her that her soul knew what it wanted, and she needed to find the courage to travel toward her soul's calling. That journey would lead her into the life she meant to live. Andy remembered the small smile her grandma wore when she told her the soul's calling was the biggest mystery in the world.

When her grandma passed away the year before, Andy understood she would never return to Cincinnati permanently. It was time for her to move on and explore the world she yearned for.

As she walked the twilight turned to night, she smelled rain in the air. Turning down the dark alley towards the exclusive nightclub she hoped to get a job at, her heart pounded furiously. The fine hairs on the back of her neck rose, and she turned her head sharply over her shoulder. Seeing nothing Andy breathed a sigh of relief. Hearing the click of heels following her she lengthened her stride. She shivered as an icy breeze rushed over her. Within moments heat surrounded her as she caught the blazing blue eyes of an older woman who seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Andréa Sachs?" The older woman smirked as Andy stalled and almost tripped over her feet. She nodded, her eyes trailing from the 5-inch Stilettoes to the knee-length red sheath and up over her face to her silver hair. The woman was beautiful, with her high cheekbones and her imperfectly crooked nose. Andy wondered why she turned her face away from her. "Welcome to the Crimson Mist. I am Miranda. I've been expecting you. Come." The woman's voice was soft and melodious and Andy couldn't help but move towards the woman it came from. As they came abreast, she welcomed the immeasurable sense of warmth and security that enveloped her.

The older woman led her through the club, music blared through the Funktion One Sound System, the bass making the room shake as the DJ set up for the night, and there was loud laughter from the two women behind the bar. Andy eyed the petite redhead and a tall blonde, giving them a warm smile as she passed them. Both gaped at her in her low rise black skinny jeans, biker boots, a plaid shirt and a leather jacket. Sturdy, comfortable clothes and not at all glamorous.

As she looked around, she noticed the winding staircase that led to the upper level of the club and scanned the balcony and comfortable booths where people could sit and chill. There was deluxe lighting hanging from the high ceilings throughout. She knew the dual dance floors on both floors would be empty so early in the night.

Andy knew from research The Crimson Mist was an exclusive New York venue with the toughest door to get through. Actors, musicians, models and the New York elite frequented it. The club only opened Friday and Saturday nights to keep its exclusivity and always drew long lines at the door. Having a tough door policy allowed the club to focus on their elite client base.

As Miranda stepped into her office, she gestured to the seat in front of her wide desk. Moving slowly around she sat down and steepled her fingers under her chin contemplating the brunette in front of her. "So, tell me Andréa, who are you?"

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

The force of heat surrounding her when the brunette stepped towards her, as she addressed her, stunned Miranda. She detected the beat of the pure heart and her hunger was almost unbearable. When Andréa stalled she expected to taste the usual fear coming off the younger woman in waves, but there was only trust, acceptance and surprise. It baffled her. The young woman in question followed her wordlessly through the club, seemingly comfortable as she looked around.

She caught the young woman's genuine smile at Serena and Emily and saw as they gaped at her. Andréa wasn't someone she would usually give the time of day to, but she had to admit the young woman had peaked her curiosity. Drifting through the club, so the long-legged brunette could keep up, she made her way to her office. The area was usually sacrosanct, but she did not feel like yelling over the music. Sitting down she steepled her hands under her chin. Andréa met her first question with bewilderment and she pursed her lips.

The brunette sensed her displeasure and babbled. "Um, so my friends call me Andy. I recently graduated from Northwestern University. I'm originally from Ohio and moved to the city about three months ago. I came to New York to be a writer and sent letters out everywhere, but I've had no luck."

"What are you doing here?" Miranda questioned.

"I think I would do a good job, I have a range of experience in bars and clubs, I am a reasonable mixologist and..." Andy faltered at the ice in Miranda's eyes.

"Reasonable. Oh no. No, no." Miranda shook her head forcefully. "Reasonable is not good enough, reasonable equates to inadequate. I do not accept incompetence from my staff, Andréa." Miranda whispered.

"Well, I don't exactly want to blow my own trumpet, but...well, I can read people and that allows me to mould my style of service to a guest's specific requirements. I am calm and that will keep your customers at ease. I am naturally gregarious, I am quick and I am confident without being overly conceited." Andy stated firmly.

The words pleased Miranda and her lips quirked in a closed-lipped smile. The words and the conviction and fire behind them were surprising, but she sensed they were the truth. "Have you ever worked at an exclusive club before?"

"No," Andy muttered.

"And before the call today, you had never heard of me or the Crimson Mist?" Miranda queried.

"No." Andy's emotions swirled as the burning blue eyes of the older woman captured her focused attention.

"It is probably just as well we have a uniform policy, you have no sense of style." Miranda almost laughed as Andréa's jaw dropped at her words.

"I think that depends on…" Andy responded hotly.

Miranda raised her eyebrow, "No, no. That wasn't a question." She looked over the brunette before standing and moving to a closet in the corner of the room, pulling out a black t-shirt with a red wave across the middle, she threw it at Andréa. "A six, I assume?" Andy nodded. "Come, put that on and we shall go upstairs. You will show me your so-called skills. Leave your things here, they will be safe."

Andréa shrugged her jacket and shirt off, leaving her in her jeans, boots and bra. Miranda took in the expanse of pale flesh and sensed the quickening of Andréa's heartbeat and noticed the flickering of the pulse in her jugular. Licking her lips, she saw as the young woman pulled the t-shirt over her head and smoothed it over her toned stomach. Nodding once, Miranda gestured for her to follow.

She did not understand why she experienced the need to give the brunette a chance but leading her upstairs she sat at the bar and gestured for Andréa to stand on the other side. "This is Nigel's bar, I am sure he will be here shortly," Miranda explained. "I am of the firm belief you can judge a bartender on one cocktail. Make me an Old-Fashioned." Miranda demanded.

Andréa looked around quickly, taking in the location of the glasses and ingredients and memorising them. "Do you prefer bourbon or Rye?" Andy asked.

"Bourbon," Miranda stated.

Nodding once, Andréa grabbed an old-fashioned glass and dropped in a sugar cube, she hit it with two dashes of Angostura bitters and a bar spoon of water. She muddled it so the water helped dissolve the sugar cube before adding 60ml of Bulleit Bourbon and stirring the contents of the glass. Taking some carved ice, she dropped it into the glass and stirred again before cutting a slice of orange peel and expressing the oils on top of the drink as she twisted it and placed it in the cocktail. Moving gracefully, she pushed the drink towards Miranda with a wide smile and watched her as she sipped the drink.

Closing her eyes as the flavour exploded on her tongue, Miranda hummed before her eyes blazed open. She caught Andréa's eyes. "Acceptable." She whispered. She hadn't had an old-fashioned as good in over twenty years. She grinned to herself, it was more like fifty years. Looking at the young woman in front of her it was like she travelled back in time. She sighed. "I will give you a trial. One night to prove yourself to me. Do not disappoint." Miranda stood gracefully, her movements fluid. She took two steps with the glass of whiskey in her hand. "See Nigel, he'll do something with that." She waved dismissively at her face and hair before turning away fully and gliding away. "That's all."

"Elizabeth?" The questioning tone caught Miranda's attention, and she turned to look at Nigel as he moved quickly up the final steps.

Miranda turned to the bar and saw Andréa, cast in the low lighting. Her breath caught. It couldn't be, could it? There was something about the young woman, something familiar. Shaking her head, she looked at Nigel as he stood in stunned disbelief. "Don't be ridiculous, Nigel. That is our new employee, Andréa. Do something with her, won't you?"

"Of course, Miranda." Nigel moved towards the bar and called out to the brunette. "Well, hello there, Six. I'm Nigel." She detected the smile in his voice. "Let me look at you." He clapped his hands in happiness as Andréa gave him a bright smile. "Come with me, sweetie. I will make you look fabulous." He drawled the word causing Andréa's explosive laughter.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

The night was busy and Miranda kept a closer eye on the brunette than she normally would. She trusted Nigel with her, knowing he partook in 'little drinks' often. He kept control of his hunger. She had never really had to clean up a mess of his creation, unlike Emily.

She often wondered if she had made a mistake turning the fiery redhead, but her family was complete. Emily and Serena were twin flames and she couldn't sit by and watch Serena fade to nothing as she observed Emily from the edges of her life as she aged and then died as all mortal humans do.

She wondered what it was like, finding your eternal mate. She had once believed she had found it, but it wasn't to be. The young woman, although accepting of their _alternative_ lifestyle, made it abundantly clear she did not want that life for herself. She'd walked away from Miranda, her presence leaving a gaping hole in her non-beating heart.

She had watched as the young woman had married a lawyer and they had formed another relationship of sorts, as pen pals, keeping in touch via letter when she and her family moved from Nashville to New York.

They returned the last three letters to her. In a short note, they had told her the woman had died in childbirth. Holding an uncontrollable rage, she unleashed her fury on the first unsuspecting evil-doer she came across on the banks of the Hudson, draining him to the point of death before ripping his evil heart from his chest and drinking it dry.

That was her exception from being what she was, she only fed on the dregs of society. The evil-doer, rapists, murderers, drug lords and paedophiles. Those with a bright spirit were free to roam the dark nights safely. Children were especially safe from her family. She had rules they would obey. Innocents were not to be fed on. She had seen the effects the transition caused. They had turned her own children at the same time as she, almost one hundred years before. Now they were stuck in a suspended state, at ten-years-old, with no chance to experience the milestones that every other child encountered.

Shaking her head from her dark thoughts she moved quietly through her clients offering her close-lipped smile as people greeted her. Stepping up to the bar she saw Andréa's tip jar was almost full, proving her popularity with the patrons. Looking up she caught the fire in the young woman's eyes as she frowned at something over her shoulder.

Spinning around, Miranda caught the final moments of what was now an unsuccessful drug deal. Before she could call their security, Andréa launched herself over the bar and tackled the perpetrator, twisting his arm up his back as she emptied his pockets and littering the floor with cash and bags of white powder.

"You fucking piece of trash." Andy hissed furiously. The man struggled in her vice-like grip as security ran in and pulled the young woman off the man.

Miranda stepped up. "Take that to my office," Miranda whispered. The two doormen nodded and one dragged the young man away while the other picked up the scattered contents of his pockets. Turning to the young woman she saw the blaze of fury in her eyes and it left her feeling hot. She could hear Andréa's heart pounding furiously as the adrenaline coursed through her. Her hunger burned the back of her throat, returning tenfold. She needed to calm the woman before she did something stupid in front of her customers. "Andréa, look at me," Miranda demanded. As their eyes met, she spoke quietly and firmly. "You will calm down and you will have a drink before you leave for the evening. It is Saturday, I expect to see you next Friday. You will not be late."

"Friday, okay," Andy muttered, taking a deep breath. Her heart returning to its usual pace as she relaxed. She gave Miranda a bright smile. "I guess I'm done for the night. Do you want to have a drink with me?"

Miranda found that smile disarming, and she experienced a jolt of desire which replaced the hunger. "Not tonight, Andréa. Have a good week." Spinning on her heel, she stalked away, moving gracefully down the stairs as a certain pair of eyes followed her every step. She sensed those eyes burning into her back. Gritting her teeth, they pierced her lower lip, and she hissed before swiping her tongue over the pinpricks as they healed quickly. Stalking to her office she threw open the door and glared at the young man tied to her chair.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

The bar was quietening and Andy sat nursing the craft beer whose name she could barely pronounce. As she leaned her elbows against the bar, Nigel stepped towards her and caught her eye. "So, tell me more about yourself, Six."

Andy observed the overwhelming need to tell him her every thought and emotion and frowned. "Well I'm 24, I recently graduated from Northwestern, as a journalism major. I'm from Cincinnati and moved to New York a few months ago."

"And where are your family?" Nigel asked.

"My parents and siblings are still in Ohio..." Andy trailed off and bit her lip. "...I never thought I belonged there, they're supportive but...My grandma was the only one that really understood me, but she passed away just over a year ago."

"Tell me about her." Nigel was curious. The young woman had obviously some effect on Miranda and she looked so much like...

"You don't want to learn about my boring family." Andy laughed. It was a joyful sound that caught a few people's attention.

"Trust me, I do. I want to know everything." Nigel stated firmly, his eyes locked on the young woman, compelling her to tell him all.

"My grandma was called Elizabeth, she was a good woman. She used to tell me about her time living in Nashville before moving to Cincinnati just after she got married. She was a singer in a jazz club down there and cherished every moment." Andy smiled at the memories, not noticing as Nigel stiffened. "My grandpa's family were all professionals, lawyers mainly. She used to tell me I get my artistic side from her. We have a long line of writers, painters and musicians through the Ronel side."

"Your grandmother was called Elizabeth Ronel?" Nigel asked. "And she died last year?" Andy nodded. Finishing her beer, it delighted her when Nigel popped the cap off another and placed it in front of her, waving her money away. "Did she keep in touch with any of her friends in Nashville?"

Andy sighed. "She tried but lost contact after my dad's birth triggered Guillain-Barre syndrome. She was paralysed and never fully recovered. Treatment wasn't what it is today." Andy sipped her beer and closed her eyes to savour the mild hoppy flavour. "She moved in with us after my grandpa died. We were close, my mom and dad always say I resemble her."

"Well, if they say it I'm sure it's true," Nigel stated. "You light up when you talk about your grandma, she must have been a special woman."

"She was always good with me..." Andy faltered as tears pricked her eyes. "...She didn't judge people, she was accepting and...I miss her."

"The ones that love us, never really leave us." Nigel's lips quirked as Andy's eyes brightened before she laughed loudly.

"Well, I never expected a Harry Potter quote from you." Andy continued to chuckle as she swiped under her eyes.

"Miranda's twins are great fans." Nigel's gave her a wide smile as her look of shock at the unsolicited snippet about the older woman's life. She had to admit she was curious. "Now, finish that beer and head on home, the morning will be here before you know it."

"Okey-dokey." Andy offered him a bright smile at his good-natured eye roll and drank her beer down until she placed the empty bottle down. Sliding off her stool she realised she had left her jacket and purse in Miranda's office. "G'night, Nige. See ya next week." She tossed the words over her shoulder before drifting down the stairs.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda stood behind the drug dealer, his head angled just so. Bending over she licked at his jugular. She had the names and descriptions of his cohorts and now it was time for him to die. Her teeth elongated, and she grazed his throat, tasting the fear that had paralysed him. Biting down she sucked hard, and the blood flowed down her throat. She drank heavily, appreciating the man's weakening pulse as his memories flowed through her mind.

She saw him as a young boy being slapped by an older heavyset man, his chin wobbling as he fought the oncoming tears, knowing it would just make things worse.

She viewed the flickering images with interest as the young boy grew, felt his sadness at watching his mother drinking herself into oblivion as an escape to the life she had tied herself to when she got pregnant and married his father. She discovered the arguments and words of hatred as the young man stood up to his father and protected his mother, using his fists for the first time to beat the man to a pulp, his pledge he would raise himself from the poverty he was born into by parents who could not drag themselves into a better life.

She saw his memories of his first theft, something that was inconsequential but had thrown him into the spotlight of the local crime lord. His life of crime paid for the life he wanted but now his life was in her hands.

The door of her office opening ripped her focus away from her feed as the air crackled with warmth. The involuntary growl that tore from deep within her throat showed her displeasure. Sniffing she sensed the brunette's presence, the pure unsullied soul of the beautiful young woman.

Turning her head, Miranda did the only thing she could. She let go of the man and his life slipped from him, his eyes turning glassy and lifeless. "Get out." She hissed menacingly, unwilling to turn fully towards the young woman and have her see her in her monstrous form. "Leave now.

Miranda caught the disbelief in the brunette's eyes and the jolt of fear rolled over her and watched it overwhelm Andréa's senses as she took in her face in profile. The sunken cheeks, elongated canine's which sat in front of her bottom lip, dripping with blood.

Andréa did what anyone else would, she ran. Miranda fought the overwhelming urge to chase her down. She knew it was unlikely she would see the brunette again and if she was stupid enough to say anything, everyone would assume she was mad.

Growling her frustration, Miranda pinched her nose between two fingers and calmed the beast within her. Her teeth retracted. Looking around she spotted the young woman's coat and purse and frowned. They would need returning to Andréa. Picking them up, she moved gracefully through the dwindling crowd and out to the back entrance.

She could still hear the pattering of feet as Andréa continued to run, she smelt her blood as she tripped and grazed her palms. Using her gifts, Miranda launched herself up into the sky quickly and landed on the roof. Using it for cover she moved quickly and followed the brunette, jumping easily from building to building silently until she reached a small apartment complex above a bakery on Broome Street in the Lower East Side. Using the fire escape Miranda moved stealthily until she reached the window which would allow her to view the brunette as she entered her apartment.

The door slammed shut, and the deadbolt was in place before Andréa slid down the door and wrapped her arms around her knees, hiding her face in her knees as she got her breath back. As the young woman looked up she saw the tears, but what stunned her the most, there was no longer fear clouding her sensibilities. She looked serene.

Miranda watched as the brunette rose to her feet, moving through the apartment as she cleaned and bandaged her hands while muttering. She caught the words. "Grams was right when she quoted Shakespeare. There are more things in heaven and earth, many of which are inexplicable. I wish I'd believed her when she was here."

Moving from the fire escape, she followed someone into the complex and made her way to the third floor. Knocking quickly on Andréa's door she dropped her jacket and purse in front of the door before disappearing into the stairwell. Miranda heard the bolt being lifted and the door creeping open before the gasp of astonishment hit her.

"Miranda?" She left the whispered question unanswered. Moving silently down the stairwell of the building she reached the foyer in a few seconds and caught the whispered. "Thank you."

The gratitude stunned her. Shaking her head, she stepped out of the building and walked sedately back towards the club through the night-time crowds, curious about the young woman she had taken a chance on.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So, this prompt once again came from Facebook's DWP - MirAndy page. The guys 'n' gals on the page keep my muse happy.

 **Summary:** Miranda is a very successful nightclub owner. Andy is new to town and applies for a job at one of Miranda's nightclubs. Andy then finds out that Miranda is not all she claims to be.

 **Disclaimers:** The usual disclaimers apply. Do not own them and definitely do not make $$ from them.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy slept late the next day, finding that the chance to lie-in was something she relished. Walking up she made coffee and grabbed a bowl of cereal and tried to get her head around what she'd seen in Miranda's office. The fact Miranda had returned her jacket and purse stunned her.

She spent the afternoon unpacking more of her things, having finally gotten around to having her parents' ship them from her childhood home. There wasn't much, some trinkets and photographs, but mainly books, it brought a sense of home to the little apartment.

Taking a break, Andy emptied the notes from her jeans pockets and counted it into piles. It amazed her to realise she had made almost three hundred bucks in tips alone, and that wasn't counting the gratuities she made via the card transactions which would be in her pay packet. The tips she made in just one night at Crimson Mist would be enough to get her through the week without her having to dip back into her meagre savings as long as she was careful.

Moving through the apartment she grabbed a box of books and sat crossed legged on the floor. Andy emptied the contents of the box around her and sorted them by the author into the bookcase she had bought from Ikea the week before.

Frowning, she looked down at the tattered journal in her hands, not recognising it. Opening the journal, she saw her grandmother's neat script. Opening a page towards the back of the journal she read.

 _November 12th, 1962_

 _Miriam cornered me tonight and asked me not to marry Jed. I had to sit her down and explain why the wedding has to happen, I am pregnant and I love him. And although I love her too, it's not in the way she would like. She was, for want of a better word, stoic. I love the fact she holds no judgement towards me for the recklessness of my behaviour. She knows Jed has a pure heart and he will always take care of me and of this child._

 _I want this child. I want to be there as he or she takes their first steps and says their first words. As they reach every milestone towards adulthood. I want to be there as they graduate and marry and bear their own precious children. I cannot do so from the edges of their lives. I want to know my grandchildren, follow their lives as they grow into the extraordinary people I am sure they will become._

 _Miriam offered to wait for me, but I cannot have her watch me as I marry, age, and raise mine and Jed's children. To see her loneliness and heartbreak would hurt too much. I told her to continue with her plans to move to New York. She has been in Nashville far too long, people will question why she never changes, why her twins remain in their suspended state at ten-years-old. There is only so much she can do, and big city life will allow her and her family to remain inconspicuous._

 _I would never have the strength to live the way Miriam does. The hunger must be a terrible burden, but she says the positives far outweigh the negatives. I'm glad she has Nigel and the twins, they will keep her sane on her travels. I hope she can find other like-minded immortals who will help her expand her clan._

 _She told me that once she reaches New York, she will change her name. Miranda, from the Latin for admirable, and she is. I admire her greatly. She took a chance on me four years ago, and she trusted me with her secrets once she found out I was impervious to her little mind tricks. I know it frustrates her. I have not told her the reason she cannot use her powers on me. I don't know what it is about this necklace, but when I am not wearing it, I find her much more persuasive. I doubt my Pops would have known although he used to say it would protect me. It's just a shame I can longer ask him more about where it came from._

Andy jumped to her feet and ran to her bedroom. Sitting on her bedside table was a small jewellery box. Opening it up, she rummaged until she found the bracelet her grandma had given her, explaining it was gifted to her by her great-grandfather, who had come by it on his travels to the Orient. It was once a necklace, but it had broken when her dad was born. Andy had worn it often on the smaller chain around her wrist, only stopping when her grandma died.

Sitting on the bed, she opened the journal to read from the beginning.

 _December 1st, 1959_

 _I auditioned at Midnight Velvet tonight. The Jazz venue has been around for years, and to my knowledge, few auditions reach the ears of the public. It was just lucky I learned of it from the Sachs brothers._

 _I met the most beautiful woman after auditioning. Miriam was captivating, and her partner Nigel is an absolute doll. It is a strange pairing, but they work well together. It is like they can sense what each other is thinking or feeling without having to say it out loud._

 _Miriam's declaration I was acceptable and the small close-lipped smile she wore was enough for me to realise I had done something right. She doesn't seem like a woman who delivers praise easily but she appeared happy with my rendition of Peggy Lee's, Fever. Then Nigel asked me to try something different, I belted out Hound Dog along with the band and he clapped happily as he welcomed me to the family._

 _I think I'll like this new chapter of my life. After this last year and Pa's death, I believe it may be a turning point. I cannot help but believe good things are about to happen. I have hope; I live on it._

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda couldn't get that beautiful woman out of her head. Asking herself what Andréa meant by her thanks. Why would she express gratitude and not fear? No one did once they found out what she was, no one except...but no she would not let herself think of the woman who had left her all those years ago. Looking up she observed Nigel shuffling from foot to foot in the doorway. With a slight nod of her head, she gestured to him to enter her study. "What is it?"

"Emily and Serena are out hunting, the twins are in their rooms and you are hiding down here." Nigel rolled his eyes. "What is on your mind, my friend?"

"I was contemplating certain things?" Miranda admitted.

"Andy?" Nigel queried softly, sitting opposite his mistress. "I sensed your reaction to her, the heat radiating from you in her presence. I have only felt that kind of heat once." He caught her eyes. "When Serena and Emily met."

Miranda huffed. "I cannot say I am impervious to her charms. She is different; however, I do not hold hope." She looked down at her hands. "I terrified her last week before she left the club. She came to my office..." Nigel gasped. "...She'd left that hideous plaid shirt and her purse and jacket in there after I gave her a uniform and..." Miranda licked her lips. "...I was feeding, Nigel."

"And then?" Nigel asked.

"I took her things to her apartment. I did not let her see me but..." Miranda frowned, her confusion clear. "...She knew it was me and she thanked me, she was, somehow, no longer afraid."

"And that has thrown you?" Nigel questioned. At Miranda's nod, he grinned. "She is like Elizabeth, isn't she?"

"She's nothing like her," Miranda hissed furiously. "How many times do I have to tell you not to speak her name in my presence?"

"Fine, have it your way. She is nothing at all like her grandmother, Elizabeth Ronel." Nigel stood and pulled his blazer over hip hips fussily.

"Grandmother?" Miranda whispered as Nigel stepped from the room. "How is that even possible?"

Nigel shrugged. "You would have to ask her. As always, I was uncomfortable using my powers of persuasion on her, but she'll be back on Friday. Your gift makes you extremely hard to refuse." Nigel threw a smirk over his shoulder. Miranda's eye's blazed with fire and the door slammed shut from the force of her mind.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

The days passed slowly and there were times Andy thought she was being followed. Early evenings were the worst as she navigated the foot traffic between her apartment on Broome and her local deli, convenience store or like tonight, her local Thai takeaway. She spent a lot of time considering the tale of love and friendship her grandma had weaved when writing of her time as a singer in Nashville, working for a clan of immortals.

She scoffed loudly causing a few people in the restaurant to turn to stare at her. The word vampire was not one her grandma used, but it did not make the fact any less true. There were vampires in the world and possibly many other creatures that lurked in the darkness, trying to pass themselves off as mere mortals.

Andy had taken to wearing her grandma's charm as around her ankle, secure in the knowledge it would keep her safe from whatever mind control these Vamps could wield over her.

Looking up as the bell over the door rang, she met a twin pair of familiar blue eyes. She offered the little redheads a genuine smile, curious at why they were gaping at her intently.

"Are you Andy?" The taller of the twins asked.

From her grandma's description, Andy knew her to be Miranda's youngest child, Cassidy. Andy nodded as the cashier caught her attention, handing her a bag of food. She looked at the door and saw the twins waiting.

"Uncle Nigel said you were pretty." The smaller twin, Caroline, grinned impishly as Andy's smile bloomed brighter. "I didn't realise he meant pretty average."

Andy's face fell, her smile wavering. "Cassidy, Caroline." She nodded at each of the small children. "If you are done being rude, I will bid you goodnight." She made to move around them as they gaped at her in disbelief.

"How did you...ah, jeez...are you magic?" Cassidy sputtered.

Andy chuckled. "Yeah, I am magical, like the fabled unicorn. I sneeze stardust too." Cassidy looked charmed by the response while Caroline rolled her eyes. "What do you want from me?" Andy asked softly.

"Are you scared of our mom?" Caroline asked.

"A little," Andy admitted. "She's an unusual woman. I bet she's powerful too."

"We overheard uncle Nigel saying you looked like Eliza," Caroline nodded at Cassidy's words. "You have her eyes and smile." Cassidy grinned. "Mom doesn't see it yet, but she will."

"And when she does?" Andy whispered.

"We don't know. Mom's well known for being unpredictable. She may just kill you." Caroline stated.

"I beg your pardon?" The words shocked Andy.

Caroline smirked. "Good night, Andy. Don't let the bedbugs bite." Caroline gnashed her teeth at Andy before Cassidy pulled her away, giggling as they disappeared into the night.

Jesus, what on Earth had she done in a previous life to be a part of this particular Hell?

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda was pacing her office, waiting for Andréa. She needed to find out what was going on in the young woman's head.

Upon her Bobbsey's return to the house the night before, Miranda had detected the scent of the young woman surrounding them. Unable to resist they had told her the tale of their meeting. It had astounded her they experienced the need to engage the woman and talk to her. They explained that they had heard her conversation with Nigel, and when they asked him, he had told them he noticed similarities between her and Elizabeth. They had wanted to see for themselves.

Cassidy had been happy at meeting the brunette, Caroline less so, she was often cautious, and she had taken Elizabeth's rejection of them personally. Miranda had explained multiple times that not everyone wanted the life they had, some people wished to go with the natural progression of the world and many were too weak to cope with the transformation.

Feeling warmth surrounding her, she stopped pacing and turned her head towards the door to see Andréa leaning against the door jamb watching her cautiously. She observed the hint of wariness but no fear. "Good evening, Miranda." Andy offered her a small smile.

"Andréa, come and sit. Talk to me." Miranda waved her further into the room and sat behind her desk. She sensed the woman's nervousness and smirked. "I promise I will not bite."

Andy swallowed her nerves and grinned. "Are you sure about that?"

"Positive." Miranda licked her lips and caught the young woman's gasp. Closing her eyes, she let the pureness of Andréa's heart wash over her, it was deliciously potent. "I must admit, I did not expect to see you again."

"Yeah, well, it seems like I didn't have much choice. No matter how much I tried to talk myself out of coming here, I could not." Andy looked down.

"Look at me." Miranda's request had Andy raising her head, and she saw those beautiful blue eyes blazing from across the desk, as they captured her in their depths. "Why are you here?"

"You told me to be, you said not to be late," Andy stated.

Miranda shook her head. "What do you believe I am?" Her eyes drilled into Andréa's.

"You are a business owner, and you drink old-fashioned cocktails and the blood of local drug dealers. That would make you some kind of Vampire." Andy's words stung Miranda.

"You will forget all you saw last Saturday," Miranda stated fiercely, her eyes blazing with energy as she worked on forcing Andréa to forget.

"I'm sorry, I cannot do that," Andy whispered. "Kill me if you must, but do not try and control me. It will not work."

Miranda sat back stunned. Her persuasion of the young woman had worked the week previously, she was certain, and Nigel's smaller persuasive power had worked to get her to open up to him, so why was it she now could not control the young woman? "Impossible woman." Miranda seethed.

Andréa chuckled and stood. Miranda allowed herself to take in the low-rise dark-wash jeans paired with the small ankle boots and Crimson Mist blouse. She waved her away. "I have told you I do not bite, you are safe. Joaquín, however, may not be, he is allowing his old gang members into my club to sell their filth. Now, I need for you to stay behind the bar, safe from harm. I cannot have innocent blood spilt in my club."

"Okay," Andy whispered.

"I need your word, Andréa." Miranda's tone was firm.

"I promise." Andy reiterated.

Miranda nodded and flicked her hand in a gesture of dismissal. "That's all."

Andréa made to move away. Turning at the door, she glanced at the silver-haired woman. "Do you know why I have such an issue with drugs?" She swallowed a lump that formed in her throat. "My brother, Brad, was an addict. He hurt everyone with his inability to stay clean, he broke promises, stole from us and lied to us. They found him dead, with a dirty needle in his arm in some cesspit in Memphis." Andy turned away from the older woman, her head bowed and moved away quietly.

"Andréa," Miranda called to the retreating brunette. "I'm sorry."

"So am I." The broken whisper had Miranda clenching her hands and grinding her teeth. It took every ounce of control not to rush up to the young woman and take away her pain.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy responded physically to Miranda's presence through the night. She sensed Nigel, Emily and Serena also kept a close eye on her as she worked. Andy welcomed the sense of security and how at home at was the club. She delighted in the people she met as she poured drinks and happily engaged with the patrons. Andy was working Nigel's bar alone as he worked the door with Joaquín and the other security.

In busy moments, she welcomed the press of Miranda's hand on her lower back as she jumped in to assist her with the customers. Rather than the cool skin she expected from reading her grandma's journal, the casual touches were hot, they left her breathless and aching for more. Shaking the sensation away she offered a polite smile to a short man, wearing a well-fitted suit. His eyes roamed hungrily over her face and down to her breasts.

"Ah, fresh meat." She caught his words to his friends, which caused a roar of laughter.

"What can I get you, Sir." Andy pretended she hadn't heard him.

"My friends and I would like a bottle of Hennessy Paradis Imperial." The man pushed his J.P. Morgan Reserve Palladium Card towards her. Looking down she saw the name emblazoned on the card. Irving M Ravitz.

Recognising him as a powerhouse of the New York publishing scene Andy nodded once and forced out a smile. She had applied for a job at one of the Elias Clarke publications and interviewed but had caught the whispered words that the job had gone to a young woman who performed sexual favours on the man.

Grabbing six glasses and the three-thousand-dollar bottle of Cognac Andy placed it on a tray and gestured for a hostess who did the table service. She saw the blonde shake her head and frowned.

Moving quickly, she grabbed the tray and followed the man as he wound his way around people to a booth in a darkened corner. As Andy set the tray down his hand roamed her denim-clad ass. Pulling back, she ground her teeth and regarded him as one of his friends poured the expensive liquor. As Irv raised his drink to his mouth with one hand, his other once again pinched her ass and she reacted blindly, hitting the bottom of the glass with her palm. She watched as it hit his teeth and spilt down his shirt front, but the force of the blow cut his lip. Throwing her bar towel at him, Andy leaned forward. "How clumsy of you, Mr Ravitz." Leaning further in she whispered. "If you ever lay your hands on me or any other unwilling woman in here, I will break them. Do you understand me?"

"You will regret that." Irv stood and puffed his chest out but Andy towered above him.

Looking down at the little man, Andy laughed in his face. "I doubt that very fucking much. Your hands-on attitude, however, would make a delightful story on Page Six. So, sit down, have another drink, and behave."

"Is everything okay, Andréa?" Miranda's voice cut through the tension and Andy relaxed imperceptibly.

"Yes, Miranda." Andy nodded to the stunned men. "Good evening. I hope you enjoy your Cognac." She stalked away leaving Irv sputtering and Miranda eyeing her curiously. As Andy passed the hostess who refused to do the job, she heard the muttered apology and turned her head. "Next time you will do the job you get paid to do. If you are unhappy dealing with certain clients, you need to raise it or get on with it. I will not put myself in that situation twice." Moving gracefully around the bar she saw Miranda speaking with Nigel. In a matter of moments, Nigel had sidled up to Irv and was speaking with him, she recognised the fire in the green eyes behind his glasses.

Smiling, Andy turned to her new customer and chatted happily about cocktail choices. With the woman uncertain, she offered a reassuring smile asking her to trust her. The woman nodded happily as Andy filled a shaker with ice. She added three-quarter of an ounce of coconut milk, half an ounce of blueberry schnapps, and 1 ounce of rye whiskey. Shaking the contents together she, strained it into an ice-filled glass, and topped it with 1 and a half ounces of Izze sparkling Blueberry Juice and garnished it with blueberries. As the woman sipped the drink, she hummed in pleasure and Andy's smile brightened.

Miranda stepped behind her again, her hand coming to rest on her back. "What is that?" Miranda whispered.

"I call it a Blueberry Salute," Andy explained.

"How did you know it was what she would like?" Miranda queried, stunned.

Andy shrugged. "Just lucky, I guess." She frowned as Irv made his way unsteadily towards her.

"Um, hi." He waved his hand to catch her attention, and she rolled her eyes. "I believe I should apologise. My behaviour towards you and the other ladies has been unacceptable." He frowned and clamped his hand over his mouth as if he couldn't believe what he'd said.

"Thank you, Mr Ravitz. Apology accepted, this once." Andy stated before turning away catching Miranda's smirk.

Shaking her head, she heard Miranda's soft voice. "No more heroics, Andréa and please leave the table service to the hostesses."

"Yes, Miranda." Andy grinned as Miranda leaned against the bar and catching her eye ordered a Blueberry Salute.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

The recent acquisition of Andréa pleased Miranda. She was proving to be an adequate addition to the team at Crimson Mist and her mixology, as she had stated, was above par. It was rare she trusted newcomers into her life at the club but Andréa seemed to adapt well, especially after everything that had gone on the week prior. She had to admit, it fired her curiosity.

As they completed the clean down and the last stragglers left Miranda looked at her watch and frowned. It would soon be daybreak, and although she was of an age, the breaking of the sun did not burn her to ash, it left her vulnerable. She would be lucky to get herself and her clan home. "Andréa, how are you getting home?" Miranda asked the young woman.

"Oh, um, well I generally walk," Andy mumbled.

"Unacceptable." The admission stunned Miranda as a blaze of protectiveness unfurled in the pit of her stomach. "That is not safe and I will not have you take unnecessary risks. You will ride uptown with the family, and once we are home, Roy will take you to your apartment." Miranda stated. Her tone was firm.

"That is unnecessary," Andy muttered. "I am used to travelling the city on foot." At Miranda's raised eyebrow Andy bit her lip nervously.

"No arguments. Gather your things while I ensure everyone is ready. The cleaning crew will deal with the rest, they will stock the bar for your return this evening." Miranda dismissed her entirely, turning her back and walking towards Nigel. "Where's Serena and Emily, I think we should leave?"

"They left about thirty minutes ago, they were stopping off to get Emily a snack, the sight of that man's cut lip was hard on her," Nigel stated softly. At Miranda's rolled eyes, Nigel continued to speak. "She is trying to control it, Miranda. Emily is only a young one, not yet five years in the blood."

"I do not remember ever being so unruly," Miranda muttered.

"Would you admit it if you were?" Nigel's smile was bright and Miranda couldn't help but return it with a wide one of her own.

"Probably not," Miranda smirked.

"God forbid our Mistress admits to being anything but controlled." Nigel sassed. Miranda threw her head back and let out a loud peal of laughter.

The muted gasp from behind had her turning and bestowing her wide smile on Andréa. Her smile stretched when she noticed the brunette's breath hitching and her pulse fluttering quickly at her throat. She could smell the desire coming from the young woman in waves. "Ah, you are ready, Andréa. Roy is waiting for us, shall we?" She gestured for Andréa to lead the way.

"Um, ye-yes, Miranda." Andy closed her eyes and tried to control her raging hormones but it was if her body had a mind of its own, reacting to the silver-haired woman's beauty. "You're even more gorgeous when you smile." Miranda watched as the young woman flushed bright red and moved away quickly. She caught the muttered words as she and Nigel looked at each other, their eyes twinkling with amusement. "Yeah, smooth Sachs, I think it's time for a cold shower."

"I sense someone is not as indifferent as we believed." Nigel chimed teasingly. Miranda's glare had him chuckling. This would be interesting.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So, this prompt once again came from Facebook's DWP - MirAndy page. The guys 'n' gals on the page keep my muse happy.

 **Summary:** Miranda is a very successful nightclub owner. Andy is new to town and applies for a job at one of Miranda's nightclubs. Andy then finds out that Miranda is not all she claims to be.

 **Disclaimers:** The usual disclaimers apply. Do not own them and definitely do not make $$ from them.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

The weeks passed. Andy spent her days looking for a writing position and her evenings, unless she worked at the Crimson Mist, inhaling folklore regarding immortals, much of it held no likeness to the immortals she had been in contact with. She decided it was time for a trip home, there were items she wanted from her childhood home. But first, she wanted to speak with Nigel before she left. He had been friendly with her, and she found in him someone she could talk to easily.

Strolling through the Upper East Side early that evening Andy spotted Miranda walking with her daughters. Her pace sped up to catch up with the family but stalled as Caroline eyed her coldly. Miranda, however, offered her a small yet warm smile. "Andréa, what are you doing this far uptown?"

"Um, well, I was hoping to find Nigel at home and drag his butt out for coffee. I set off for Ohio tomorrow and..." Andy noticed the frown marring Miranda's face.

"You are tending your resignation?" Miranda whispered, her mind jumping to the only conclusion she could fathom.

"Oh, no, most certainly not. I haven't visited my family for a while, and it concerns my parents. It was, me going home for a few days or them coming here." Andy explained quickly. "They understand my need to live in the big city, and they are supportive in their way but they worry because I am alone."

Miranda relaxed imperceptibly. "Good, that's good." Cassidy looked between the two women and untangling her hand pulled Caroline ahead. "Whew, it's warm."

Andy frowned, shivering into the cold evening. She saw Miranda smirk. "We do not experience the cold the same way as we once would, Andréa and changes to the environment affect us more than they would you."

"Oh," Andy did not know what else to say as they ambled towards the Priestly residence on East 73rd Street.

"You are curious, I sense it rolling off you in waves. Perhaps you believe you will find the answers you seek in Ohio amongst your grandmother's belongings." Miranda read her perfectly and Miranda saw the stunned disbelief in the hazel eyes. They had never spoken of Miranda's link to her grandma and it was unexpected. "You will end up with more questions and although I am sure Nigel would provide sufficient information, I may find myself willing to discuss things, should you come to be comfortable enough with me?"

"How do you...Can you read my mind?" Andy remained mystified. She appreciated Miranda had gifts but didn't quite understand how they worked.

"No, darling. I sense certain things, emotions mainly. I find it overwhelming, and where possible I seek to shut it off. You are fairly easy to read, Andréa, your eyes often give you away. Now, if I was to have a little taste, with the flow of blood, I would see memories, glimpses of the life you have led, moments important to you." Miranda's tone was light, conversational.

"Are everyone's gifts the same? I know Nigel has his little persuasive skills, but I have seen little of Serena or Emily. Emily, especially, keeps her distance." Andy was curious. Not that Miranda scared her, but she had taken Caroline's warning to heart about her unpredictability. It made her wary.

"Emily is a somewhat recent addition to our family. She does not trust easily and often she finds it hard to be around mortals. She handles things at the club because most of the clients are happy, their euphoria keeps them safe." Miranda eyed her curiously. "It is a person's fear that feeds our hunger. You are wary but not fearful."

"Oh, I believe you could all easily but the fear of God into me, yet you all treat me respectfully and I sense you are curious too." Andy kept speed with Miranda as they walked.

"Mm, perhaps." Miranda eyed her carefully. "You look like her sometimes. I took a while to see it, but it is there."

"Um, do I?" Andy stuttered. It was not the first time someone had informed her that there was a resemblance, but it concerned her after Caroline's words.

"Yes, you do. It is not a bad thing, your differences make you stand out, you are exquisite." Miranda believed she could trust her with some of their secrets. "There are certain people we meet, and their blood sings to us, there is a warmth that surrounds the two. When it happens legends state, it means we have found our eternal mate, our twin flame." Miranda explained. "That is how Emily came to be."

"Is Nigel your mate?" Andy asked.

Miranda couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the suggestion. "No, my darling girl. Nigel was the first addition to my family, he was dying of tuberculosis when we encountered one another, it was in what you would recognise as the Great Depression."

"Was my grandma your eternal mate?" Andy asked carefully.

Miranda frowned. "I experienced her warmth, she, however, did not experience mine. There is a part of me does not wish to believe in such things, however, I have witnessed it with Serena and Emily."

Andy stored that information away for careful consideration. The few times she touched Miranda, a warmth that left her feeling safe surrounded her. "Do you have any other special powers?" Andy was genuinely curious.

"A few." Miranda sighed and grabbed Andy quickly around the waist, tucking her head into her neck. She launched herself into the air and ran over the rooftops until she reached a roof garden and deposited her on a seat next to Nigel.

Andy's breath was coming fast, and she was wide-eyed in disbelief. Getting her bearings, she launched herself up and moved backwards. "A bit of fucking warning wouldn't go amiss." Andy spluttered.

Nigel roared with laughter as Miranda looked flummoxed. "Language, darling. There is no need for such profanity." Stalking towards the brunette she held her hands out placatingly. "I am sorry, Andréa. Truly. I did not mean to startle you." Miranda smiled. "I thought it may satisfy some of your curiosity,"

Gazing into Miranda's blue eyes, she could see the truth of her words. "So, you are strong and so fast it seems like you are flying." Miranda nodded once. Andy turned to Nigel. "Can you do that?" She was still breathless.

"Possibly, Six. Although I doubt I'll ever try it. I prefer moving through life at a more sedate pace." Nigel smirked. "I think it is the first time Miranda has shown someone this ability, although she uses it often."

Andy grinned as she looked at Miranda, suddenly honoured by the gesture of trust. "Well then, I should say thank you."

"You are welcome. Now I will leave you to chat. I will chase up my girls before they persuade that Labrador in the park to come home with us. Patricia was bad enough." Miranda moved away with a speed that was virtually impossible to define. A blur of movement that left the space where she'd been crackling with energy.

Andy gaped. "Jesus, will I ever get used to this?"

Nigel smirked. "She likes you."

"I doubt that," Andy muttered. She caught Nigel's eye. "I realise she loved my grandma."

"And your grandmother loved her, but it was not meant to be," Nigel stated knowingly. "Now what can I do for you this evening?"

"Will you tell me about my grandma's time at Midnight Velvet?" Andy asked.

Nigel's smile broadened, and he launched into his version of the night Elizabeth Ronel auditioned for them at the club and the events that followed.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy travelled back to New York three days after leaving, armed with items she believed would give her the information she wanted. She had found an old trunk filled with memorabilia from her grandmother's time in Nashville and had searched through it finding an old book of her great-grandpa's.

She spent her time travelling on the Greyhound reading his words on her journey home. He raved about the immortals of the Orient and their thirst for blood. Her great-grandpa talked of their ability to speak and understand all languages and to move objects mentally, to manipulate and control objects with the mind. As she walked through the gathering dusk, his words filtered through her mind.

 _These immortals have a few things in common. They thirst for the blood, they are stronger than ten men, lightning fast, they heal from wounds that would kill normal men, and they have healing powers too. Their senses are better than those of other humans. Unlike the folklore states they are immune to silver and Holy items and depending on their age they can withstand the sun although it weakens them._

 _They have gifts and use these powers for their own purposes. These powers include a Telekinesis or Psychokinesis and they are Omnilingual. They can hypnotise you and control animals. There is no rhyme or reason to their gifts, each vampire differs._

 _These beings are beautiful and terrible, they are alluring and devastating. Whether the prey is willing, the vampire must feed. These immortals are, above all, monsters, and they will feed upon the unwilling at random. The sensualism of these immortals can draw you in no matter your sexual preference._

 _Those even with the strongest will cannot fight the immortal off, any attempt will be in vain. The only thing that will help you stay safe from their mind tricks is Yttrium_ , and _I had a pendant made from this rare material so they cannot control me._ _They cannot enter a residence unless they are invited although once they hold title deeds this becomes obsolete. Once invited inside, however, they can return whenever they wish, until someone revokes the invitation._

"So, you returned?" The modulated British voice caught her attention as she left Port Authority after 7 pm, and Andy stiffened as the redhead stepped beside her, keeping pace. Emily sniffed. "There is no need to fear me, Andréa. That I can promise."

Andy struggled to keep calm. "What do you want from me, Emily?"

Emily let out a frustrated sigh. "I rarely say this to people who aren't me, but you have got to calm down." Emily licked her lips and Andy experienced a jolt of fear as she saw a flash of fang. "Miranda asked me to keep my eye out for you upon your return. There are things I cannot tell you but she has requested your presence at the house. You are not to go to your apartment."

"But...but...I need...my things..." Andy stuttered.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Serena, my love, will you get your arse down here?" Emily whispered the words and after a few minutes, Andy observed a blast of cold air surrounding her. Looking to her right she saw the tall blonde who grinned down at her, flashing them both a devastating smile.

"You called, Querida," Serena stated.

"Feel it, go on, tell me how the fuck I am supposed to deal with this..." Emily trailed off. "...What was Miranda thinking?"

"Querida, just breathe." Serena stepped in front of Andy and stopped her movements by placing her hands on her shoulder. She shivered into the touch. "Andy, you are safe with us. We would not wish to displease Miranda, she has been fantastic to us both. We are here at her request. Please, do not fear us. You can trust us, we mean you no harm."

Andy relaxed slightly at the genuine warmth of Serena's words. "Neither of you have spoken much before now."

Serena smiled. "That will change, I'm sure. But do not fear, it is not good for us, some of us struggle to control particular urges the emotion creates, it takes time."

"How did you hear Emily," Andy whispered as Serena stepped beside her. She was suddenly calmer.

"There are gifts eternal mates share, one of these is the ability to contact one another telepathically or on the whisper of the wind, even over great distances." Serena looked over at the petite redhead, her eyes holding a blaze of love and affection. The easy admission of their shared gift surprised Andy, and she wondered idly if the power came only when both were vampires. "I surprised Emily when she first called my name and I turned up. She did not realise the strength of her cry would pull me towards her."

"Oh, hush, Andréa need not know about that." Emily's pale skin flushed momentarily before returning to its normal hue.

Serena chuckled and nudged Andy's shoulder and whispered. "Maybe another time."

"Sounds good." Andy grinned as Serena flagged a cab and gave the cabbie the address to Miranda's townhouse.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda was furious. She'd seen the image of Andréa while she was feeding the night before on a scruffy young man who had a deadly soul.

 ** _Nate._**

As his memories assaulted her, she saw the young woman as a child, her laughter echoing through his mind as she sailed high in the air on a playground swing. She saw them dancing together, at what could only be their senior prom, heard his angry and hateful words when she told him she was returning to her parents to say goodbye to her grandmother, words that had her shoulders slumping and agreeing to stay with him. Worst of all was the sting of the slap he gave her the moment she told him she was moving to New York, without him, telling him she couldn't love him, she spotted the fear in her expressive eyes but also the determination. The only thing that stopped him from acting on his anger further and forcing her to stay was the baseball bat she brandished at him, knowing, if pushed, she would use it. She tasted the love and hatred he had for the young woman in his heart.

She'd left the young man alive but weak and carried him to a place where he could do no harm, carefully securing him in the basement of the club where Nigel now kept guard.

The fierce protectiveness she possessed for Andréa was unnerving but she would only assume her safe once the brunette was at the house, something she had argued with Caroline about upon telling her Bobbsey's of her decision. For her, Andréa meant warmth and seeing any harm come to her was unacceptable. Caroline was unhappy, believing she would get hurt again, but Miranda assured her she would not allow such a thing to happen.

Her early days in New York had been hard as her heart ached for the woman who had captured it and had been left behind in Nashville. But it wasn't to be, she knew it deep down. The letter she had received from Jed had changed everything. After being told of Elizabeth's death, it was as if her heart shut itself off. It fluttered open slightly when Serena searched her out, begging for sanctuary, a blood sister of sorts having been created by the same monster, and once again when Emily came on the scene, not that she would tell the young women that.

It seemed strange to her, that the blood of both Elizabeth and Andréa sang to her, although upon reflection, the strength of emotion she experienced with Andréa was much more powerful. What she was unsure of was if Andréa sensed her warmth, she had shown no sign, and yet, Cassidy, Nigel and both Serena and Emily had commented on it. She had used the past few days to reflect on it and had decided she would use their time together to work out what exactly it was between them.

If it was the case once again, like with Elizabeth, that this thing between them was one-sided, she would back off gracefully. She would not remove herself entirely from the young woman's life, but she would make herself less accessible. If she was honest, it scared her to let herself hope for more.

She heard Serena's loud laughter and Andréa's low chuckle as they entered the house. Emily's voice assaulted her ears. "My heart, I told you Andy did not need to learn of such things." Andréa's laughter grew louder and Miranda grew warmer as the young woman's presence made itself known. Unable to resist the force of the heat radiating through her home she glided to the foyer and was greeted by a bright smile. She sensed Serena's happiness and Emily's embarrassment and smirked.

Catching the brunette's attention as she moved forward she stalled when she caught her name being whispered reverently while the young woman's smile widened at the sight of her. She moved forward, touching the young woman's arm gently in a gesture of welcome. She did not observe the usual shudder of cold and dread most mortals experienced when touched by an immortal. "Thank you for coming to the house, Andréa. Nigel should arrive soon. Come, we have things to discuss." She caught Emily's eye. "Would you make us a pot of tea, Emily?"

"Yes, Miranda." Emily clicked away on 5-inch heels towards the kitchen, pursued by her mate. She recognised the tea would arrive eventually but not as quickly as she would like.

She led Andréa to her study and the young woman followed wide-eyed, looking around with curiosity etched in her eyes. Letting go of the warm hand she sat in her favourite corner of the wide leather couch and was pleased when Andréa sat at the other end.

"What is this about, Miranda?" Andy whispered.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

The events of the evening surprised Andy. The last thing she expected when alighting at Port Authority, after almost 17 hours on the bus, was to run into Emily and be whisked off in a cab to Miranda. She'd expected to go to her own apartment on Broome, sort her laundry and maybe a shower and sleep.

She settled into the sofa, surrounded by Miranda's unique signature scent and breathed it in. "What is this about, Miranda?" The words came out as a whisper.

"There was an incident last night, and I came across something...well, someone, near your apartment." Miranda clenched her teeth. "He had such a dark aura it made my hunger peak."

"Well, um, why are you telling me this? I mean, I understand you have to drink to survive but..." Andy trailed off as Miranda interrupted.

"It was Nate," Miranda admitted.

"Is he dead?" Andy asked flatly.

"No, but I could not leave him on the streets to cause harm." Miranda turned to her. "He is weakened by the blood loss, a good sleep and a few reasonable meals would fix that, but I will not allow him to harm you or any other dark-haired woman that crosses his path."

"Oth...others?" Andy did not know what to say.

"Mm, yes." Miranda's eyes turned gentle as she saw the disbelief. "It seemed I stopped him while he stalked a young student, she held a slight resemblance to you. There have been three attacks in the last week from what I can find, all similar in style and execution." Miranda looked away. "I can tell you what he does, but it may be distressing."

"No, I don't want to hear it. I've known Nate since I was six years old, we dated through high school and college and...not him..." Andy stalled.

"And he struck you and said disgusting words about how pathetic you were to want to say goodbye to your crazy, crippled grandmother, who apparently wouldn't even know you were there. You broke up with him when you told him you were moving to New York, without him." Miranda told her of the little she had seen.

"She waited for me every day in those final weeks." Andy swallowed the lump in her throat. "She addressed a letter to me, leaving me everything she had, it wasn't much but, she thought of me."

The revelation didn't surprise Miranda, she knew Elizabeth would have treasured being a part of her grandchildren's lives. "I have other news," Miranda admitted. "I spoke with a few of my contacts on Monday evening, advising them I knew of an amazing young woman seeking a writing position. When I mentioned your name, I was met with a blanket of silence but then I was informed Irving Ravitz had put the word out for people not to hire you. He has had you blacklisted throughout the New York publishing world."

Andy closed her eyes, believing Irv had destroyed her dreams, all because she couldn't keep her temper in check all those weeks ago. A single tear escaped from under her lashes to trail its way down her cheek. "It's over then." She whispered. "Give me a day or two to leave the city, then release Nate. He won't find me."

"What? No, Andréa, there are other ways to make your way in the world." The request appalled Miranda. Scooting closer she caught the tear as it dropped from her chin and watched as it formed into a perfect icicle.

"I've only ever had two dreams, Miranda. To come to New York and to write. New York was something I had to do, I have yearned for this city without knowing why, but I cannot make a life for myself here, not now." Andy's heart ached, and she stood, turning her back towards the silver-haired woman. "I will miss you."

Miranda stood up and stepped towards the brunette, spinning her around her hands clutched her shoulders, gentle enough not to hurt, but to ensure there was no chance of her pulling away easily. Once again, there was no hint of the usual shudder, this time she saw the rising blush in the young woman's face and the hint of perspiration forming on her upper lip. Her eyes blazed up into those of the young woman. "You cannot leave."

"You cannot control me," Andy stated.

"This is not about some mind trickery or an attempt at control, Andréa. You cannot leave me because it is not New York you yearn for, it is me." Miranda released her hold as Andy stepped back, her disbelief in her eyes.

"I do...I don't know what you mean, Miranda." Andy whispered.

"Emily could tell you, she travelled to Rio de Janeiro before heading to New York. Her heart yearned for both places, places close to Serena's heart. It is a calling incomprehensible to those who do not possess it." Miranda's eyes softened. "Emily worked for Runway, as an assistant to the editor Jacqueline Follet." Miranda's lip curled showing her distaste for the woman. "One night they came into the club and when Serena passed her a drink their hands brushed and the heat and electricity of their touch told them all they needed to know."

Miranda entwined their fingers and a wave of current moved up Andy's arm, spreading warmth into her heart. Her breath caught, and she picked up the pleasure in Miranda's eyes. "You feel that too?" Andy shook their entwined hand, stunned by the waves of heat coursing through her.

"Yes, darling. I feel it too." Miranda smiled softly. "I didn't expect this, you."

The clattering of feet running through the foyer had them breaking apart and suddenly Andy looked up to find Miranda sat in the same spot as she'd vacated. She encountered the loss of the woman's heat entirely and whimpered softly. Miranda patted the seat next to her, and she took the three steps towards the woman and sat down. As Miranda entwined their fingers Andy hummed at the waves running up her arm, it was intoxicating.

The gasp of surprise from Nigel had both women looking up from their entwined hands. "Um, we have a small problem, Miranda."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** So, this prompt once again came from Facebook's DWP - MirAndy page. The guys 'n' gals on the page keep my muse happy.

 **Summary:** Miranda is a very successful nightclub owner. Andy is new to town and applies for a job at one of Miranda's nightclubs. Andy then finds out that Miranda is not all she claims to be.

 **Disclaimers:** The usual disclaimers apply. Do not own them and definitely do not make $$ from them.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

"Lycanthrope." Nigel's words cut through the room and Miranda shuddered at the word.

"Impossible. I got no sense of this last night." Miranda hissed the words through her teeth as her jaw clenched. She caught Nigel's eyes. "Get me, Jocelyn." Looking beside her, Miranda noticed the concern etched in her Andréa's eyes as Nigel clattered quickly from the room and the young woman's grip on her hand tightened.

"What's a Lyca... Lycanthrope." Andy stumbled over the unusual word.

Miranda gazed at the young woman and saw her confusion. "It is what you would recognise as a werewolf. Some believe they pass the curse along from a bite, much like our own, which can be the truth. There are old legends that suggest there are those who are born with the curse and it is triggered by events later in life. We are not privy to all of their legends."

"And Nigel believes Nate is a werewolf?" Andy let out a bark of laughter as she untangled their hands and stood up but sobered quickly and frowned, disbelief replacing the concern. "I've known Nate since elementary school, and although he's quite the hairy beast, he never howled at the moon or...or..."

A low chuckle escaped from Miranda at Andréa's words. "I cannot say what once occurred, darling and we have no details, yet, regarding what happened tonight, but it is not the first Lycanthrope Nigel and I have come across. Many years ago, possibly before you were born. We were in London and..."

"Was he American?" Andy grinned and sat back down beside Miranda, sitting as close as possible without draping herself over the immortal woman.

Miranda welcomed the warmth of the young woman but rolled her eyes which had the young woman beside her giggling. "As I was saying, we met with one in London, he was quite the friendly mutt. His pack, however, were less than amused when he welcomed us into his little community. We learned things, but they are a secretive breed, they do not trust easily." She pursed her lips as once again they were interrupted by Nigel and a young blonde woman in a flowing gypsy skirt and peasant blouse." Ah, Jocelyn. Thank you for coming so quickly."

Jocelyn looked at the two women and gaped. Closing her eyes, she muttered indecipherable words under her breath before opening her eyes and smiling at them both.

"I was already on my way, Miranda." She watched carefully as Jocelyn took two steps and knelt in front of Andréa. "Andy, it is a pleasure to meet you. May I?"

Jocelyn held her palms out and Miranda noticed as Andréa stiffened and looked to her. Miranda nodded once to reassure her. "You can trust Jocelyn." She marvelled as they joined hands and an aura or yellow light surrounded them.

"The spirits told me I would meet you, and I admit to being doubtful." Jocelyn smiled as if the spirits had granted her the best gift. "You will form an extraordinary bond with this family, Andy, and you will join them as an equal." She frowned. "But not yet. The spirits tell me you have enemies. Two. One holds a darkness and despair deep within, the other a meanness of spirit. There will be hard times for you and for your mate. You must trust one another. Without trust, there is no hope."

"How...What..." Andy stuttered.

"Jocelyn is a Wiccan, Andréa." Miranda smiled at the brunette.

"Oh, so you're a witch?" Andy asked the woman kneeling at her feet.

"I am what they call a white witch. My grandmother forged a unique bond with this family of immortals when they first arrived in New York. Miranda saved my grandmother from a man, who was not always a man. He turned into a wolf upon the full moon. The trigger for his transformation was a curse, placed upon the males of his family, by another witch, a distant cousin of mine, who died at his hands." Jocelyn licked her lips. "Death is the trigger for the curse and the only salvation for these men is the end of their bloodline. Which is a person you are familiar."

"Nate?" Andy whispered.

Jocelyn hummed in agreement and looked towards Miranda before returning her gaze to the brunette. "The spirits are happy you are here with Miranda. Here, you are safe, no one can extinguish the light that shines brightly from within you."

"How...I mean...What next?" Andy asked breathlessly.

Jocelyn stood up and handed Andy her card. "I will leave you two to talk. Call me any time, Andy."

Miranda watched the emotions battling within Andréa as she fought her swirling panic and moved closer to her. "There are certain protections I can offer, Andréa, even while you are still human. But I need your consent to do so. These are steps I hoped to navigate once we had worked things out, given ourselves a chance to learn about each other, but there is no time to waste." Miranda scowled, her displeasure etched in her eyes.

"I consent to it all," Andy whispered.

"No, do not blindly agree to this. You need to understand there will be repercussions for what we might need to do now." Miranda advised. "Let me explain and then you will have the night to decide. What we do needs to be done at the break of dawn if it is to work."

"Okay," Andy agreed, knowing the events of the night would change her life forever.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda waved Nigel and Jocelyn away as Emily entered the room carrying a tray holding a proper English tea.

Andy looked up and offered the redhead a smile, stunned to see her looking slightly dishevelled. As comprehension dawned on her, the smile widened and Emily caught her eye and blushed again.

As they sat side by side, Miranda poured two cups of tea and handed her a plate of finger sandwiches filled with various meats. Miranda did not drink her hot tea but seemed to take pleasure from the warmth as she inhales the subtle scent.

Andy took a delicate bite of a sandwich as Miranda watched, content to do so. She shook her head when Andy offered her the plate. The immortal woman spoke quietly as Andy washed the sandwich down with a sip of her tea. "As you might be aware, Andréa, we do not need food or water to give us sustenance. Food is unpalatable to us. Alcohol has other effects. It helps to curb certain urges and numb our overwhelming feelings, with none of the usual hangovers."

"Lucky about the hangovers, it's why I imbibe little." Andy grinned and bit into another small sandwich, hungry after her long day travelling.

Miranda took the information in, giving herself a moment to process yet another fact about the woman before continuing her story. "There are two things we can do, to strengthen a bond with our eternal mate while keeping them mortal. The first is making you immune to my compulsions, and those of the immediate clan. Something you have already managed." Andy bit her lip and giggled. "There are other benefits though that you do not have, such as a greater healing ability, a higher threshold for pain and increased strength." Miranda placed her cup down, no longer finding comfort in the cooling liquid. "I could still hear you, but there would be no link to me."

"How is this done?" Andy asked.

"You drink from me," Miranda admitted. "I'd pierce my tongue or wrist..." Miranda faltered, expecting to see the horror in Andy's eyes. Instead, she observed the curiosity.

"And the other thing? You mentioned there were a couple." Andy asked.

"There are things that create a link so you can hear me but I would then, not only respond to your call of my name but see your dreams and read all your thoughts. We would gain the ability to communicate with each other fully, sharing our thoughts, emotions and memories without words. I could even savour the food you eat. It would be intoxicating." Miranda saw Andy blush. "I realise it may sound intrusive, I would try not to breach your privacy unless you called," Miranda stated.

Andy turned toward her. "That's not what concerns me, Miranda, but once you read my thoughts, well, it's kind of embarrassing how much I desire you. You are absolutely beautiful." Andy let out a loud exhale.

Miranda's breath caught. "You can't mean that. Surely you see I am a monster?"

"No, I don't believe that. My Grandma saw your innate goodness too. I remember from what I read you only feed off those who are inherently evil, and by Jocelyn's words and your own, you have saved many people, even unknowingly. I'm sure you didn't ask for this...for your children to be...Jesus." Andy put the plate of sandwiches down and ran her fingers through her bangs, showing signs of her frustration. "So, tell me how this link is formed?"

"I take a small amount of blood from you while you do the same. This opens our minds and we would share the first memories." Miranda frowned. "It may be painful, that initial bite, but some have claimed it can also be arousing. I can heal you after, you would have no permanent scarring."

Andy weighed up the options. "What makes you imagine this link between us would be beneficial?"

"Others, like me, will smell you on me and vice versa, it is a combined scent indecipherable to mortals. The same applies to those like Nate. They will recognise you belong to me, and it would provide you with a security you do not possess now." Miranda stalled. "There are certain rules between immortals. We do not kill an eternal mate, we do not inflict that pain on one another."

"And if I agree to neither?" Andy whispered, unsure she wanted the answer.

"Nate may hunt you down and bite you, claiming you as his own. At that moment, it will break our bond, and I will have no choice but to kill him." Miranda's words were cold and deadly. She looked at the young woman and tears formed. "I hoped I would have time, to woo you and to make you love me."

Andy saw the streaks of red trailing down Miranda's face, tears tinged with blood. Unable to watch the woman fall apart she did the only thing she could think of and pulled Miranda into her arms. The moment her arms surrounded the silver-haired immortal woman, she experienced an immeasurable amount of peace but Miranda was stiff in her arms. "I wasn't saying no, Miranda, to any of it." Miranda relaxed into the embrace. "I wonder what it would be like to be courted by an immortal. I'm sure you have seen some amazing romantic gestures over the years."

Miranda let out a small chuckle. "And some awful ones. There was once a young man from New Jersey who was madly in love with one of my neighbours. One night I detected what I assumed what was a cat screeching. It was, in fact, the young man, serenading his love, badly. She turned him down, flat."

Andy laughed briefly pulling back to look into Miranda's eyes. "Okay, so I shouldn't expect poetry, sonnets or you serenading me with...Oh, I don't know. Bon Jovi?"

"Mm, definitely not. I am more of a Dusty Springfield or The Ronettes type of woman." Miranda's lips quirked as she swiped her cheeks removing the blood tears. "You have time to consider all I have said, Andréa. Take the time, speak to the others. I will await your decision."

Andy was reluctant to break the embrace. Looking at Miranda, she bit her lip and blushed. "May I try one thing?" She inched her face closer, only to have Miranda cup her face and stop her.

"No, Andréa. I do not think it would be wise," Miranda told her.

Andy looked stricken and moved back quickly before launching herself to her feet and leaving the room quickly, tears of embarrassment clouding her eyes as she went in search of Nigel.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

It wasn't Nigel Andy found as she searched the rooms of the house, it was Caroline. Andy stalled as the young one looked up from her book and scowled at her. She tried to engage the girl.

"I realise you probably don't want me here, Caroline, but I wasn't given much choice in the matter," Andy muttered, sitting in a chair opposite the little redhead.

"I wasn't either. It's the first-time mom hasn't considered our wishes." Caroline looked at her. "You're different."

"I doubt that," Andy stated, still feeling the sting of Miranda's rejection. "I don't want to force myself into your life Caroline, but if this eternal mate thing is real, and something tells me it is, I don't want there to be any animosity between us. From the little I have seen of you and Cassidy, given time, we can learn to like each other and perhaps find we have things in common." Andy gazed at the book in Caroline's hands and recognised it was Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. She nodded at the book in Caroline's hands. "I remember reading Harry Potter the first time. It opened an entire world of magic I couldn't help but want to experience."

Caroline's head snapped up and her smile was blinding. "I liked the introduction of Ginny in this book."

"A spark of recognition, perhaps? Another smart, little redhead." Andy smiled. "Ginny was the first girl to arrive in the Weasley family in generations, and the seventh daughter which means she would become a gifted witch. I wished she had been a central character from day one."

"Me too," Caroline admitted. "Cassidy prefers video games but for me, reading opens a whole new world. I've seen so much, yet I'm just a little girl."

"That must be hard." Andy tried but could not put herself in Caroline and Cassidy's shoes. To be stuck in a suspended state must be difficult. What kind of monster would do such a thing to children? She swore if she stayed she would be whatever Caroline and Cassidy needed. Andy would give them time to warm up to her, to realise she would not hurt their mom. She understood she would have to try not to rush into things and let them develop naturally. "Um, it was good chatting to you, Caro." Andy shrugged as Caroline looked shocked at the nickname and stared at her, searching her eyes.

"Nigel will be up on the roof or on the back porch, they're his usual spots." Caroline offered a small smile as Andy stood up and made to exit the room. "Andy, mom will try to keep you at arm's length. You shouldn't let her."

"I won't, kiddo," Andy promised. "But we are two different people, inexplicably bonded by something beyond our control. I realise it won't always be easy, but I don't give up easily." She offered the little one a wide smile and a wave and made her way up the stairs towards the roof.

On the next level, she heard cheering and poked her head around the door to see Cassidy and Serena playing FIFA on the Xbox One. Serena's eleven men ran around the field in bright yellow jerseys, showing she was playing as Brazil, Cassidy's team ran around in red jerseys and on closer inspection she saw she was playing as England. Their movements on the controller advanced lightning quick, and they were both concentrating on the screen.

Serena paused the game and stood with feline grace, turning to Andy she smirked and handed her the controller. "I will leave you to talk, Andy."

Cassidy turned to gaze at Andy, smiling. "Yes, I'll whoop your butt."

"Hey, you guys have quicker reflexes. It is certain you'll win." Andy chuckled and folded herself into a sitting position beside the little one and un-paused the game. Within moments Cassidy had taken the ball and was initiating a cross. Her attacker fired the ball at the net. Andy had her goalie launching himself in the opposite direction as the ball hit. Andy groaned as Cassidy roared her success.

"You play okay, for a mortal," Cassidy stated. "Are you going to stay?" She asked.

"I don't know, Cass. I have decisions to make tonight," Andy stated. "Your mom mentioned strengthening our bond. But I'm a little concerned it's not what she really wants."

Cassidy paused the game as Andy tackled the ball from her player. "You may not see it, but she likes you very much. She told us she hoped you felt her warmth." She looked at Andy. "Caroline will get used to your presence should you stay. Deep down we want the same thing, for Mom to be happy. I think you can help with that. She seems..." Cassidy frowned. "...lighter. I can't explain it. You impress her and she is curious why we can't use our skills on you. Eliza was the same, she would tap her nose and say it was a secret." Cassidy smiled at the recollection and Andy grinned at her own remembrances.

"She used to do the same to me and my brother," Andy stated. "Now, how about we finish this game?"

"I think I'll play something else, what do you think of Fallout 4?" Cassidy smirked.

"I must admit I know little about it apart from it is set in a world rebuilt after a nuclear apocalypse," Andy admitted.

"I'll create you a game, I'll teach you how to play tomorrow night." Cassidy bounced where she sat and Andy couldn't help but smile as she left Cassidy creating her Gamertag and setting her up with her own profile.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy spent the rest of the late evening talking to the other immortals, but it was her conversation with Serena and Emily that left Andy stunned.

Nigel had started by telling her what little he knew of werewolves, the bite would either turn her or kill her, he then moved on to tales of the places they had been, the legends of other immortals they had discovered and of his human life as an artist.

When Emily and Serena joined them under the outdoor heater Serena spoke honestly about meeting Emily and wooing her. Emily was quiet while Serena spoke, it was the first time they had spoken of things from Serena's perspective. The hours passed quickly and as the three immortals left her to her thoughts, she reflected on all they had told her.

 _"You realise, Andy, that a human-immortal relationship is not something easy?" Serena stated. "When I met Emily, I had only recently found Miranda, she is my sister in the blood, sharing the same maker, and she had welcomed me into her family, even though she will have nothing to do with Asher." Serena smiled softly. "It was hard, to begin with. I am so very Latina, and Miranda is still very English. We are polar opposites, brought up in different eras."_

 _"When were you turned immortal?" Andy asked curiously._

 _"1966." Serena smiled when Andy's jaw dropped._

 _"I have so many questions," Andy whispered._

 _"I will answer anything you ask," Serena told her softly._

 _"How did you become immortal?" Andy asked._

 _"I met Asher one night, and he held me captivated. I believed in my youthful naivety he loved me. Little did I understand that he was feeding on me like I was a delectable morsel." Serena frowned. "The glamour wore off when I woke one evening with a burning thirst and he explained that I was Vampire. He drank from me almost to the point of death when he then compelled me to drink from him." Serena saw the concern etched in Andy's eyes. "No, Andy, it is not the same as being bonded."_

 _"In what way is it different?" Andy whispered._

 _"I was not bonded with Asher before that night, I couldn't be because I was not his mate, I was not meant to be his. When we bond it is just a taste of each other, to create a link between our minds. Bonding takes a restraint which is only possible with those who sense our warmth. It is something only they can bring out because we do not want them dead. I have to tell you most of us do not want to inflict what we are on others. We have to work hard to attain the ability to have what we call a 'little drink'. Decades, if ever. And when we reach that point we heal the wounds with our saliva leaving the victim unaware." Serena looked at Nigel. "I have only ever discovered one person asking for immortality, his life was almost over when he learned Miranda's secret. They had somehow become friends, and that friendship has lasted over 80 years."_

 _Andy's head pivoted, and she gazed at Nigel. "You asked for this life?"_

 _"Yes, Six." Nigel smiled._

 _"Wow." Andy's exclamation was low._

 _"I will leave you be." Nigel stood and stretched. Looking down at Andy he gave her a close-lipped smile. "You realise, Miranda is not one to act in haste. If she didn't believe in whatever was between you, she wouldn't even consider this. Call her when you are ready, she'll come to you, she can't help but do so." He stepped away, hurrying towards the house._

 _"Is that actually true, if I call, she'll come?" Andy asked._

 _"Oh yes," Serena smirked. "Do you not accept what I said earlier?"_

 _"I imagined it was a small exaggeration, to tease Emily." Andy grinned at Emily who rolled her eyes. "It's hard to imagine having that influence over someone so extraordinarily powerful. And in the moment of such pleasure being shocked within an inch of your life to find the focus of your daydreams there in your bedroom."_

 _Serena and Emily chuckled. "True. But the bond between eternal mates is potent. Do you know how Emily came to be immortal?" Andy shook her head. "She was running errands for that woman she worked for. The persistent ringing of her cell took her attention away from her surroundings, the French woman made impossible demands for things you wouldn't believe. As Emily crossed the busy street a speeding cab hit her. I woke that evening to a sense of dread, my name muttered repeatedly. I followed the voice to the Presbyterian. The doctor was in the room, he was speaking to a specialist. They claimed there was no chance of survival and her parents had expressed their wishes to pull the plug on her life support. I persuaded them to amend her records and leave. She would make a miraculous recovery. I couldn't let her..." Blood tears formed in Serena's eyes. "...She couldn't die. She knew the secrets of my heart, we opened our minds to each other. Emily was still calling from the depth of her mind, her body broken, begging me to save her. I unhooked her from all those machines and pulled her from that bed and carried her as quickly as I could back here. I could feel Emily weakening and I understood if she died I would fade away too. Completing the transition strengthened the bond between us."_

 _"Did it?" Andy hated interrupting Serena's tale._

 _"Yes, we are stronger together and we are equals. When Emily was human, although the bond stopped me from losing control, I had to handle Emily carefully. We do not always know our strength so one wrong move and bones become broken, or the skin is torn. Then there were times she saw me in my monstrous form. When my hunger and the passion I held for her expressed itself."_

 _"The lengthening of your fangs and that...I don't know what to call it?" Andy let out a breath. "It's like your face changes."_

 _"Yes, it is not pretty. It is when we have the least control over ourselves." Emily explained. "I will take my woman for a few drinks. Think about what Serena has told you. This will change your life."_

Andy sat under the heater still deep in thought. She knew she could love Miranda given the chance, and she wanted Miranda to give her an opportunity. She knew she desired the immortal woman, she was immeasurably beautiful to her and thoughts of Miranda left her aching. Then there was the peace and safety she felt. She hadn't let herself consider what it all meant over the two months since they met, but she understood it would only be a matter of time until she found herself in a situation like Emily had, calling to the woman in the throes of her own self-pleasure.

She had caught the shock filtering in Miranda's eyes earlier that night as they greeted one another, her mind had whispered Miranda's name as she found herself enveloped by her presence, and Miranda had picked up on it, she was sure. Unable to stop herself her voice rang out, knowing Miranda would hear her.

"Miranda..."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** So, this prompt once again came from Facebook's DWP - MirAndy page. The guys 'n' gals on the page keep my muse happy.

 **Summary:** Miranda is a very successful nightclub owner. Andy is new to town and applies for a job at one of Miranda's nightclubs. Andy then finds out that Miranda is not all she claims to be.

 **Disclaimers:** The usual disclaimers apply. Do not own them and definitely do not make $$ from them.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy welcomed the warmth as a movement beside her captured her attention. She looked up into Miranda's beautiful eyes. Her breath caught and she couldn't stop her smile.

"You called?" Miranda queried.

Andy sat back against the cushions and closed her eyes. "I think the first one is the best option." She stated. She opened her eyes and noticed the shock reflected in Miranda's. "I assume the second option would also give me the added strength and healing too, but..." Andy trailed off.

"But?" Miranda's question was low.

"But you don't want to be privy to my deepest thoughts and desires, Miranda," Andy explained further. "Not yet. They would make you extraordinarily uncomfortable."

Miranda entangled their hands. "What makes you think that?"

The warmth moved up Andy's arm, sending little waves of heat through her. Her brain short-circuited and she spoke without thinking. "Because I do not think you are ready to grasp it all, how much I feel. I don't think you are truly open to this bond."

Miranda scooted away, but her fingertips still touched Andy's. "What feelings do you think I will find unappealing? The unnecessary sense of rejection, perhaps?" Andy nodded, and she shook her head. "Impossible, infuriating woman. I was not rejecting you because I find you lacking. In fact, I believe you may have one of the most beautiful souls I have encountered."

"Then why can't I kiss you?" Andy asked curiously. "And why wait until sunrise?"

"I have never...I do not know if I am able...what if cannot control myself with you, Andréa? I do not wish to frighten you away. I witnessed how careful Serena had to be with Emily, I do not wish to hurt you. That is the reason I said to wait for daybreak, it is when I am at my weakest."

"It wouldn't be intentional if you hurt me," Andy whispered. She caught Miranda's eyes. "It seems you would prefer the second bond to the first, why?"

"I have considered everything while you have been up here. I want whatever you are comfortable with, but find the full bond appealing. You would become stronger and your reflexes quicker, you would heal from the little scrapes and bruises you inflict on yourself in your clumsiness. And I would know you, and you would know me. There would be no secrets between us. No more seeking information from half-truths written in a journal, or from third party witnesses with only a semblance an idea of what occurred."

"Couldn't I ask you the things I want to learn?" Andy asked.

"You could try, yes. However, there are things even after almost one hundred years I struggle to vocalise." Miranda admitted.

"When were you born?" Andy asked inching closer to the immortal woman.

"To life, 1872. To immortality, 1918." Miranda caught Andy's gasp. "I was born into poverty, Andréa, in the midst of the industrial revolution. My mother was a seamstress, my father a labourer on the docks. They sent me into service as a young girl and worked my way up from a scullery maid to a housemaid. I may have made my way to being a housekeeper, eventually. The governess took an interest in me and taught me how to read and write. When the young master of the house returned from Eton, I caught his attention. I had a comely face, strawberry blonde hair and a trim figure. We had a romance, of sorts. I did not realise it was possible to say no, he was in a position of power, while I was a nobody. This went on for many years while he studied at Oxford and then settled back into life as a gentleman farmer alongside his father."

"Will you tell me what happened next?" Andy asked.

"We were found out, and his father cast him out, with me by his side. He talked of us making our way together to the Americas. He was independently wealthy thanks to an inheritance from his grandparents. So, saving myself from ruin I agreed to marry him and we booked passage to Galveston." Miranda smirked. "It infuriated me that Gregory experienced no seasickness, while I prayed fervently that I would never need to board any kind of boat again. I longed to be back in England, anywhere but on the heaving Atlantic. I asked myself why I had done this mad thing, travelling with this man halfway across the world. I did not have an adventurous spirit. And I was no longer a young girl." Miranda's tone turned softer. "The years passed, and we settled into life as ranchers in Texas. We eventually had the twins but there was an outbreak of smallpox, and Gregory passed away."

"I'm sorry," Andy muttered.

"I'm not, not really. He was not always an easy man, and I was never meant to be a wealthy landowner's wife. I sold the ranch, and we moved to San Antonio. That is where this happened." Miranda waved her hand airily over herself. "Asher and I met through a mutual acquaintance. The twins disliked him on sight. I should have listened, but society back then frowned upon women being alone. Even independently wealthy, society expected me to remarry, and Asher seemed like the perfect candidate. How wrong was I?" She stalled and looked at the brunette. Miranda spotted the sadness in Andréa's eyes.

"You don't have to talk about this if you don't want," Andy whispered.

Miranda offered a reassuring smile. "I want to." She looked over the horizon gathering her thoughts. "Asher turned the twins first, to ensure I consented to this development. It has left them unable to grow into the adults I was raising them to become. I can imagine the trailblazers they would have been. The world was changing for women, slowly, but they could have been at the forefront of that change. He took that away from them, and I found I could not forgive him. I hold so much resentment for him. We fought one evening, so I packed up and we left. We moved from place to place, spending only a year anywhere. We eventually reached the West Coast, and I met Nigel on Santa Barbara Pier." Miranda let herself smile. "He became my friend, and the twins looked up to him as an uncle. I shared our secret with him. He asked me for immortality and I agreed. He has been my constant. We worked together to form ways to live this way, without hurting the innocent."

"Wow," Andy exclaimed under her breath, amazed by how open Miranda had been. She caught the woman's eyes. "You really are amazing." Miranda blushed a little, causing her skin to glow. Andy couldn't resist. Swooping in she caught Miranda's lips with her own. Seeing Miranda stiffening at her touch, she pulled away and bit her lip. "Sorry," She muttered breathlessly.

Miranda shook her head; a forelock of her perfectly styled silver fell across her eye. Andy brushed it away, tucking it back into place. "You are a brave, foolish woman." Miranda husked, her eyes darkening and canines elongating. She pounced, pushing Andy into the corner of the couch. "You are playing with fire, Andréa."

"Well if I get burnt, there's someone here who can heal me," Andy muttered breathlessly as Miranda swooped in and ensnared her full bottom lip between her own.

The force of their kiss overwhelmed Miranda. Imperfect, as all new kisses are, they held a passion that was intoxicating and she fell into them willingly. It seemed as if it was her first time being kissed, and in a way, it was. She never held a human this close unless feeding.

What stunned her the most was how easily Andréa navigated her fangs, careful not to catch herself on their sharpness, as their tongues battled. The deep thrum of the brunette's heart surrounded her, quickening as they continued to kiss. It pleased her to know she was not the only one affected by the moment.

Exerting all the control she could muster, Miranda pulled back from the embrace and caught the small whimper from the young woman. "We need to stop." She hissed. With her eyes closed, she willed herself to calm her hunger. Andréa's fingers trailing across her cheek shocked her. She turned her face away. "Don't, Andréa. Don't look at me, please." The plea tore from her unconsciously. The fear that Andréa would find her monstrous and run was immense.

It amazed her when Andréa turned her face and held it in her palms. "You..." Andy kissed her furrowed forehead. "...Are..." Her lips trailed lightly over her closed eyelids. "... Beautiful." Lips pressed chastely against her own and Miranda could sense herself relaxing as her face transformed into its usual countenance and her teeth retracted into their usual small points.

Her eyes blazed open and settled on the young woman hovering over her hesitantly. She sensed Andréa's desire and acceptance and pulled her onto her lap. "The twins are on their way up. We usually spend the last part of the night together. I hope you do not mind?"

"Not at all, they are your children and continue to do what you usually would, but are you sure you want them to view me sat on your lap like this?" Andy yawned, fighting the urge to sleep.

"I do not wish to let you go." Miranda tucked Andy's head into the crook of her neck and heard the sigh. "If you need to sleep, do so, knowing you are safe with me and mine." She whispered.

"Okay," The mumbled words had Miranda smiling as the twins made their appearance.

They stalled at the sight of the two women and Miranda watched as Cassidy nudged Caroline and smirked. "I told you this time would be different."

"Here's your ten dollars." Caroline slapped the note in her sister's hand and caught her mom's eyes. "You are happy, aren't you, mom?"

"Yes, my Bobbsey's." Miranda brushed Andy's hair away from her face, causing her to nuzzle into her happily. "She's so warm."

"So are you." Andy hummed as her lips grazed behind Miranda's ear, earning a gasp, she chuckled throatily before settling in and letting herself sleep.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

She looked down at her twins cuddled up against either side of her. Cassidy had Andrea's feet in her lap as she played one of those handheld games she enjoyed so much. Caroline held a book. Miranda did not wish to disturb the sleeping brunette but there was only a little time left to daybreak and the family needed to settle. Gesturing to the twins they stood and switched off the heaters. Miranda rose gracefully, careful not to jostle Andréa as she followed the twins into the house, watching as they locked the doors and windows before dashing down the stairs.

Miranda looked down at the woman in her arms and saw the soft smile that spoke of pleasant thoughts. She knew it was almost time for them to complete their bond. If only the first stage. She encountered a sense of disappointment that their minds wouldn't be open to one another that she wouldn't spend her day listening to this young woman's dreams.

Andy stirred, and she blinked up at Miranda blearily. "Where are we goin'?" She muttered.

"It is almost morning, darling. It is time for us to settle. I have arranged the guest room opposite mine for your use. When you wake you will find the fridge fully stocked for you." Miranda spoke softly. "There is time to get into your pyjamas while I settle the twins in and lock the rest of the house up securely.

"Okay, Miranda." Andy smiled up at the woman sleepily as they entered a large bedroom. Miranda deposited her gently on the bed and moved to the dresser, pulling out a pair of sleep pants and a camisole for the young woman from her own luggage.

"I will be back soon, you still have time to reconsider." Miranda swept from the room and Andy heard her making her way down to the next floor. Twin giggles assaulted her ears, and she smiled.

Miranda took her time, moving lightly as she secured the shutters on her daughter's windows. They slept together during the day, curled around one another. It was a familiar sight with Caroline curled protectively around Cassidy's back. They were so different, yet very much alike. Caroline was the hot-headed one, but also the deep thinker, while Cassidy was easier going and prone to laughter. Brushing their red hair from their faces she kissed their foreheads.

"Love you, mom," Caroline whispered. "She isn't so bad, you know."

"That is good to know." Miranda's lips quirked. "Sleep now, my Bobbsey's. It's time to ride the rainbow into dreamland, I'll be right here when you wake up." The words were familiar, something she had told them since their change, and something she would continue to tell them each morning as they settled into their day sleep.

Moving quietly, she met Nigel on the stairs. He moved sluggishly, as always, feeling the effects of the early morning, even before the sun rose. "Emily and Serena settled into their rooms a little while ago. Nate had an uneventful night after the transformation and Jocelyn has put protections in place here and at the club. The house is secure, Miranda. I'm ready to climb into my bed."

"What if I cannot control myself, Nigel?" Miranda whispered, concern laced through her tone.

"Serena explained something to Andy earlier, you will find restraint because you are creating the bond with the person who knows your warmth and you do not want her dead." Nigel smiled fondly at his oldest friend. "Go now, Miranda. Get yourself settled for the day. You have but another hour or two until you must sleep. I envy you that power, your ability to stay awake until after the sun rises. It is something I long for."

"It is something I have never understood, my friend. I will see you tonight. Rest well." Miranda offered the bald man a small smile, her concern somewhat eased. She watched as Nigel moved to his rooms before stepping back up the stairs towards her own.

As she stripped away her clothes, she pondered the changes she had gone through over the years. Her sleeping pattern changed 20 years after becoming immortal. The family had recently moved from California to Colorado and she was restless. The flicker of images, that made no sense, replaced the usual sluggishness that affected them all an hour before daybreak. She saw in them the whisper of long, dark hair, pale limbs and eyes like warm molten chocolate. When she met Elizabeth, those images seemed to be brought to life, except the eyes. Elizabeth's eyes were a deep blue, like the ocean. Slipping into silk pyjamas and a robe, it was ridiculous she had not realised sooner. There was only one person those images could relate to...

...Andréa.

The realisation stunned Miranda. She calculated quickly the time of the changes and realised they coincided with Elizabeth's birth.

Stepping from her room she crossed the hall towards Andréa's room. She closed her eyes and inhaled, noticing the subtle change in scents in her home. The sweet aroma of blood came from the room, enhancing the already succulent scent of the woman.

She understood what she could smell was not the pure lifeblood that ran through the woman's veins. It was a blood that religious groups and a patriarchal society proclaimed as unclean. The menses was, in fact, the most energetically powerful substance on the planet with extreme mystical qualities.

Because the patriarchy hated all that has to do with women's genitals, that was not about pleasing a man they allowed society to think of women's genitals as a means for penile penetration and procreation and anything else was a waste or disgusting.

Miranda shook her head, her eyes shut tight, resisting the temptation to swoop into the room, drag Andréa to that large bed and lick the blood from between her nether lips, a way of feeding on the beautiful woman that would not hurt her.

The door opened and Miranda's whole body responded when Andy's knuckles grazed her face before cupping in her open palm. It was an intimate gesture, and she leaned into it, welcoming the heat of the touch against her cool skin. Miranda didn't move, letting Andy trail her fingers through her hair. The gentleness of the touch left her surprised and made her heart soar. "Are you coming in here, or will we do this here?"

Miranda's eyes blazed open at the sound of amusement in Andy's voice. "You really want to do this?"

"Yeah, I guess I do," Andy whispered. Moving her hand down Miranda's shoulder and arm, she entwined their fingers and tugged Miranda's hand, as if to get her to follow.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy led Miranda into the room, closing the door quietly behind them. Unable to think of what to do or where to settle, she stalled.

Miranda recognised her confusion and took over, leading them to a chaise. She lay on her side and patted the space beside her. "I thought this may be more comfortable for us, darling." Her voice was low and husky causing Andy's eyes to darken.

Andy sat gingerly beside Miranda, rubbing her stomach. "How do you want me?"

"Lie down with me, Andréa. I still have a little time before I need to settle for the day." Miranda told her. "If you are sure about this, we need to navigate a way of doing this that you are comfortable with."

Andy settled beside the immortal woman, looking into her clear blue eyes. "You said before a little bite to your tongue or wrist."

Miranda nodded. She observed the waves of apprehension coming from the young woman. "Do not be afraid, darling. I promise this will happen however you wish, and if not now, there are many more nights to come."

"Why are you being so patient?" Andy whispered.

"I have waited almost 100 years for you, Andréa. What are a few more nights in the grand scheme? I remember countless years ago, I had difficulty settling into my day sleep as images formed in my mind." Miranda ran her hand through Andy's tresses. "Dark hair, burnished copper from the sun." Her lips quirked as her fingers trailed along Andy's collarbone. "Pale, unblemished skin." She cupped Andy's face, running a thumb under her eyes. "And dark eyes, reminiscent of warm, molten chocolate."

Andy's breath caught at the words. "You dreamt of me?"

"So, it seems." Miranda smiled at Andy's disbelief.

Andy leaned in and pressed her lips against Miranda's, feeling the immortal woman opening to her as a low growl rumbled at the back of her throat. That growl, along with the opening of Miranda's mouth sent a jolt of desire rushing south instantly. She moaned into Miranda's mouth as it moved against hers before Miranda broke their kiss rested her forehead against Andy's shoulder. Andy took a deep breath as Miranda nuzzled her face against Andy's neck and her cool breath glided against the skin. Andy arched at the awareness of Miranda's lips caressing her jugular.

"What are you doing, Miranda?" Andy husked.

Miranda traced the outline of her jugular with the tip of her tongue, humming in pleasure. "I'm savouring your skin, darling," Miranda muttered. "Don't worry, I will not bite, no matter how potent I find the call of your blood." Andy moved her head, giving Miranda more access, a gesture of trust that left the immortal woman bewildered. Moving away slightly, Miranda inhaled the scent of the desire permeating the room, both Andy's and her own.

Shifting her head, she captured Andy's lips in a searing kiss which she responded to passionately, locking her arms around Miranda's waist and tangling her legs with the immortal woman's. Their kisses deepened, and tongues battled for dominance as Andy kept pushing herself against the silver-haired immortal. As her passion rose, Miranda's teeth lengthened, and she pulled away, unwilling to catch the brunette unaware.

Andy looked into stormy blue eyes and observed the care and desire which resisted the hunger. In that single moment, she knew what she wanted. Lunging forward, she bit Miranda's lip, catching her attention fully. "Will you open your mind and dreams to me, Miranda?" She asked against between heated kisses.

Miranda moved onto her back, pulling Andy with her but ensuring her touch was light so she did not crush the young woman who was grinding herself so wantonly against her.

Miranda bit her tongue and ran it sensuously across Andy's lips before pulling back as it healed and watching as the young woman swiped the blood from her lips, closing her eyes against the flavour.

Miranda worried this was the moment Andy would find herself disgusted, but she leaned forward and brushed her lips hungrily against Miranda's, her own tongue seeking entrance. Rather than taking care, Andy ran her tongue against the sharp fangs, piercing the muscle and filling Miranda's mouth with her blood, Miranda pierced her own tongue again before filling Andy's mouth and they continued to kiss. They swallowed moans and each other's blood as with a swipe of her tongue Miranda healed Andy.

Although humans find that their own blood can seem metallic, like rust or a copper penny, immortals found each human aroma unique. To Miranda, Andy's blood was like sweet honey and cherry blossoms. For her the scent, which also held a hint of cut grass, was addictive and she knew she would remember it forever. For Andy, Miranda's blood was pleasantly sweet, a mix of cherry liquor, and berries with a hint of creamy vanilla. It was unlike anything she had known before. The more she drank the more intoxicating she found it. It made her light-headed and woozy, in a good way. Like having a glass of fine wine after a hard day.

As Miranda began another round of blood sharing, piercing both her own tongue and Andy's, she caught the flickering images from Andy's life, the recognition of her parents and grandmother's voices as a baby, her love of the swings where she got to soar high in the sky. She heard snippets of conversations and saw memories important to her. Miranda understood Andy's relationship with her grandmother was her primary source of happiness throughout her childhood. She saw Elizabeth, her throat scarred from a tracheostomy, her left side paralysed and unable to walk without aid. She experienced the anger that overwhelmed Andy when she found out her brother had taken her meagre savings, made from working weekends at her father's law firm, to feed his drug habit and witnessed the moment Andy found him in that hovel, after three days searching for him, his glassy eyes open and lips blue with his belt tight around his scrawny arm and a dirty needle in his hand. She felt the brunette's yearning for New York and Elizabeth's voice rang out in her ears, just one word; _Saudade_.

Andy saw images of Miranda in various stages of her human and immortal life. The frightened young girl sent into Domestic Service outside London, her pleasure in learning to read and write, the journey across the Atlantic with a tall red-headed man, the birth of the twins. She saw the moment Asher entered Miranda's life and felt her shock at discovering him in the twin's bedroom that fateful night. Asher hissed angry words at her as she struck the immortal man in her fury before relenting and agreeing to the change, knowing she could never leave her children. She saw the moment Miranda and Nigel met as the man contemplated suicide, watched her grandma auditioning at the club and sensed the deep melancholy that had surrounded Miranda for years after she left Nashville. There were small moments of happiness from the twins, Nigel and when Serena and then Emily came along.

Miranda sucked Andy's tongue gently, once again healing it and Andy moaned when the immortal woman broke contact. "Enough, my darling." Miranda husked, knowing any more might crumble the small restraint she still held.

Andy's whimper had Miranda turning them and hovering over the brunette. Andy's eyes blazed open, and she looked at Miranda as if awestruck. "Why is there a purple light surrounding you?"

"Mm, the same reason I see a beautiful cerulean aura surrounding you." Miranda grinned down at her as her face relaxed. "You can see my aura, and I can see yours. I thought you may be yellow."

"Hey, I'm not a coward." Andy huffed good-naturedly.

Miranda chuckled. "You misunderstand, my darling. When you touched Jocelyn earlier, a yellow light surrounded you, she must have been projecting her aura somehow as she read you."

"I know little about this stuff, but yours is a beautiful colour, purple is my favourite," Andy replied, using her legs to pull Miranda closer. Miranda groaned and closed her eyes.

 _ **"I can't seem to help myself. My freaking hormones are driving me insane. Maybe I should apologise."**_ Andy thought.

 _ **"So, I noticed, my darling, and don't you dare ever apologise for it,"**_ Miranda responded silently as she pulled back, looking into Andy's eyes, which widened in shock.

 _ **"You can hear me?"**_ Andy asked.

Miranda's smile stretched as her body relaxed. _"_ ** _Yes, my darling. I explained this would happen."_** Miranda fought her bubbling laughter. _**"I t**_ ** _hink I will look forward to this new ability."_** She arched her eyebrow and spoke out loud. "Now, are you going to let me up?"

"Nu-uh, I have you right where I want you," Andy giggled before turning serious. "Do you need to sleep?"

"I still have a little time and someone seems extra responsive to my touch," Miranda whispered. "There is something I could do to ease those hormones." Miranda projected the images that had entered her mind before they completed their bond and she caught Andy's gasp. Looking down at the woman she saw her blush.

 ** _"Oh God, when she looks at me like that..."_** Andy's brain whispered the words before she realised and she threw her arm over her face in embarrassment. Miranda chuckled before trailing her lips down Andy's neck, chest and pulling her camisole up to trail her lips over her stomach.

Miranda growled as the scent of Andy's desire overwhelmed her. **_"If you wish me to stop, I can."_** Miranda glanced up and saw the acceptance in Andy's eyes. Tearing the cotton sleep pants free, she saw Andy's plain black panties, encasing the part she wanted to taste. She gestured for Andy to raise her ass, and as she complied she gently removed the panties. She inhaled deeply and knew she would never intentionally hurt the woman. Looking up she gave the Andy one last chance to change her mind. **_"My darling, may I?"_**

 ** _"Yes, Miranda."_** Andy shuddered as Miranda's tongue swept through her folds, the hum of pleasure vibrating through her. "Oh, Miranda. YES!" Andy's voice echoed through the silent house and Miranda was thankful, for the first time, that her family slept like the dead.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** So, this prompt once again came from Facebook's DWP - MirAndy page. The guys 'n' gals on the page keep my muse happy.

 **Summary:** Miranda is a very successful nightclub owner. Andy is new to town and applies for a job at one of Miranda's nightclubs. Andy then finds out that Miranda is not all she claims to be.

 **Disclaimers:** The usual disclaimers apply. Do not own them and definitely do not make $$ from them.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda appeared out of the darkness in a field of long grass and let out a startled bark of laughter. Unable to resist she set off at a run towards the sound of flowing water. It was warm and the rays of the sun rolled over her. Coming to a standstill at the banks of the unknown river she looked up and squinted. She studied the endless blue sky and white fluffy clouds. A smile stretched across her face. She caught the sweet laughter coming from a few steps away and looked down into the happy face of her mate. **_"Andréa!"_**

 ** _"I love it when you smile like that."_** Andréa's voice reached her mind, and she caught the sincerity in her eyes.

 ** _"How am I in the sun, my darling?"_** Miranda asked. After almost 100 years, to walk in the sun, to have it beat down on her face, was something she never expected. It left her breathless.

 ** _"You seem to have invaded my dream."_** Andréa's smile was wide as she tugged at her and pulled her into her lap. **_"Not that I'll ever complain about that. I'm glad you are here."_** Andréa rested her chin on her shoulder and let out a small sigh of contentment. **_"This was one of my favourite places as a child."_**

 ** _"Tell me why?"_** Miranda asked. She was curious about the young woman.

 ** _"I have told you about my brother. Brad and I were close until high_** _**school when he got in with the wrong crowd and his behaviour changed. I did not understand it was drug-related. We lived in a small community on the outskirts of Cincinnati, everyone knew everyone, but there was a darkness in that world I was blind to. This was our place. We used to come here and play on the river. Dad put a swing on that tree there."**_ Andréa pointed to a tree about 500 meters in the distance.

Miranda settled in further, relaxing into the loose embrace. She caught the boisterous laughter of children and flickers of images rushed through her subconscious. The little girl she recognised as her Andréa and a blonde curly-haired boy, with blue eyes like his grandmothers and a smile exactly like that of the woman she was snuggled in to. They stood face-to-face, working their legs as they swung high into the air over the river bank.

Turning her head, she caught the image as it faded and the wind picked up around them, turning the day into night. She experienced a sense of deep yearning as the vista in front of her changed and the New York skyline rose from the darkness under a cover of fog. It was an image she knew, the one she first experienced when she moved from Nashville to New York. **_"What is this, Andréa?"_**

 ** _"This is from the first dream I had of New York before I even grasped the city existed. I have no idea where it came from. My first remembrance of this was from very early childhood. Each time I saw and recognised New York on the TV, I cried. The intensity of my desire to see this city was overwhelming. My soul cried for the place that plagued my dreams. And each moment I have lived here, it is as if I know it."_** Andréa seemed nervous. **_"I think I do because you do."_**

 ** _"Saudade?"_** Miranda queried. **_"I heard the word when we bonded."_**

Andréa nodded. **_"Yes, a constant feeling of absence, the sadness of something that's missing, wishful longing for completeness or wholeness and the yearning for something mysterious and transcendent..."_** Her words faltered and she stiffened as a howl rent through the air. **_"I'm scared, Miranda."_**

 ** _"Don't be. I will let nothing to happen to you."_** Miranda tried to reassure the young woman as louder howls filled their ears and a large dark brown wolf appeared from the fog.

The wolf shook its wet fur and spotting them, snarled, its teeth bared.

Miranda growled as her teeth extended at the perceived threat to herself and her mate. Inching into a crouched position in front of Andréa a fierce roar of anger tore from her throat.

The wolf tilted its head, looking at her as if searching her eyes and then behind her at her Andréa. It let out a little whine before launching itself in their direction, its claws contacted Andréa's t-shirt as she pushed her away tackling the beast head-on.

 ** _"Wake up, my darling,"_** Miranda shouted as she rolled herself and the wolf away.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy woke up with a start covered in a cold sweat. She was unsure of her surroundings and it confused her. The dream had seemed so real, talking to Miranda and then the wolf launching itself at them. Looking at the digital display on the alarm clock on the bedside table she realised it was almost 2 pm.

Sliding out from under the comforter she stalked to the en-suite and flung open the door. Moving to the vanity she caught sight of her reflection and gasped. Something had shredded her t-shirt from shoulder to waist. Pulling it over her head she saw the faint claw marks, not deep enough to draw blood, but enough to leave trails in her pale skin. She caught the scent of wet fur and scrunched her nose up. Pulling her t-shirt to her nose she threw it away, disgusted by the odour that seemed to be buried deep within the material.

Shedding the rest of her clothes she stepped into the shower and adjusted it accordingly. She washed away the sweat and scent of the creature with the expensive body wash provided and while the water washed over her she became overwhelmed by the confusion her dream had caused.

She needed answers yet she understood she would not get them for at least another few hours, not until the immortals rose from their slumber. Worried, she let herself pray for Miranda and her safety as her tears rose and fell.

 ** _"I'm okay, Andréa. Please, do not cry for me."_** Miranda's quiet words entered her mind, and they soothed her. **_"I am always with you, do not fear."_**

"Miranda, what does all this mean?" She whispered the words and getting no response tried to send the question through the air, in the hope Miranda would hear it. Waiting for a beat and gaining no answer she finished washing her hair and stepped from the shower. Wrapping herself in a towel she made her way to the bedroom and went in search of clothes. She found, not only her own but a range of new items in her size. She understood it was Miranda's way of accepting her into her home and life, even before the decision was made to further the bond between them.

Leaving a mental note to thank the immortal woman she dressed in new lingerie, a pair of black skinny jeans and a plaid Burberry shirt. The clothes were worth more than her monthly rent but she loved the thought that had gone I to the choices to make sure she was comfortable. She felt as if perhaps she belonged here with the family.

Her stomach grumbled. Rubbing it absent-mindedly she remembered Miranda's words about the fridge being fully stocked for her and went in search of food and coffee. Moving quickly but quietly down the stairs, she sniffed and caught the aroma of coffee in the air. Frowning, she crept towards the kitchen to find Jocelyn sat on the kitchen workbench, swinging her legs impatiently.

"Bright blessings, Andy. I thought you'd never get your butt down here. Thank the Goddess for small favours." Jocelyn raised her hands, palms up and grinned at the brunette.

Andy shook her head. "Jocelyn. what are you doing here?"

Jocelyn shook her head. "There are things I imagined we could do this afternoon, to celebrate and give thanks for your bond with Miranda." Jocelyn searched her eyes and sniffed. "And I sense you may need someone to talk to. But first, there's a fruit platter in the fridge and your coffee is ready. Get something to eat and then we'll get air."

"Seriously?" The offer flummoxed Andy.

"Trust me, Andy," Jocelyn asked. "We'll be here when Miranda awakens."

"Promise?" Andy queried. Seeing Jocelyn's nod, she did the only thing she could. "Okay." She whispered in agreement.

Jocelyn jumped off the counter and moved to the coffee machine. Pouring two cups she set them down at the breakfast bar. "Come on, eat something and then we can get on with the afternoon."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Jocelyn led Andy out into the back garden and spoke. "Each night I come outside, and I raise my hands so my palms are facing the moon and I thank the Goddess for her blessings in my life." Jocelyn smiled. "You may not be spiritual or religious, but I hoped you may also wish to give thanks to the Goddess."

"What does that entail?" Andy was curious.

"I brought you some night phlox. It is for the joining of two hearts, meaning our souls are united." Jocelyn caught her eyes. "It will encourage family unity and harmony. I thought, over time, we can plant a moon garden, for when you wish to give thanks for your many blessings."

"Won't Miranda mind? I mean, well, this is her house and..." Andy bit her lip as she trailed off.

"No, Andy. Miranda will not mind at all." Jocelyn smiled as Andy breathed a sigh of relief. "She introduced us for a reason, primarily so I can help with the changes that will come. Not the physical ones. There are things in this world, superstitions if you will, that many do not believe in. But those superstitions come from the truth." Jocelyn looked at her and caught Andy worrying her lip. "When Emily and Serena bonded Emily told me how Serena often joined her in her dreams, it was a way for them to learn about each other. Was Miranda with you today?"

Andy nodded. "There was a wolf in my dream, and when I woke up I had s trail of scratches from my shoulder to my stomach, my t-shirt was torn too," Andy admitted.

"A lucid dream," Jocelyn muttered. She looked up. "Possibly the mere suggestion of the wolf attacking caused the symptoms."

"So, you think it's the nocebo effect?" Andy asked.

"I don't know, Andy." Jocelyn frowned. "And where there any other physical manifestations?"

"My clothes stank like wet fur. It was, pungent and unpleasant." Andy's nose scrunched up in remembrance.

Jocelyn closed her eyes. "Sebum, it is not the most pleasant of scents." Her eyes blazed open. "Did you and Nate, ever...well, did he ever bite you or..." Jocelyn blushed. "...this is embarrassing..."

"Go on?" Andy whispered.

"Was he into any form of salirophilia? Urolagnia or coprophilia, spring to mind." Jocelyn caught her eye.

"You're asking if he marked his territory on me? If he peed or pooped?" Andy expressed her disbelief. "God, no!" She hissed.

"Chill Andy, I had to ask, there's a reason this manifestation happened. If it was Nate, he should not be in wolf form right now and he should not be able to reach you in your dreams. I must investigate this and find out how this happened." Jocelyn put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a small box and handed it to her. "Miranda asked me to make this for you last night. She wanted something that would offer you protection so I created an amulet, containing Aconite, it offers protection from werewolves."

Andy looked into the box and found a slender silver ring holding a soft silvery blue gemstone. "It's so pretty. What's this stone?"

"It's a moonstone. People believe it can reunite lovers, heal the wearer, and promote inner emotional healing, it is notably powerful at the time of the full moon. There are certain werewolf legends that state the stone's powers can halt a werewolf mid-shift, leaving him powerless." Jocelyn waved at a cleared area under the kitchen window. "This is where I thought we could plant your garden."

"Are you sure the Goddess really see my bond with Miranda as a blessing?" Andy asked.

"Yes. The Goddess wants you to enjoy your life because she is the reason we experience pleasure and love. Too many people let their day-to-day responsibilities impede accepting that gift. People think by kicking back and relaxing, we are neglecting some responsibility we have." Jocelyn grinned. "The Goddess wants you to experience pleasure, Andy. They are her gifts to us. My advice, exercise self-care every day, even if it's just in the form of an extra-long shower, eating something you love or even masturbating. As long as you exist in those moments fully and completely."

"Mastur...wow, um..." Andy blushed furiously as Jocelyn laughed joyfully.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda woke shortly after sunset and groaned. She sensed Andréa's presence and the scent of her blood peaked her hunger. It relaxed her, leaving her with a sense of peace.

Miranda felt dirty after the dream fight with the wolf and the flavour of foul blood and wet fur tainted her mouth. She remembered she broke the wolf's front legs while pinning it by the throat with her teeth. She had gotten the better of the beast before darkness descended around her. The final thing she remembered was Andréa's tears and trying to reassure her.

Climbing out of bed she stood still and concentrated on the sounds of her house. Her thoughts flickered to the moments before dawn, to the period after she had bonded with the woman at the centre of her attention, her tongue lapping intimately until the woman climaxed. **_"Mine."_** She thought possessively. She wanted to revisit that moment again, soon.

 ** _"So, it seems."_** She caught the amusement in Andy's voice as she responded.

She knew Andréa would have seen the images as they crossed her mind and smirked. **_"I shall be down once I have cleaned up."_** Miranda scrunched her nose up at the stench coming off her clothes. **_"I smell worse than Patricia after she's chased squirrels through puddles."_**

 ** _"I can't wait to meet the canine Priestly."_** Andy's tone was teasing and she could sense that the young woman's wariness of her had all but disappeared. **_"I'm sure she's the only one that doesn't want to take a bite out of me."_**

Miranda stripped out of her pyjamas as she hurried through to her bathroom and brushed her teeth. **_"If Nigel advises you your scent is delectable, just remind him where the scent comes from and he'll retire quickly enough. We will all have to get used to having a mortal woman near again."_** Miranda caught sight of herself in the mirror and frowned.

 ** _"M'kay,"_** Andy stated.

Taking the time to look herself over, she saw the ravages of the time before she became immortal. The silvery scar caused by the birth of her twins that travelled vertically down from high on her stomach was still clear as were the stretch marks on her thighs and lower abdomen. It wasn't like immortality had erased every imperfection, however much she wished otherwise. She pursed her lips as her eyes continued to view her reflection.

 ** _"Wow, is that what you look like under all those gorgeous designer dresses? You are so beautiful."_** Andy whispered breathlessly. **_"It's probably a good job I'm all the way down these stairs, I'd devour you in an instant if I was there."_**

A smile blossomed on her face at the sincerity behind the words and the delicious images that followed. **_"Really, my darling, I would have never have assumed you were such a voyeur, although I enjoy catching glimpses of your imagination."_** She caught the clattering of feet up the stairs, a movement so ungraceful it could only be one person. She heard the door opposite her bedroom slam shut and the lock snick into place. ** _"What on Earth?"_**

 ** _"Cold shower."_** Andy breathed.

Miranda threw her robe on and hastened out of her bedroom. Focusing on the door opposite, she smirked as the lock moved and the door swung open. Stepping into the room she spotted the door to the en-suite was ajar and could feel the cold condensation creeping from the room. She tapped on the door. "Andréa?" Miranda called softly.

She stepped back as the door was flung open and her hand grasped. She saw the slim silver ring as waves of heat travelled up her arm from Andréa's touch. "Get that gorgeous butt in here," Andy demanded.

Miranda let herself be pulled into the bathroom and smirked at the brightness in her mate's eyes. Her eyes travelled the length of Andréa's torso and she took in the faint scratch marks. A low growl escaped at the sight, a sign of her displeasure. Stepping forward, she trailed the tip of her tongue along the four ridges caused by the wolf's claws. She relaxed when the marks faded to leave unblemished skin behind. "That's better." She whispered.

She looked up again into the face of her mate when she saw her lean closer as if to kiss her and saw her nose scrunching up adorably. "We need to get you in the shower, Miranda. You stink like a wet mutt." Andy muttered.

Catching the eyes that had haunted her dreams for almost 80 years she nodded once. "Acceptable."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda was in heaven as Andréa soaped her body gently, taking the time to map each inch of her skin, removing all traces of the dog. She delighted in the contrasting sensations of warm hands and cold water as her body reacted to the slightest touch given by her mate. She watched as Andréa adjusted the water temperature and grabbed the shampoo she favoured. Standing under the warm spray of water she sighed. **_"Heavenly."_** Her brain buzzed around the word as her eyes fell shut.

Andréa massaged shampoo into her hair, her nails scratching at her scalp. Miranda hummed in pleasure as the brunette rinsed her hair careful not to get shampoo into her eyes. "This was not my plan when I came in here." Miranda husked.

"I realise that, but we have work soon and I want to give you my undivided attention when I make love to you for the first time." Andy's words had her breath catching. "Plus, there are things we need to talk about."

"I suppose so. You will not be needed at the club this evening though." Miranda stated.

Her eyes flashed open as Andréa clattered backwards away from her. "What? Why?" Andy demanded.

"Nate is there, my darling, albeit secured. It is not safe." Miranda explained.

"This is my life you are delivering decisions about, Miranda. He killed someone and triggered this curse because of me." Andy stated coldly.

"Andréa, please," Miranda begged. "He could hurt you." She observed as Andréa moved from the shower and took in the sight of her bare, toned calves. She saw the small anklet and frowned. It looked somewhat familiar.

"I need to work, Miranda." Andy's voice was quiet as she wrapped a towel around herself. She knew Miranda would hear her over the hiss of the water. "I still have rent to pay and..."

Miranda shut the shower off and stepped from the glass enclosure. "I'll pay whatever bills you accrue."

"No, I need to work, Miranda. My options are limited, thanks to Ravitz, but I would go stir crazy doing nothing. Staying at the Crimson will allow me to keep your hours, alternate to that I'll get a day job, I'm sure I could get a temp position somewhere." Andy kept her gaze averted as she handed her a towel.

 ** _"Stubborn. Just like her grandmother."_** The thought escaped from Miranda causing Andy to snigger.

"Grandma used to say I was far worse," Andy whispered. "Please, Miranda. I won't go in search for him, I would prefer not to see him, but I need to keep busy, to keep my mind off the confrontation that is sure to come."

Miranda focussed on her feet as she adjusted the towel. "He will sense you there, Andréa." She swallowed. "I want nothing to hurt you. You don't understand, not yet."

"Make me understand then." Andy pleaded.

She placed a hand on Andréa's back. "If you hurt, I will hurt. If you die now, I will fade away, not immediately but, still..." Miranda grimaced realising she wasn't showing Andréa what she truly meant. Her reasons sounded selfish when they were far from it. "...Not that I care very much for immortality but I cannot lose you after only one night, Andréa. I want an eternity with you, but one wrong move and you could die."

Andy spun around and Miranda saw the determination in her eyes. "Miranda, I also want that eternity. I sensed the moment you woke up tonight, and I very much wanted to be in here with you, but I did not know if it was something you can allow. I understand upon walking and sleeping you are at your most vulnerable and uninhibited. I did not wish for my presence to be an inconvenience."

"You would never...I promised myself I would not hurt you." Miranda whispered.

"And you haven't, you were so gentle last night, but I don't want to cause you additional pain." Andy swallowed. "I understand there's a part of you that hungers for my blood. You fight it, but I will not take unnecessary risks or cause you undue emotional or physical distress."

It stunned her when Andréa stepped into her personal space and heat surrounded her as she gathered her in a loose embrace. The scent of the young woman's blood called to Miranda, and she closed her eyes to fight against her natural urges. A small whimper tore from her throat causing Andréa to step back quickly. "Stay." She whimpered, unable to stop the words. Her eyes blazed open. "Stay close to me tonight. Here."

Andréa's answering smile was all the confirmation she needed. "Yes, Miranda. Tonight, and every night from here."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda led Andréa into the bedroom and was surprised to find heat surrounding her once again as Andréa pressed against her back. Her hunger overwhelmed her.

"Miranda," Andy whispered. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"I need to feed," Miranda revealed. "I usually have a reasonable threshold, but it is not...I'm finding it..." Miranda trailed off and bolted out of the embrace. She saw the flicker of pain in Andréa's eyes as she searched the space near her only to see her on the furthest side of the room. She knew, if she stayed in that embrace any longer, she wouldn't be able to control her thirst.

Andréa spun on her heel and stumbled back to the bathroom, slamming the door with so much force a photo hanging from the wall fell to the floor, shattering on impact. Miranda winced and moved steadily to sit on the end of the bed, waiting for the brunette to make a reappearance. She could hear the slightly muffled words as Andréa paced. Andréa's thoughts were enlightening.

 ** _"Goddamnit, this is ridiculous. She asked me to stay close and then retreats."_** Andy declared. **_"If she needs something, she only has to say. I would gladly give her what she wants."_**

 ** _"Would you really, my darling?"_** Miranda couldn't stop the question, and if truth be told, she wanted to know the answer.

 ** _"Get out of my head, Miranda."_** Andy seethed. **_"That's not fair."_**

Miranda flinched, feeling the waves of emotions rolling off the woman. ** _"If I could, I would,"_** Miranda stated. ** _"Your thoughts are extraordinarily loud, Andréa. It's hard to switch you off."_**

Miranda caught the small chuckle coming from the bathroom. **_"Impossible woman,"_** Andy whispered.

She detected the small click of the bathroom door and looked up into the tender gaze of her mate. "I'm sorry, Andréa." The apology tripped off her tongue easily. "I, well, I did not wish to make assumptions about us, to make you think any of this was something I ever expected. And sometimes I have to move away, so I can stay in control. It is not a reflection on you, I promise."

"I'm sorry too, I over-reacted," Andy muttered, sitting beside Miranda. She placed her hand on Miranda's bare thigh. "I meant what I thought. I would gladly give you whatever you need." Andy stated.

"You." Miranda husked capturing Andréa's lips between hers. "All I need is you, my darling." Miranda caught her eyes and opened her mind. **_"You are gorgeous and I want nothing more than to rip that towel off, but I know that I have to control myself around you_** _**before I end up hurting you."**_

 ** _"I trust you with my life Miranda."_** Andy's mind whispered.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda lay between Andréa's legs having moved down after coaxing her back onto the centre of the bed. She threaded her fingers through silken tresses, swallowing her moan in a punishing kiss. Andréa's hands pulled her closer as she deepened the kiss, her tongue hot and demanding. Miranda growled into her mouth as their shared kisses grew increasingly passionate.

She moved down, kissing, nipping and sucking her way over sensitive breasts and down Andréa's toned stomach and thighs, often grazing her sharp canines across the pale skin before soothing her with her tongue. Miranda grabbed and held Andréa's thighs as she kneaded them, lightening her touch as her lips pressed against Andréa's inner thigh, lightly stroking the area. She sensed Andréa's growing arousal as ripples of excitement rolled through her body causing her to arch into her touch and moan loudly. "Spread your legs for me," Miranda said. Andréa didn't hesitate.

Her lips trailed against the pulse in the femoral artery and she told herself to stay level-headed. The scent of the woman below her was intoxicating, and she knew if she should bite it would supply her with oxygenated, protein-rich blood. The thought made her mouth water and her teeth elongated. Miranda understood she would have to be careful not to bite down on the unblemished flesh between her lips. It would be easy to puncture the vein, giving a smooth and constant stream of lifeblood, and it would be safer for Andréa. Safer still would be to feed on the great saphenous vein. She could easily heal the woman as long as she could maintain control.

Closing her eyes, she fought, once again, with her thirst, believing she would never have the control to just have a 'little taste' of the woman writing beneath her. She continued to tease, sinking lower and letting her arms slide under Andréa's thighs.

Andréa's nether mouth demanded to be savoured. Bringing her mouth to her, she swiped along her folds, gently licking and taking delight in the sensation of warm softness under her tongue. Heat surrounded her as Andréa's thighs locked around her head and the young woman's juices flowed into her mouth. Slightly sweet and tangy, it brought an instant sense of calmness to the immortal woman.

Andy moaned and thrust herself into Miranda's face. "I'm coming!" she cried out, announcing it with a deep moan.

" ** _Already?"_** From the haze of pleasure, Miranda experienced a twinge of disappointment and let it show.

 ** _"If you are thirsty, you can..."_** Andy's thought trailed to a stop as the rapture she experienced overwhelmed her. She was coming hard, Miranda's tongue coaxing noises out of her she had never encountered before.

Miranda didn't need to be told twice, letting her fear go she stopped licking and finding the pulsing vein bit down, moaning as blood gushed into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat.

Andréa's hands tangled in her damp hair holding her in place as she sucked, moaning as the sweetest blood continued to flow. She saw images, moments of delight and despair in equal measures. She saw the young woman holding an old tattered journal in her hands reverently, recognising Elizabeth's uneven script.

Miranda stopped sucking as Andréa became limp underneath her as her orgasm ebbed. Running her tongue over the bite, healing it easily. She looked up into burning hazel eyes. Her gaze fell to Andréa's lips, watching as she licked her own plump bottom one, making it glisten invitingly. It was all she needed to move to capture the beautiful lips in a searing kiss. Her hands moved to cup Andréa's jaw before pulling away breathlessly. "You take my breath away." She husked.

Andréa's hands reach for her but she captured her wrists before they can accomplish whatever they set out to do. She grinned down at the brunette as a low whine escaped. "Please, sweetheart. Let me touch you." Andy whimpered.

Miranda leaned back, a frown marring her features. "I don't know how." She whispered. "I've never..."

Andy freed her hands and ran them delicately through Miranda's silver hair, tilting her head to catch her eyes. "Let me show you." She whispered, moving her hands down to Miranda's shoulders, over her collarbone and down to cup her breasts.

"Yes!" Miranda gasped, arching into the soft touch.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** So, this prompt once again came from Facebook's DWP - MirAndy page. The guys 'n' gals on the page keep my muse happy.

 **Summary:** Miranda is a very successful nightclub owner. Andy is new to town and applies for a job at one of Miranda's nightclubs. Andy then finds out that Miranda is not all she claims to be.

 **Disclaimers:** The usual disclaimers apply. Do not own them and definitely do not make $$ from them.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda was experiencing a haze of pleasure like never before as the woman above her worked her magic, trailing soft lips along every inch of her skin. Andréa was a maestro, making her body sing in a way no-one else ever had. With her eyes closed and her hips rocking she felt wanton, but the sensations she felt were extraordinary.

When they first bonded, she had heard Serena explain to Nigel how amazing being intimate with Emily was and she remembered she scoffed at the time, but now she had to agree. There was something beautifully erotic about the heat of the mortal woman against her as she moved randomly over her. The emotions she felt were indescribable.

She understood once Andréa became immortal it would add another layer to their relationship, and she wouldn't need to fear the possibility of hurting her, it would allow her to be an active participant in their lovemaking. She looked forward to that moment.

The nip of teeth at her pelvis snapped her focus back to the brunette. Her eyes blazed open and she looked down into an expressive, heated gaze.

"Are you still with me." Andy husked.

"Yesss," Miranda hissed. "Please..." The plea tore from her throat. "Please, don't stop now." Miranda groaned, thrusting her hips, seeking further contact.

"Mm, okay," Andy whispered.

Miranda's eyes fell shut and she growled as Andréa's tongue dipped to lick between her folds, teasing her sensitive clit with warm, firm strokes. Andréa's touch was electrifying and a feeling of fierce desire washed over her when she looked down, with hooded eyes. at the brunette between her thighs. She understood what they were sharing this night was something that would change her intrinsically.

She had never been sexually attracted to women, not even, she realised, to Elizabeth. She had loved the woman all those years before and wanted her companionship, but she had never had this all-encompassing desire for her, not as she did for Andréa.

"Andréa..." The moan tore from deep within as her back bowed. Andréa grinned up at her, entering her with a deep thrust of two fingers and twisting them inside her in a punishing fashion.

Andy sucked on Miranda's clit as she pushed another finger into her centre. Pulling them all the way out, she pushed them back in all the way in firm strokes. She could feel the tightness as Miranda clenched around her fingers and adored the fact that she was coaxing such a strong reaction from the immortal woman.

Miranda felt her fangs elongate and her face change, unable to control it. A fierce rumbling purr escaped from deep within her chest as she rode the currents of the first climax of her existence. As she returned to Earth, her hands moved to run through the silken tresses of her mate as her fangs retracted. "You are beautiful, Andréa. Your heart and soul touch me in a way no other has done before." Miranda whispered.

Andy opened her eyes at those words. "You are the beautiful one, Miranda." She settled her head into Miranda's stomach. "I'm not squashing you, am I?"

Miranda chuckled lightly. "Don't be absurd, my darling."

"Can I ask you something?" Miranda hummed her permission. "What if we eventually decide we don't get along? What if I do something to displease you?" Andy asked nervously.

 ** _"We are destined, my Andréa."_** Miranda's mind answered her quickly. At Andy's small smile as she glanced up into her eyes, her lips quirked up in response and she answered properly. "We still have much to learn about each other, but it will happen over time, our bond will become unbreakable and our love will grow even deeper," Miranda stated firmly.

"Love?" Andy queried softly.

Miranda eased Andy up beside her and turned on her side to face her. "We will fall in love, my darling. I already feel so much love for you and you may not see it yet, but you love me too. If not, you would not have bound yourself to me." She traced Andy's jaw with the tips of her fingers. "Think about it."

Andy frowned in concentration as images of Miranda flowed through her consciousness from their first meeting until the night before. Miranda smiled at the haze of warmth she felt, even from the thoughts of herself entering her mind.

Andy looked up, catching Miranda's eyes. "I told myself when considering this, that I could, given the opportunity, love you. I wanted that chance. You make me know peace and I feel safe with you." Andy admitted. "I don't claim to understand this thing between us but I have responded to you since that first night, I constantly felt your warmth."

"You hid it well, my darling," Miranda smirked. "Now, will you tell me how my little persuasions stopped working?" She asked. The matter had piqued her curiosity. "Not that they would work now we are bonded."

"I found a journal, started by my Grandma the night she auditioned at Midnight Velvet. The first entry I read was one towards the back that explained how she told you she was pregnant and marrying Grandpa Jed. She mentioned a necklace." Andy licked her lips. "She realised it weakened your skills." Andy turned on her back and lifting her leg, removed the fine chain and pendant from around her ankle. She turned and handed it to Miranda. "The chain broke when she was having my dad. The birth was difficult. She turned it into a bracelet and gave it to me for my 13th birthday. It came from my great-grandad, he picked it up his travels across Asia. It's made from Yttrium, which is apparently what stops your mind tricks."

Miranda's fingers brushed against the small metal dragon, its eye set with a precious amethyst. "I knew I recognised this earlier when you stepped from the shower." Miranda placed it around her wrist. "I always thought it quite pretty, it does not deserve to remain hidden."

"You're not mad?" Andy asked.

"No, not mad at all. Amazed in a way." Miranda admitted. "You stared a monster in the eye, without even a flicker of fear and told her to kill you because she wouldn't control you."

Andy sat up. "How can you even say that? That you are a monster?"

"You saw me that night, Andréa, as I fed on that man." Miranda's words were whispered as she also sat up and rested against the headboard. "You saw me in my true form. I know it can be terrifying, it is not pleasant."

"It was your tone of voice rather than anything else that frightened me that night. Yes, your face changed, but you tried to keep it averted and save me from that perceived horror. But I thought you were, as you always are, so very beautiful. When you are like that your eyes shine so brightly, they are almost luminous." Andy tried to reassure the immortal woman. "And honestly, when I have seen you in your true form since that night, I've been a little distracted."

"You have seen the change in my face, and still think me beautiful?" Miranda queried. She held a hand in front of her in a silent gesture to wait when she saw Andy about to speak. Her eyes fell closed as she let herself be seen. Her eyes blazed open.

Without any distractions, Andy gazed at the immortal woman. She was stunned to see the luminous, vibrant hues of blue that Miranda's eyes became with her transformation. They glowed with an ethereal light. Tearing her eyes away she viewed the full change that occurred. Miranda's pale skin seemed almost translucent, her forehead was more pronounced, her eyes sunken and cheeks hollowed. Miranda's canines, usually small and sharp, were longer. She looked ready to pounce and devour but Andy recognised that she was in control and knew no harm would come to her.

Miranda watched as Andréa's expressive eyes took in every change. Closing her eyes, she felt her face change to its usual human appearance. When her eyes reopened, she searched those eyes and found no hint of disgust, only acceptance and affection. She felt an immeasurable amount of relief.

"You are not a monster, Miranda. Not to me." Andy scooted closer. "You told me you did not ask for this change, you were going to live your life and watch your babies grow into women who would change the world." Andy brushed the immortal woman's hair from her eyes. "But if that hadn't happened, we would not have met. And my life would be left wanting, from the lack of you." She offered the woman a bright smile. Now, will you come outside and give a blessing to the Goddess with me?"

"Yes." Miranda stood and held her hand out for the brunette. "Yes, I believe a blessing for the gift of you, is something that is required." Miranda grinned, flashing just a small hint of fang. "I have a moonflower that I wish to plant in gratitude. Your assistance will be much appreciated."

"Mm, maybe we should shower." Andy's smile was blinding.

 ** _"That's what got us in this situation, to_** ** _begin with,"_** Miranda smirked as Andy rolled her eyes at the immortal woman's thoughts.

"Separate showers." Andy reiterated.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

They spent time in the garden together planting some Night Jasmine and the moonflower before Miranda dragged Andy to the kitchen and started chopping vegetables for a stir-fry, admitting she had a serious wish to try many of the dishes she had watched being prepared on Food Network.

"Where are the twins?" Andy asked curiously, she had seen no sign of them that evening.

"We have friends, who are supernatural but not part of my immortal clan. They spend Friday and Saturday nights away from the townhouse as I am usually preparing for my nights at the club." Miranda frowned. "They are not the only immortal children in the world, something I only came to realise a few years ago. I also wanted to be free tonight to test your strength and healing powers, to see if further bonding is required. Moreover, we can do some training."

"Training?" Andy queried as she hoisted herself onto the counter.

"Mm, yes. I assume you know some self-defence, your actions with that drug dealer and Ravitz indicated some prior knowledge. We need to hone it with your newly acquired strength and reflexes."

"I didn't heal after that dream wolf caught me," Andy stated.

Miranda added strips of diced beef to hot oil in a wok and continued to prep Andy's supper. "The wolf was unable to make full bodily contact, and the faint marks I removed were nothing to what they could have been. The slight healing in the few hours we were apart may not have been noticeable to your human eyes."

"Are you saying it could've been worse?" Andy whispered.

Miranda pursed her lips and nodded. "Yes." She admitted, unwilling to hide the truth. "The infiltration of your dreams is being investigated fully by Jocelyn. The wolf should not be able to access them, it is usually only those you are bonded with that have that privilege." As she spoke, she removed the beef from the pan and added the vegetables, stirring quickly before adding a tablespoon of water and covering it.

"I'm going to have to fight him, aren't I?" Andy queried.

"Not if I have my way." Miranda snarled. "You will not take unnecessary risks, Andréa. I forbid it."

Andy jumped down from the counter and ran a hand through her hair, her anger overwhelming her. "You forbid it?" She hissed.

"Yes." Miranda spun on bare feet, her eyes glowing fiercely.

"You are not my master, Miranda. You have no right to forbid me to do anything. Who the fuck do you think you are?" Andy made to move from the kitchen and Miranda stared after her uncomprehendingly.

The realisation hit as the roar of Andy's thoughts and her fury hit her subconscious. "Andréa, I..." Miranda switched the heat off the stir-fry and moved quickly until she was in front of the young woman at the bottom of the circular staircase. She saw the tears flowing freely down Andy's face and pulled her close, tucking her face into Andy's neck and breathing her scent. **_"I'm sorry, darling."_**

 ** _"Why can't you see I need us to be equal?"_** Andy asked.

 ** _"I do."_** Miranda pulled back and tilted Andy's head so she could look into her eyes. ** _"Honestly."_** Miranda tucked her face tighter against Andy's neck, unwilling to let the young woman see her vulnerability. ** _"This is not easy, I never expected my sentiments to be so powerful, so quickly. I am scared, Andréa. I do not want to lose you."_** Miranda fought her swirling emotions. **_"Please, don't leave me, not now we have found each other."_**

"Why not? Why should I stay?" Andy whispered behind her tears. **_"I cannot stay if you treat me like hired help."_**

 ** _"You are more than my equal. You hold all the power."_** Miranda's thoughts continued to offer explications. **_"It would be intolerable, my darling, to have you leave me. To be so near, yet so far away from you, because of an errant statement."_** Miranda swiped the tears under Andy's eyes and watched as she closed her eyes. "I told you, I feel so much love for you already, Andréa. I love you so much." Miranda swallowed her own blood tears. _ **"I promise I will not make demands on you, Andréa."**_

 ** _"Why do you insist on calling me Andréa?"_** Andy sniffed as she pulled Miranda closer, surrounding herself with the immortal woman's heat.

Miranda pulled back and saw Andy's look of horror and heard the errant thought that Andy believed she was displeased. She needed to reassure the woman. Cupping Andy's face, she leaned in and on tiptoes tasted the salty tears on her lips. "No, my darling, I am not pulling away in anger. Please, come back into the kitchen, I will continue to make your dinner and tell you all you wish to know." Miranda eyed her. **_"You need to keep your strength up, Andréa, I have fed from you, this will have taken its toll."_** Andy's stomach growled, indicating her hunger and Miranda smirked. Grabbing Andy's hand, she entwined their fingers as she pulled her back into the kitchen.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

The woods behind Andy had the hairs on the back of her neck standing upright, she felt apprehensive in the clearing, even with the bright spotlights lending artificial light to the area. Miranda stood by her side, holding her hand lightly, waiting patiently for others like her to arrive having explained briefly that she would practice her new skills with other bonded mortals.

Andy felt a sliver of fear make its way up her spine and she was surrounded by repressive coldness.

"Miranda, my dear." A high feminine voice spoke from behind them as there was movement from between the trees.

Miranda spun around and smiled widely at the woman stood behind them. "Caitlín, how good to see you, let me introduce you to my Andréa."

"We have heard a little from the twins." Caitlín's soft Irish brogue was like music, but the woman herself left Andy a little apprehensive. Caitlín gripped Andy's free hand and bent over it. "Enchantée, Andréa." She grinned flashing her perfect fangs and it was all Andy could do to stay still.

"A pleasure, I'm sure. And please, call me Andy." Andy was thankful her voice hid her nervousness and she felt Miranda squeeze her hand reassuringly. She took in the immortal woman's features. The short almost black hair, hazel eyes and ready smile.

"It is good my sister-in-blood has found her true mate. I was worried it would never happen." Caitlín's smile widened. "Asher will be thrilled."

Andy looked at Miranda, startled, and saw her pursed lips. "I would prefer if you did not discuss my personal situation with Asher, of all immortals on this Earth."

"He misses his daughters of immortality, Miranda." Caitlín's tone was pleading.

"You may have been fine with your children being turned, Caitlín. I, however, was not." Miranda was firm and Andy heard her thoughts. **_"How many more times must I go over the same old arguments? It's infuriating. "_**

Andy bit her lip to stop her laughter. **_"I kick her mates' ass for you if you like?"_**

 ** _"Acceptable."_** Miranda gave her hand another squeeze as the noise from the trees became louder before the footsteps crunched on grass. Only a human could make as much noise. Looking up Miranda saw a young man with long blonde hair and her smile widened. "Ah, Nico. I wondered if I would be seeing you or Rian."

"Rian is busy with the children. They, or should I say, Cassidy, Siobhan and Niamh, are playing those games they enjoy. Caroline is reading." Nico looked at Andy and then towards Caitlín, rolling his eyes. "This doesn't seem as if it will be a fair fight."

"You'd be surprised," Andy stated sweetly. Her mind was reeling insults off quickly. **_"Arrogant piece of shit. Who the fuck does he think he is? I'll smack the motherfucker into next week."_**

Miranda hid her smile but she internally cheered. As much as she respected Caitlín her choice in mates was deplorable. Rian was her true eternal mate, Nico was just a passing fancy. "I have full faith in my Andréa." Miranda gave her a slight glance. **_"He is not bonded, just strong from Caitlín's blood. He also has a weak left shoulder, thanks to picking a fight with Emily."_** Miranda wanted to see if Andy would use it against him, she hoped she would.

"So why does she need to fight, has Emily threatened to snap her scrawny neck." Nico pushed out his chest and Andy's jaw clenched.

"A werewolf, if you must know. I need to know she is able to defend herself." Miranda was honest.

"A wolf?" Caitlín was stunned by the admission. Even she, as strong as she was, would not willingly go up against a werewolf. "And you expect her to win?" The disbelieving laughter had Miranda glaring at her blood-sister.

"She will not fight the beast alone. But she needs to be prepared. If you are unwilling to help, I will grab the twins and leave." Miranda's voice was icy and it cut Caitlín's laughter in half.

"Now, sister, I did not say I was unwilling to help. I am just stunned. You never ask for assistance." Caitlín glanced at the brunette. "Nico, you will show Andy what I have taught you, and then you will fight. Just so you know, if she wins, I will be very displeased."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

"Little girl, I will end you." Nico taunted as they circled each other. He'd been surprised at how quickly the brunette had picked up what he showed her. He now just needed to prove himself to Caitlín so she would grant him immortality.

Andy sank to a defensive stance, "Wanna bet, fucker?"

"Such a delightful way with words." Caitlín murmured, secretly thrilled. "And you say she wishes to be a writer."

"I'm sure Andréa will do whatever she sets her mind to. She is a determined soul." Miranda's response was all Andy needed to put her fear to one side.

Nico's expression was sneering but Andy just smiled brightly, gesturing for him to make his move with a wave of her hand. He rushed towards her and she stepped to the side, using her elbow to smash the back of his head so he stumbled. She knew she couldn't outwit him with strength alone, but she could try to anticipate his moves. Andy charged, raising an arm as if for a weak punch that Nico blocked easily. As he grinned, believing she was triumphant, she pivoted, sweeping his legs from under him. He hit the ground hard and groaned

The vampire blood had Nico jumping to his feet quickly, shaking off the shock of falling so spectacularly. Shaking his head, he glared at her before making his move, slower this time. Andy feinted with her right hand and then swung her left to catch at his arm. She twisted, yanking it up his back and he howled in pain as she pulled him over her hip so he landed heavily, popping his shoulder from the joint.

Nico moved sluggishly to his knees, clutching his left arm against his chest as he rose, his back to her.

Andy's right arm looped over his right shoulder and she grabbed his jaw with the one hand as the other entangled into the long hair at the back of his head. She yanked his head back. "Do you yield?" She snarled.

"Never." Nico's roar had Caitlín chuckling darkly as Miranda frowned. "Once I am immortal, I will tear out your heart as Miranda watches." He snarled

Andy spun him around and proceeded to offer the killing blow, a solid jab with the side of her hand to his throat causing his breath to leave him. As he wheezed, Andy looked at him balefully, her hand still firmly entwined in his hair. "Do you yield?" She growled.

Nico clutched at his throat as Andy yanked his head back, her other hand ready to strike again. "Yes."

The hiss of words had Andy releasing her hold on the young man. She turned away from him but the sound of his slight movement had her spinning back around, her fist flying as the man made to charge. She connected with his nose, which shattered in a spray of blood. He stumbled back, landing on his ass from the knockout blow.

Miranda stood and stepped towards her, a beautifully fierce smile brightening her face. **_"Brava, my beautiful Andréa. That was simply magnificent."_**

Andy grinned at the effusive praise. **_"Well, I'd hate to be underestimated."_**

Nico stirred and whimpered. His eyes fell on Caitlín, who had stood at the same time as Miranda. "You would have attacked when her back was turned?" She showed her disbelief. "Oh no, no. That will just not do." Caitlín shook her head. "It seems my lessons have been wasted. What was the one thing I advised we never to do? The one thing you threatened this mortal woman with?" The immortal woman's fury was absolute.

"Thill han hethernal mathe." Nico muttered through the blood and mucus blocking his nose.

Caitlín's eyes blazed as she glared at the young man, compelling him to listen to her words. "Tonight, you will return to your apartment and once you are there you will forget you ever lived with immortals. You will not seek me or any of my kin out. You will forget this world exists. You will find the very idea of immortals roaming the Earth ridiculous, you will live your ordinary life with a modicum of success. If anybody asks the injuries tonight were sustained in a bar fight with a biker in Brooklyn. Am I clear?"

The young man nodded. And stood, wincing as pain radiated through him. He stumbled away following an unknown path through the darkness as Andy watched concerned.

 ** _"Rian will be waiting for him,"_** Miranda advised softly. "Come along, my darling. We will get the twins and head back to the city." Miranda turned as Caitlín disappeared quickly.

 ** _"Have I made another enemy?"_** Andy asked silently.

 ** _"No, this is Caitlín's usual M.O. She lets them close, with promises of immortality, yet she does not act upon it. You'll see why."_** Miranda held her arms out and Andy stepped into the circle of her arms, tucking her head against Miranda's neck as she was picked up and carried quickly through the woods. They came up to a large house and Miranda came to an abrupt stop, placing her back onto her feet gently as the doors opened and the twins clattered down the stoop towards them.

Andy looked up and her eyes reflected shock at the sight of Caitlín wrapping an elderly woman up in a loose embrace. Andy looked between the two women and Miranda.

Caitlín released the elderly woman and gestured them over. "Andy, this is my Rian. As much as she loves a good brawl, Nico believed he would be better suited to the task."

Andy glanced down into smiling blue eyes. "It's an absolute delight to meet you, Andy. My word you are stunning." Rian smiled softly up at her. "Now, I believe I met your grandmother once or twice when we visited Nashville. Tell me, did she live a happy life?"

"She took every moment and made it hers." Andy swallowed. "She lived a good life, with happiness in her heart. She saw me graduate before she passed away, that was her biggest wish."

"She always wanted to watch her family grow. We had that much in common." Rian frowned a little. "What do you want from your life, Andy?"

The question stunned Andy and she could only think of one answer. "Miranda." She whispered.

Andy noticed Caroline and Cassidy's small smiles and heard Miranda's gasp. Rian and Caitlín grinned at each other.

"Correct answer, dear," Rian stated softly. "Come, I'll make us some tea and put ice on that hand before you head back." She gestured for the brunette.

"Welcome to the clan, Andy." Caitlín looked at Miranda. "It seems fate kept you waiting for a good reason, sister." She grinned. "Now, tell me, is she as delicious as she smells?"

Miranda's low growl and Caitlín's boisterous laughter followed them into the house. **_"Better"_** The unconscious thought hit Andy and her smile blossomed.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Author's Update

So I had an update for this ready to go, and in it I tied up the loose ends and finished this story. But I was loathe to actually publish it.

You see, to finish this Fic there was a bit of love and fluff and finally some epic action in which Andy died and Miranda tore Nate's heart from his chest in her fury. The death of Andy would undoubtedly have left Miranda living in eternal misery without her true mate.

And then today I received a "guest review" which, to me, read as an order to finish this fic, and I almost posted my update just to please the one person hiding behind their "guest" status and who I can't respond to via PM.

Instead of just posting, as I was sorely tempted to do, I read what I wrote, then re-read it, and finally selected it all and pressed delete. I actually deleted over 14,000 words, including all the fluff, smut and light humour I had somehow captured.

I have always said I will never leave a story unfinished, but at the same time I will not post anything I am not 100% happy with. So yeah, to answer I WILL finish this and all my other WIP's, but I will do so in my own sweet time, when I AM happy and inspired to write. Because to do otherwise would be a disservice to those that follow and comment religiously, and especially to the person that prompted this fic.

To those offering gentle encouragement and infinite patience when my muse flees, you have my heartfelt thanks.

As Miranda would say...

... _That's all!_


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** So, this prompt once again came from Facebook's DWP - MirAndy page. The guys 'n' gals on the page keep my muse happy.

 **Summary:** Miranda is a very successful nightclub owner. Andy is new to town and applies for a job at one of Miranda's nightclubs. Andy then finds out that Miranda is not all she claims to be.

 **Disclaimers:** The usual disclaimers apply. Do not own them and definitely do not make $$ from them.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

The latter part of Andy's night, after spending time with Caitlín and Rian, was spent back at the house with Serena as Miranda replaced the Brazilian at the club. She was curious about the beautiful, but immortal, Latina.

After a prolonged silence, Andy asked one of the questions floating in her mind. "What was it like growing up in Brazil?"

Serena smiled, flashing a hint of fang. "I wondered how long it would take you. It seems Emily now owes me fifty dollars."

"You bet on me" Andy was even more curious by that admission.

"We bet on a variety of things. Emily believed that your wariness of us both would continue to hinder your curiosity. I told her your curiosity would win out before the weekend ended." Serena's smile widened.

"My grandma used to say it was nosiness." Andy grinned. "So, Brazil?"

"I am happy to tell you about the Brazil I knew and loved, but first I shall make a cup of tea." Serena stood quickly and left the room in a blur of movement.

Andy sat back against the chaise she was lying on and closed her eyes, fighting her swirling tiredness. She wanted to stay awake for Miranda's return, missing her mate already.

 _ **"I miss you too, my darling."**_ The whisper of Miranda's voice hit her subconscious and she smiled as she started to doze off.

In what seemed like seconds, Serena returned with a pot of tea and two cups. She poured them a cup and sat back as Andy's eyes blazed open, holding her surprise at the gesture. "Like Miranda, I enjoy the warmth. The flavour, however, remains unpalatable."

Serena inhaled the tea and sighed. "Regarding my life in Brazil, I was born to a wealthy family, Andy, the only daughter of a shipping magnate. I was brought up near the beautiful Ipanema beaches of Rio de Janeiro. The '50s were part of Rio's golden age and from a young age I rubbed shoulders with celebrities and international high society who came to play and gamble at the casinos and dance or perform in the nightclubs." Serena frowned at her memories.

"The Rio I grew to know in the '60s was not the same place. Brasilia became the federal capital in 1960, taking the title from the city of Rio de Janeiro and the country was then under military rule after the army staged a coup in '64. The country, due to the military regime, was repressive but it experienced rapid economic growth but there were many still experiencing poverty." Serena caught Andy's eye. "Skyscrapers rose up around the city but the shanty towns grew. Many of Rio's beautiful buildings were lost. The city began to lose its gloss as crime and violence increased. It was sad to watch its decline."

The Brazilians sadness was clear in her voice and Andy decided to change the subject. "Can I ask you something else?" At Serena's nod of acceptance, Andy continued. "Do you miss the human bond with Emily, you know, being able to taste what she does?" Andy asked.

"My bond with Emily transcends that now. Unlike Caitlin, I could never live so many decades that way." Serena stated softly.

The two women fell into a comfortable silence as Andy sipped her tea and contemplated her evening.

Their time with Rian and Caitlín had been illuminating in many ways for Andy and she had been stunned to realise that they had lived that way for almost 70 years.

Rian had bonded with Caitlín to the extent that she was almost immortal herself, without going through the full change.

The ingestion of the immortal woman's blood over the years had started to reverse the effects of Rian's ageing process and they believed it amounted to her life expectancy increasing by up to ten times. Their bonding had also driven a diagnosis of breast cancer into permanent remission.

Rian showed Andy it was possible for her to live a full and complete life as a mortal companion to a vampire and yet she held a niggling feeling that this would not be the way her life would go.

Rian had chosen this life because she had two children and a husband when she met the immortal Caitlín. In a move that caused some controversy, she left her family home but continued to be a part of her children's lives, watching them grow into adults, living their lives and having their own children.

When the time was right, Caitlín helped her to fake her death, yet she still refused to turn fully immortal, happy to watch the continued growth of her family from a distance, as it continued to thrive."

Andy was saddened, in a way, for Caitlín. She had sat by and watched as her eternal mate aged while she and her children remained as they were. She had been born to immortality shortly after Miranda, as Asher continued to try to build a clan to call his own, replacing the immortal silver-haired woman and her children when they fled his presence.

Serena's small sigh and a quick movement snapped Andy's attention from her thoughts and a warmth settled around her. She understood immediately Miranda was home.

Andy's eyes blazed open as Miranda's quiet voice echoed through the foyer, responding to Serena's quiet murmuring. "That horrid little man is vastly lucky Emily and Nigel were both there to stop me. I could have quite easily have torn his filthy heart from his chest."

The image of Irv Ravitz entered Andy's mind, his gloating face as he congratulated Miranda on the removal of the uncouth young woman from her employ. She saw Miranda's fury and understood she had struggled to remain in control.

"He will get what's coming to him," Serena stated. "Emily said you made sure, in your compulsion, he would revoke Andy's blacklisting."

"Yes." Miranda's voice was quiet as her heels echoed across the marble floor of the foyer. "I could not bear to see her so disheartened by his petty spite."

"I'm going to meet Emily," Serena stated quietly.

Andy finally looked up, from her position on the chaise, into Miranda's darkening blue eyes and her breath hitched as her heart thundered in her ears. She was captivated by the immortal woman's beauty and the heat rolling off her in waves.

Clearly spotting the change, Miranda smirked. "Hello, my darling." She whispered.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda followed the languid movement as Andréa held her hand out, beckoning her closer.

"Come sit with me, Miranda," Andy asked hesitantly.

Miranda found herself stepping forward, her eyes trailing over the brunette. As tall as Andréa was, her body took up the full length of the chaise. She sat beside the woman's hip.

In one smooth motion, Andréa moved her so she was straddling her. Her dress rode up to accommodate the position as Andréa pulled her knees up so she could lean against her thighs.

"Tell me about tonight?" Andy asked softly.

Miranda was stunned by the heat as Andréa slid her hand up her jaw with the tips of two fingers. "It was fine. I had a small disagreement with that awful little man, Irving Ravitz." Miranda stated, unable to hold back her frustration. She found herself leaning into the light touch and her hand came up to hold the hand against her cheek. "He made me angry and hungry." She admitted.

"Did you feed at all?" Andy asked.

"Not since we..." Miranda trailed off. "...You are so warm, Andréa. She inhaled sharply. "And your scent tantalises me in a way nothing else ever has." She watched as Andréa grinned goofily at her words. She leaned forward and brushed her nose along Andréa's throat, feeling the powerful beat of her heart against her. She inhaled deeply once again before sitting back against Andréa's knees. She suddenly remembered the events of the night. "Show me your hand." She demanded.

"My hand's fine. You should hunt before dawn, Miranda." Andy claimed.

"Show me." Miranda was adamant. She wanted to ensure Andréa had healed.

The mortal woman held out her hand, rolling her eyes. Miranda glanced down and saw unbroken skin with only a small trace of bruising blemishing the pale skin, a light-yellow colour that indicated it was close to being healed. She breathed a sigh of relief.

She bent her head and kissed the knuckles lightly before pushing herself down further into Andréa's personal space, holding her tight against her. The softness of the brunette's curves felt wonderful.

"Will you hunt, Miranda?" Andy queried softly.

"No, all I want is right here, with you." Miranda traced her tongue along Andréa's jugular, tasting the skin and humming.

"Then take what you need from me. All I am, all I have, it's yours." Andy muttered breathlessly.

Miranda felt the change come over her as her fangs lengthened. She trailed them over the rapidly fluttering pulse point at Andréa's neck before allowing them to pierce the skin and starting to suck.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

The sharpness of Miranda's bite felt like the sweetest thing Andy had ever experienced. It felt like the immortal woman was touching her everywhere at once; her lips, breasts, and between her legs. It was as if Miranda was deep inside her.

The woman above her stoked the flame of her desire as she fed on the heat. Andy lost control, her thighs shaking uncontrollably as she climaxed, an excess of wetness coating her panties.

Miranda pulled away, her tongue swiping over the wound, healing it instantly. When she pulled back, Andy whimpered and Miranda growled as she flipped them over, so she was hovering above her.

Andy moaned as Miranda pulled her flush against her and landed against the immortal's thigh. She closed her eyes and rocked back and forth against the solid muscle, pushing herself towards yet another orgasm. Her lips descended on Miranda's, soft yet hot. She kissed her hungrily but gently, mindful of the long canines. Her breathing was becoming ragged as she struggled to get enough air.

The pleasure continued to climb, with Miranda moaning her approval as her denim-clad thigh pressed against her hot core. She broke the kiss, panting into Miranda's neck. She was so close again. _**"I just want you to fuck me!"**_ Andy's mind screamed.

"Stop," Miranda growled. The trace of huskiness in her tone showed her increasing hunger.

Andy stopped moving and looked down to see blood spilling from Miranda's lower lip where she had bit it. She bent down to swipe causing a deep rumbling growl to escape from the immortal woman's throat.

In a move, she was unprepared for, Miranda lifted her up and before she knew what was happening, she was placed gently upon her bed.

Andy looked up, leaning on both elbows, as Miranda reached down and pulled her black Chanel dress over her head, the lacy front fastening bra followed, then her matching thong, all landing on a pile on the floor. The woman stood proud, her pale, almost luminous, skin glowing in the lamplight. She could swear she had never seen anything as beautiful. Miranda was slim but had defined muscles under the alabaster skin, which flexed as she stalked towards the bed. The sensuality of Miranda's movements fuelled her arousal and her pulse thundered in her ears.

Miranda crawled up the bed until she was hovering over her. "Tell me what you want, Andréa."

The sound of Miranda's voice made Andy shiver as her hot breath ghosted over her skin, making goose-bumps rise all over her body. "I want...need...um..." Andy stuttered. She knew her cheeks were burning from embarrassment.

"Say it out loud," Miranda growled, trailing her hand against her stomach under her shirt.

"Uh, I...I...just fuck me please!" Andy begged hoarsely.

Miranda tore at the shirt and buttons flew everywhere, her nails shredded the fine satin of the bra she wore, leaving Andy's breasts free. She looked down at the heaving chest, the straining nipples and her grin turned almost feral.

Miranda's face held a hunger, but Andy knew it wasn't for her lifeblood. Her eyes fell closed as Miranda breathed warm, feathery kisses down her jaw, neck and collarbone, a move that had her gasping. The immortal woman's body pressed into hers, heating her skin.

Andy bent her head and Miranda's lips focused on her mouth, kissing her passionately. Andy kissed her back, her tongue breaching the distance to swirl around Miranda's. Their tongues wrestled and slithered against each other and Andy's stroked Miranda's teeth, grazing against the razor-sharp canines, filling Miranda's mouth with her blood before the saliva of her tongue healed the muscle.

Miranda bit her tongue to share her blood as they continued to kiss. Her hands moved between them to pull at the belt around Andy's waist. Tugging it free, she freed the button from its firm clasp and unzipped her before sliding her hand into the pooling wetness beneath her panties.

 _ **"So hot, so wet..."**_ Andy moaned deeply at Miranda's observations as she fingered her furiously. _**"...Mine!"**_

The possessive tone of Miranda's voice had Andy growing even wetter, there was something infinitely arousing about the silver-haired Goddess. Andy could barely formulate a thought. Her mind chanted Miranda's name as she thrust inside her with two fingers and before the immortal woman's memories flooded her senses when she initiated another round of blood sharing.

She saw the first time Miranda had been intimate with the wealthy man she eventually married, how she had been pinned against the wall and made to stroke him into hardness, his grip firm around her delicate hand and wrist, before being taken roughly as she cried out against him. She experienced the woman's overpowering shame as Gregory pulled back, fumbling with the buttons of his pants, before walking away without a backward glance.

Andy arched her back, calling to the woman hovering above her, who was teasing her breasts with her teeth and tongue while two of her fingers thrust into her quickly and her thumb stroked her sensitive clit.

In her final moments before her climax, Andy felt Miranda's exhilaration when she rode a horse bareback for the first time, with the hot Texas sun beating down on her as she laughed joyfully.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda pulled her hand away from her mate and popped them into her mouth, humming at the flavour of her Andréa.

The young woman's menses had added further lubrication for their love-making, not that she needed it. She looked up and saw the brunette's eyes had fluttered closed as her breathing deepened in sleep.

She was concerned as in her rush she had placed them in her room, she would need to wake the young woman at some point close to dawn, but for now, she would let her rest. She turned away and dressed for her sleep in her silk pyjamas before settling back down next to her mate.

Her own eyes closed and she soon found herself running once again through the darkness until she burst into an immense maze. Stalling, she listened intently before inhaling. Catching the scent of her mate, she stalked forward quickly, sensing Andréa's rising panic.

Miranda ran hard, throwing herself around corners quickly, knowing something was stalking her mate. She urged herself on until it felt like she was almost flying. It felt as if there was a divine force demanding she move, she needed to ensure her Andréa was safe.

She heard a low rumbling growl and her fury was almost blinding. She entered into the familiar clearing where she and Andréa had spent the better part of their evening but stalled at the sight before her.

The large dark brown wolf limped towards her mate, sniffing the air before letting out a loud howl.

A thunderous roar escaped her throat as the wolf charged and she felt herself change as her true nature emerged. She crouched, still growling as the wolf stalled.

She saw her Andréa hold her hands out placatingly before stepping forward to touch the wolf's muzzle.

The wolf recoiled, whimpering and the air crackled around it. The beast started to writhe on the ground as bones forcibly shrank and changed shape, teeth retracted and hair shortened. In the span of moments, a man cowered at her Andréa's feet holding his injured hand close to his chest.

Miranda took in the sight of the dark-haired naked man who cowered even further, seeming to shrink upon himself, at the sight of her.

Miranda growled a short warning as Andréa stepped closer, her hand outstretched. _**"No!"**_

Andréa stalled. Looking across the clearing into her eyes, she saw the fear and determination.

In the blink of an eye, the man charged, using his good arm to spin Andréa into his embrace, his arm wrapped around her neck and she heard the other woman's breath hitch as the arm tightened.

"Nate, please...let go." Andy croaked.

The arm about Andréa's neck flexed, cutting off more air. "I should tear your throat out." Nate hissed. He seemed to shake himself, attempting to control his rage. "I don't know what's happening to me. Why am I here?" His confusion rose as he looked at her, dark hatred flashing in his dark eyes. "What are you?" He roared. "What did you do to me?"

Andréa's hand moved and she touched the man. He recoiled again as if he'd been electrocuted and loosened his grip. She pulled air into her lungs in heaving gasps.

Miranda's smile turned feral as Andréa kept the man at bay with her right hand. She spotted the ring adorning her finger, the large moonstone amulet she had Jocelyn create protecting her mate and keeping the dog calm, for now.

Nate's fury had him pulling Andréa closer again. Her hand fell from him as he pushed the air out of her lungs.

Miranda could see him weighing up his options. She could taste his fear and his desire as his arousal spiked. She opened her mind to her mate. _**"This needs to end, my darling. You know what to do"**_ Miranda understood having Andréa drop all her weight would not work. The dog would have no issue carrying her full weight. She could use her elbows and feet though. She had options.

 _ **"I can't."**_ Andréa's whispered admission shocked her. _**"I can't hurt him."**_

Miranda found her anger growing as Nate rubbed his lips over Andréa's pulse point, where she had bitten down just a short time before. She snarled as he licked the skin. _ **"If he bites you, even in human form, you could die. He**_ _**wants to claim you as his own."**_

 _ **"But I am bonded to you."**_ Andy's panic was growing as she became lightheaded.

 _ **That does not matter to him, he does not know the rules."**_ Miranda hissed.

"You smell different, Andy." Nate inhaled the skin along her jaw. "Why is that?" He growled.

"Miranda!" Her name fell from Andréa's lips in a small whimper before she clenched her jaw.

Miranda felt the urgency to move forward, to stop the mutt. She would rip his beating heart from his chest and drink it dry. A low snarl escaped as she gnashed her teeth at him.

"Stay where you are." Nate hissed. "One more step and I will snap her neck."

Miranda glanced around. If she moved fast, perhaps she could...

She noticed as Andréa's dark, expressive eyes flicked over her shoulder and a wave of reassurance flowed through the immortal woman. She turned her head sharply and caught sight of a feminine figure floating mysteriously behind her. The figure took on the form of a beautiful woman. She recognised her as Jocelyn's grandmother, Phoebe, who had passed to the spirit realm almost two years before. The spirit's eyes seemed to tell the story of the world and beyond, they held knowledge and wisdom.

Nate was oblivious of the spirit, becoming overwhelmed by his animalistic lust and pure desire for her Andréa, his hips began grinding into Andréa's ass as he nuzzled her neck.

"Relax, Andy." The spirit whispered.

Miranda saw Andréa close her eyes, trying to calm herself in her captivity. _**"I can't do this; I feel so weak."**_ Her mind whispered.

 _ **"You must."**_ Miranda tried to remain strong but was furious over her inability to resolve this without the man extinguishing the light that was her mate. She could see her lips turning blue as her oxygen was slowly cut off. _**"Look at me, Andréa."**_

Andréa's eyes lifted and their eyes locked. _**"Regardless of what happens, I love you, Miranda."**_

Miranda saw despair in the gaze as Andréa's eyes dulled and let out a small whimper at the defeat held in them. _**"Don't you dare give up on me."**_ Her mind whispered brokenly.

Phoebe glided forward, casting a yellow light across the open field, a lit white candle and oil raised in her hands as she spoke softly. "Well-protected may I be as I go forth to roam this realm." One drop of the oil hit the candle with a hiss. "For Diana, Goddess of the Moon, Great Huntress with her pack of she-wolves, I walk abroad with your blessing." She flicked another drop of oil on the candle. "I implore you to keep all evil from Andy; I beseech you to drive this werewolf away from her path. May you change deadly wolf intent and savage heart, back to the human form of the gentle young man he used to be." The third flick extinguished the flame and darkness descended.

Miranda jolted upright with a growl as Andréa gasped for air, a shuddering sob breaking free as she realised, they were no longer in the clearing but in the warmth of Miranda's large bedroom.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy was inconsolable, no matter how much Miranda attempted to reassure her, she felt violated by the events of the night.

She ran from the immortal woman and locked herself in her room. She showered, setting the water temperature high and spending time under the hot water scouring her skin, scrubbing Nate's lips and tongue from her neck and jaw and erasing all signs he'd been near her.

She dried off and found her most comfortable pyjamas. Grabbing her iPod, she sat on the floor beside the closet, her knees up against her chest and putting the earbuds in, tried to drown out her swirling thoughts. She didn't want to let Miranda into her head just yet. Closing her eyes, she fought against her rising tears.

What she didn't account for was Miranda's need to be with her. The first indication she wasn't alone was a warm hand brushing against her cheek, wiping away a stray tear before pulling her earbuds free.

Andy followed Miranda's graceful movements, as she sat down opposite her, keeping her distance and her eyes averted while she stroked her fingers along the seam of her silk pyjama pants nervously.

When the immortal woman spoke, her voice broke. "What we have, what we will build is a once in a lifetime thing, Andréa. The moment I realised you were my mate and when I knew someone wanted to do you harm, my whole world stopped turning. It was like everything became about you, about keeping you safe. There is something about you that brings me joy, your touch makes my whole body warm and the thought of losing you is unbearable. I would do anything for you, be everything you ever need. Our bond is so powerful and the only thing that can break is death, and even then, I would fade shortly after you. I could not exist in a world without you now that I have found you."

Andy scooted closer, pushing herself onto Miranda's lap. She buried her head in the immortal woman's neck, her whole body shaking as she let herself cry. Miranda ran warm, soothing circles on her back, offering silent comfort.

Finally, Andy sniffed back her tears and lifted her head to gaze into Miranda's face. The immortal's blood tears trailed down her cheeks, dripping off her chin. She'd made no effort to brush them away or hide them from her.

Andy pressed her lips against the tears, feeling the effect of them immediately as they sent tingles down her spine and she shivered. She caught Miranda's lips in a gentle kiss, whispering an apology against them. "I'm sorry, love. I am so fucking sorry for pushing you away. I promise I'll try to be better..."

Miranda's finger came up onto her lips and she saw the resignation in the blue eyes. "No apologies, my darling." Miranda glanced away. "Perhaps it is I, who is at fault. I should have resolved this after I found him stalking that brunette looking to slit her throat. I should have ended him then and there."

"You can't beat yourself up over what ifs. You did what you thought was best. Neither of us could ever anticipate he could breach my dreams in such a way." Andy husked.

Their heads lifted as the clattering of feet hit the stairs. Andy felt her panic rising again and Miranda shifted, picking her up with ease to place her on the soft mattress of the large queen-sized bed.

"It is Nigel and Jocelyn," Miranda reassured. A knock came at the door and Miranda straightened. In a blur, she flung the door open and stepped to one side to let them enter the room. "Well?" She demanded.

"We know how he has managed to breach the dreams. We experienced his fury as he woke up." Jocelyn held up a slim black cord holding a silver-plated pendant of a wolf howling at the moon. "We got this off Nate It is a dream amulet, to focus energy that will allow the wearer to dream walk or astral project. There are code words that are used. It is a brand of dark magic that I know, and detest."

"How did you get it from his person?" Miranda stated icily. "I told you no one was to go near him. We have the camera's monitoring the room."

Nigel rubbed his hand over his bald head and glanced at Miranda. "Emily caught a flash of it under his shirt. She stormed into the room and as he turned in surprise she latched onto his wrist. She is currently hunting, with Serena's help. She was hurt in the fray as she and Serena pulled it from his neck."

"Hurt, how?" Andy asked from her place on the bed.

Jocelyn looked at her, her eyes holding genuine warmth. "He managed to grab her and threw her to the floor. It's concrete and she smacked her head pretty badly." Jocelyn stated softly. She stepped closer and placed her hand on top of Andy's. "He won't be able to breach your dreams again or project to you. The amulet is not bridged to him, Andy. That means it needs to be carried on him for the binding to work." She opened Andy's hand and placed the amulet in it before closing her fist over the silver. "You are safe, now. I have put extra protections in place, I believe you may have seen some of my assistance first hand?" Jocelyn asked.

Andy nodded. "I saw a ghost." She admitted.

"My grandma said you were very brave. She only wishes she could have done more." Jocelyn stated.

Andy smiled softly. "Will you thank her for me?"

Jocelyn nodded and returned her smile. "I will, although she already knows. She watches over us and she will warn of any danger and do what she can to deviate it." She frowned suddenly. "You look pale, Andy. You should eat, regain strength and try to sleep." She turned to Miranda. "Feed this woman, some warm broth would do her the world of good."

Miranda bowed her head. "Yes, Jocelyn." She muttered.

Jocelyn hummed her approval and stalked from the room, pulling Nigel away and leaving the two women alone once more.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** So, this prompt once again came from Facebook's DWP - MirAndy page. The guys 'n' gals on the page keep my muse happy.

 **Summary:** Miranda is a very successful nightclub owner. Andy is new to town and applies for a job at one of Miranda's nightclubs. Andy then finds out that Miranda is not all she claims to be.

 **Disclaimers:** The usual disclaimers apply. Do not own them and definitely do not make $$ from them.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

She made Andréa sit down and eat the frozen pizza she cooked in the normally unused oven, all the while pulling her face as the processed taste overwhelmed her senses. Andréa giggled over her internal diatribe over the poor quality of the meal the young woman had requested.

As Andréa snaffled the searing hot triple cheese mess, Miranda advised if she liked the Italian treat so much, she would happily learn to prepare it for her. She would learn to cook anything the brunette desired.

The offer seemed to stun the mortal woman and she sat back, chewing thoughtfully. Swallowing her mouthful, she spoke hesitantly. "You know I don't expect that, right? I can seriously take care of myself."

"I desire for you to remain strong and healthy, my darling," Miranda stated shyly, ducking her head as a brief flush coloured her cheeks and neck. "I do not wish for my lifestyle to impact your health adversely and frozen meals are of no nutritious value."

"Okay." Andréa looked away, sipping a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and Miranda hummed at the burst of citrus on her tongue. "What will happen to Nate now, Miranda?" Andréa asked.

"I have requested the presence of the alpha from the wolf clan Nigel and I know. The one we met years ago. He should be here on Sunday evening." Miranda stated. She spotted Andréa shuddering and felt her fear increase. "This wolf will see our bond and he will not let one shred of harm come to you, my darling as we would do no harm to his mate." She wanted so much to reassure the younger woman. "Now, if you are ready. It is close to dawn, and I must secure the house."

She watched as Andréa stood and stepped into her personal space. "I don't really want to sleep, I'm scared." She admitted.

"I will be with you in sleep and will remain with you until you wake. I actually look forward to seeing where your dreams take us." Miranda smiled. "Come, my darling. Help me close up the house and we shall settle."

"If I become immortal, will we still join each other in dreams," Andréa asked curiously as she stifled a yawn. They moved from room to room securing the windows and doors.

"Oh yes, I believe so," Miranda smirked. "You should ask Emily about her and Serena's dream escapades." She drawled the last word, amusement colouring her tone.

"Escapades? You make it sound so naughty?" She could sense Andréa's curiosity had risen.

"Oh, yes." Miranda's smile widened. "You would be surprised what can happen when we meet in our day-dreams with our mates. We can go where we wish, do what we wish. Immortals are sensuous beings, Andréa, and our hunger for our mate is often not assuaged in the times we spend awake."

"So..." Andréa bit her lip and her mind opened up. **"Sleep sex?"**

 **"Mm, perhaps sex is not the correct term. It transcends that."** Miranda projected images of the intimacies they could enact. She knew the younger woman would see that everything was more intense and passionate, and perhaps a little rougher. They would be equals in all ways as they continued to blood share, not simply to strengthen their bond, but also for sexual pleasure. It would be fast and ferocious and last far longer than normal human couplings. It could potentially see them playing together from dawn until they woke at dusk, where they would continue to love one another fully.

She watched intently as Andréa blushed bright red and smirked. Oh yes, she would take great delight in her mate as an immortal. The thought was exquisite.

 **"You really have to control yourself with me, don't you?"** Andréa queried.

 **"Yes."** Miranda decided to respond verbally to ensure there was no misinterpretation. "I have to be careful not to hold you too tightly, in case I crush your bones or vital organs. When I drink from you, I must ensure I only have a little taste so I do not drain you to the point of death." Her thoughts continued for her. **"It is a test to my self-control but one I am willing to uphold because to cause you pain will cause me to feel an insurmountable amount of pain as bringing you pleasure provides me with the absolute joy and pleasure."**

Andréa stalled. "Wow!" She exclaimed.

Miranda's smile was bright. "Quite. Now, tomorrow evening we are both needed at the club. Come along, my darling." She placed a warm hand on Andréa's lower back and guided her from the room with ease.

"I thought you said I wasn't needed at the club?" Andréa stated.

"Yes, well, you seemingly have the tools to deal with the mutt better than even I and I have a point to make with that vile little toad." Miranda smirked. "it is not like you will seek the mutt out." Her tone was firm.

"No, Miranda." Andréa agreed.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy settled into bed, feeling Miranda's comforting presence even though she was not by her side. It was vastly reassuring.

She understood there were just a few minutes left before Miranda fell into her day sleep, and part of her wished to remain awake at least for a little time, her fear about dreaming overwhelming her regardless of Miranda and Jocelyn's reassurances.

There was still so much she wanted to know about her future, but she did not wish to annoy Miranda with her questions.

She wondered what she would be like as an immortal. If her eyes would glow the way Miranda's did when she was at her most vampiric. Would she struggle to control her hunger the way Emily did? How strong would her immortal gifts be? Would she prefer to move through life like Nigel or would she delight in the powers she gained? Would she and Miranda grow ambivalent to one another?

 **"Mm, you will be spectacular. I believe you will be fierce, as you are now, but you will still be kind and compassionate. The traits we carry in our human form generally carry over, just with more intensity. You will be like no other immortal, a force of nature in our world. Other immortals will wish they were more like you."** Miranda's voice echoed in her mind. **"Your questions would never be an annoyance to me, my darling. Your curiosity is to be expected. And I promise we shall talk about all of this again soon but if you wish to remain mortal like Rian, I shall understand and rejoice in your continued presence by my side."**

 **"What happens if I die as a mortal? If I am not as fortunate as Emily?"** Andy asked.

 **"You may initially stay by my side in spirit form, but not all spirits are strong enough to remain indefinitely. We would definitely meet again, either at my demise or in another lifetime."** Miranda stated. **"T** **here is an old adage when one** **life ends, another begins. That is usually the way of the world, Andréa. My presence on Earth, after almost a hundred years, is a freak occurrence."**

 **"Well, I'm glad you are still here, love."** Andy yawned loudly and Miranda's small chuckle entered her mind. As she closed her eyes, settling under the warmth of the duvet, she let her thoughts roam to the intimate times she had shared with the immortal woman in the hope she would have the woman in that very room with her as she slept.

 **"Where will your dreams take us, my darling?"** Miranda whispered teasingly. **"Your bed, perhaps?"** Andy enjoyed hearing the amusement in Miranda's voice.

 **"Maybe if we're lucky,"** Andy whispered.

As her mind wandered to the wonderful feelings the immortal woman coaxed from her, her hand moved under the elastic of her sleep shorts but unable to remain awake, despite the thrum of excitement running through her, she fell into a peaceful slumber.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda's found herself in a familiar room, but it was not the same as when she left the brunette to sleep. Candles flickered and she could feel the low thrum of music washing through her. Looking up, she caught the eyes of her mate and saw them flash with desire and longing.

Those eyes spoke to her in a way no other's ever had. She stalked forward placing a knee upon the foot of the bed, before crawling on all fours towards the beautiful mortal. **"You look positively delicious."** Miranda drawled, stunned by the heat radiating from the woman below her.

 **"Well, I aim to please."** Andréa's smile was almost incandescent as she hovered above her

Miranda's eyes roamed over the silk camisole and shorts hungrily and licked her lips, her hunger for the woman riding rapidly.

Andréa offered a cocky smile at the clear display of desire as Miranda looked at her. **"Do you like what you see?"** She asked teasingly.

The darkening of Miranda's blue eyes would clearly show her she had captured her full attention. **"Very much. I believe I made some admirable choices in both sleep and day wear."**

Miranda hummed as she lowered herself against Andréa, unable to resist her warmth. She trailed her nose up and down the wildly beating pulse point.

Miranda could hear as Andréa's heart rate increased with fevered anticipation and she felt the excitement and nerves as the mortal woman, her mate, mentally prepared herself for their day together, hopefully making love.

Miranda realised she didn't mind that plan at all, she would give her mate all she desired and more. **"You seem nervous my darling?"**

Swallowing hard, Andréa tried to moisten her dry throat and squirmed uncomfortably under Miranda's unwavering gaze. **"Please..."** Andréa licked her lips, her pale pink tongue causing them to glisten invitingly.

 **"Please, what, my darling?"** Miranda pulled back slightly causing her mate to whimper.

She could sense Andréa was desperately searching for something impressive and no doubt seductive to say, but words had failed her. Miranda caught the jumbled thoughts and smirked. How much she wanted to make love to the other woman, with her cheeks flushed and biting her lip between her teeth, was still quite surprising to her.

 **"Please come closer, Miranda. I ache to make love to you."** Andréa had clearly gathered her thoughts and the plea was heartfelt. She tugged ineffectively at her, trying to get her to move.

Obediently, Miranda answered the plea. Her hungry eyes scanning the body below her almost ravenously. She drank in the mortal woman's beauty, taking delight in the rise and fall of the ample chest before her eyes locked once more on those full pouting lips.

Moving closer, she let her breath coast over the lips and they parted unconsciously. **"You realise I would give you the world if I could?"** Miranda whispered. **"That is how strongly I wish to please you."** Her voice whispered between them quietly. **"** **Will you allow me the privilege of taking you exactly as I wish?"** Miranda asked.

Andréa nodded enthusiastically, her mind almost screaming an emphatic yes.

Bending forward Miranda started kissing Andréa's lips lightly delighting as her mate responded to her. Miranda slipped the silk camisole up, her hands running over the younger woman's toned stomach before sweeping up the now trembling body to cup her breasts delicately. She could feel the woman's thighs spreading further to allow her to settle between them more fully.

The air was electric from their shared arousal and Miranda knew she had never seen anything as beautiful as the woman below her. She felt her heart swell with love for the brunette as her heart pounded within her chest. She attempted to keep firm control of her vampiric self but felt her canines elongating as her face shifted.

 **"Do you believe you are ready for me, my darling?"** Miranda could smell their mingled desire.

 **"Yes, I want you, Miranda,"** Andréa muttered almost breathlessly.

Miranda bent her head to trail her lips along her jugular and sighed before moving her lips along Andréa's collarbone and tearing the silk away, down to her breasts.

 **"Oh, yes!"** Andréa moaned as soft kisses were planted against her rapidly hardening nipples.

Unable to resist, Miranda bit down gently and caught Andréa's hiss of pleasure-pain. She swirled her tongue over the bite, healing it instantly before moving to the other breast and offering it the same attention. **"Oh shit! Mmm!"**

Miranda felt the ripples of pleasure rushing through her mate and as she swallowed the small amount of blood. The tingle of Andréa's blood raced through her and she hummed again, telling herself that she would take her time, offering the little bites, but no more than that.

Andréa writhed below her and she couldn't hold back her own desire. She moved slowly lower, trailing kisses, bites and licks over unblemished skin as her hands slid down Andréa's thighs, pushing her silk shorts over her knees and spreading her wider as she moved between them.

Almost desperately, Andréa tried to push her head against her mound, whining as she was unsuccessful. Her shaking hands ran through Miranda's hair, pulling it tightly as she arched into the gentle breath flowing against her ribs.

Miranda would not be rushed, ignoring Andréa's wishes temporarily as she feasted on took delight in the warm, smooth skin beneath her lips. She adored Andréa's toned stomach, but the soft swell of her hips had her enraptured.

 **"You are simply perfect."** Miranda exhaled a warm breath out as Andréas hips bucked. The scent of her desire was almost overwhelming. **"Do not move, Andréa"** Miranda commanded.

Miranda's lips ghosted over the soft flesh of Andréa's inner thigh sweeping close to where she knew the brunette wanted her to touch the most but pulled back before she could connect with the young woman's hot, inviting core.

Once again she bit down, but this time she took a deep draft of blood before healing the wound, feeling tingling warmth flooding through her from the sweet elixir.

With some effort, Andréa raised herself on her elbows and gazed down at her. Her mouth held a small smile as her eyes blazed with satisfaction at the sight of her poised just inches from her sex.

Their eyes locked and Miranda ensured the younger woman was watching as her tongue flicked between the swollen folds. Andréa seemed entranced as her tongue slithered over her engorged lips to taste her excitement mixed with her menses.

Andréa's eyes were locked on hers unable to break the connection between them as her tongue continued to work her into a sense of unbridled need. Once she knew the brunette was ready, she thrust her tongue into her and sucked.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy couldn't believe how full she felt with Miranda's tongue thrusting inside her insistently as she sucked the desire flowing freely, seemingly wanting to drain her of all her desire.

Her mind was chatting Miranda's name, almost as if she was praying, as Miranda's tongue stretched her and moved against her inner wall. It felt as if her whole body was being drawn deep into Miranda's as she sucked harder.

Andy's orgasm tore through her causing Miranda to shudder and draw a deep breath. The sucking becoming gentle lapping as she was eased through the biggest orgasm of her life.

As her heart returned to normal, Miranda bit down and another jolt of pleasure roared through her, causing her back to arch and her thighs to tense around Miranda's head as she pulled the immortal woman closer.

The waves crashing through her seemed never-ending as Miranda took her fill of her blood as if drawing her energy.

Eventually, the overpowering rapture waned, taking with it all of her strength and leaving her wonderfully exhausted but satisfied in a way she'd never encountered before.

She felt triumphant as Miranda settled her head against her stomach. Somehow, she found the strength to run her fingers lightly through Miranda's hair and her thoughts fluttered between them quietly. **"You are so incomparably beautiful, Miranda and you make me feel so much."**

Miranda glanced up at Andy, her face back to its usual human form. She moved up, offering Andy a wide smile, her happiness expressed in her eyes. **"I should have reassured you earlier. I do love you, Andréa. So very much.** "

Andy couldn't stop her smile as Miranda turned and lay beside her, wrapping her arms around her. She initiated a soft kiss and could taste a certain sweetness on Miranda's lips. She realised it was her own blood, yet it was so unlike the coppery flavour she tasted herself when she had a paper cut.

Their lips met again in a soft kiss and Andy couldn't help but run her tongue over Miranda's lips before slipping it between them. She caught the fleeting tremor of excitement from her immortal love and only just stopped herself from grinning smugly.

As they kissed, she slid her hand slowly under Miranda's nightshirt and up Miranda's ribs cupping her breast and running her thumb teasingly over her nipple. She caught Miranda's thoughts about adoring the heat of her hands and mouth. **"Is this okay?"** Andy asked.

 **"Hmm"** Miranda's moan in response as her eyes fell closed and her fangs lengthened gave Andy the confidence to continue. She worked Miranda's breasts with her fingers in a way that Miranda seemed to enjoy if her little moans were anything to go by.

She ran her tongue over Miranda's fangs, letting her blood fill the vampire's mouth, and Miranda returned the favour. Andy sucked Miranda's tongue hungrily as bursts of energy seemed to light up her nerve endings.

She wanted Miranda's body more than her blood right then. All she could think of was stripping Miranda free of her nightshirt and taking her breasts into her mouth. She needed to feel Miranda's smooth, warm, bare skin against hers.

Miranda pressed her lips into Andy's and taking her hands led them to the topmost button of her shirt. **"Do as you wish, my darling."**

Andy didn't need to be told twice. Moving quickly but clumsily, she fought with the button until the shirt parted. Miranda lay on her back, pulling Andy flush against her and pushed her thigh up between hers.

Andy bent lower and took a nipple between her teeth. She loved the little breaths that escaped as her teeth raked the sensitive nub.

The contrast between her dark hair against Miranda's porcelain skin caught her attention and delighted her, but her focus broke as she took Miranda's breasts in her hands, licking and sucking at their undersides as Miranda moaned and gasped.

She decided the best thing she'd ever tasted was Miranda's skin as she sucked, leaving a trail of little red lovebites that disappeared almost immediately as Miranda healed.

She lightly circled one of Miranda's nipples with the tip of her tongue, while twisting and tugging the other between her fingertips listening as Miranda's breathing turned ragged and soft pleas escaped from her mind. Andy continued to tease her breasts. Miranda moaned each time she pinched, pulled, and bit down.

Miranda pulled her up, snaring her lips in another kiss, which turned passionate as their tongues duelled. She grabbed Andy's ass firmly and pulled her down so her thigh pressed against her.

She set up a wonderful rhythm, her own pussy aching as she moved against Miranda's. It was not enough though, she wanted to taste the woman.

Moving down to lie between her legs she inhaled Miranda's mouthwatering scent. Miranda's lips glistened invitingly as she stroked the soft tuft of hair on her mound.

As she ran a single finger between her wet slit she watched as the muscles in Miranda's stomach tensed. Dipping her head, she ran her tongue teasingly over the swollen lips before kissing them, sucking them into her mouth and then licking between them. She plunged her tongue deep and swirled it around before copying Miranda and sucking the copious amount of essence dripping from her.

Miranda's hips bucked up and but after her own teasing, she wouldn't let Miranda climax so quickly. Removing her tongue, she flicked it lightly over Miranda's straining clit before playfully circling it.

Miranda's loud growl had her pulling back and she could see Miranda's face had changed, her eyes glowed brightly from sunken cheeks.

Deciding not to prolong Miranda's obvious need she thrust one finger into her. She understood it was not nearly enough and on the exit she re-entered her with two fingers. Her tongue continued to move against the immortal's clit lightly. I

Miranda tugged on her hair gently. **"More."** Miranda gasped.

Andy plunged a third finger into her, working it in and out quickly. Miranda's hips moved in sync with each swift thrust. Her hand was soaked.

Changing up, she stroked her fingers inside Miranda slowly but deeply. Wrapping Miranda's clit between her lips, she flicked her tongue over it quickly, almost burying her face in the silver-haired vampire's pussy.

Miranda panted and her back arched. Andy could sense she was on the brink of her orgasm. She sucked gently on Miranda's clit, her tongue pressed firmly against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Andy's mind focussed on a fleeting thought. **"I wish I could bite you."**

She felt Miranda stiffen and looked up warily. Suddenly she felt reassured, feeling Miranda's assurance that is was perfectly normal. She lowered her head again offering the same teasing flicks over her clit as her fingers pushed slowly.

After a few teasing licks, Miranda pulled her up, her fingers still moving inside as she arched her neck to her. **"Bite."** She hesitated at Miranda's quiet command. **"Bite down, hard!"**

There was something almost mesmerising in Miranda's tone of voice and she felt compelled to answer her demand. Opening her mouth against the strong muscle in Miranda's neck, she clamped down hard, feeling the skin break under the strength of her teeth.

As Miranda's sweet blood pooled against her tongue, she hummed and started to suck with a hunger she had never experienced and her tongue massaging the skin soothingly. Her thumb moved to press firmly against Miranda's clit as her fingers pumped harder and faster causing Miranda to let out a keening wail as her fingers were held in a vice-like grip as her orgasm ebbed and flowed through her intensely.

Andy stopped sucking, licking the bite as it healed and the blood stopped flowing freely.

 **"I simply cannot wait to make you mine"** Miranda whispered.

Andy was surprised by the words. **"I'm already yours."** She advised gently, removing her fingers from the immortal woman.

 **"Okay, I suppose I should rephrase. I cannot wait to make you mine forever."** Miranda grinned up at shyly.

Andy took a moment to think of Miranda's words as she wrapped herself around Miranda's side and pressing herself close. **"When?"** She asked.

 **"After this thing with the mutt is resolved one way or another. I have the perfect first victim for you."** Miranda smirked almost evilly and Andy spotted the small figure of Irv Ravitz enter her mind.

 **"I bet he tastes like cheap whisky and dirty hooker."** Andy chuckled.

 **"Or perhaps like the smoothest Scotch and dark chocolate."** Miranda played devil's advocate.

Andy felt waves of curiosity coming off the immortal woman and looking into her eyes realised the woman was wondering if this conversation would be the one that turned her away from the idea of eternity. **"Dark chocolate? Yum."**

Miranda's smile widened as she looked down at her. **"You really are something else, my darling."**

 **xxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:** So, this prompt once again came from Facebook's DWP - MirAndy page. The guys 'n' gals on the page keep my muse happy.

 **Summary:** Miranda is a very successful nightclub owner. Andy is new to town and applies for a job at one of Miranda's nightclubs. Andy then finds out that Miranda is not all she claims to be.

 **Disclaimers:** The usual disclaimers apply. Do not own them and definitely do not make $$ from them.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Andy tried to relax into the night but she could feel the undertow of anger raising from the basement behind the deep thrum of bass from the DJ as he blasted 80s music through the sound system. The 80s night was a one-off to mark the clubs fifth birthday. It was a genre of music Miranda usually avoided to stay ahead of other clubs.

Both Nigel and Miranda were behind the bar with her when she spotted a woman looking at her appraisingly. The blonde streak through the front of her hair making her stand out.

As Andy greeted her with a small friendly smile, she ordered a Pernod on the rocks. Moving with ease to dodge Nigel, her foot slipped beneath her on a small patch of water and her head bounced off the floor as wetness pooled around her. The last thing she remembered hearing before darkness descended was the light tinkling laughter and the slight French accent exclaiming to all that Miranda obviously only hired inept bartenders.

When Andy woke, she heard Serena cussing in Portuguese. Opening her eyes she flinched at the light and caught the muttered words in lightly accented English. "That French skunk, I will tear her throat out one of these days."

"My love. Please calm yourself. There was no serious harm done to me, just the shitty implication that I am useless." Emily's voice was soft and she heard a door snick shut.

Groaning, Andy sat up until she was pushed back into the cushions by the Brazillian. Squinting, she realised she was in Miranda's office. "What happened?" Andy asked, her eyes tracking the Brazillian immortal.

"You slipped, Andy and smacked your head," Serena stated. "I thought Miranda was going to tear Jacqueline's throat out when she laughed but she somehow managed to remain calm." Serena ground her teeth noisily. "Jacqueline may not be so lucky if she insults my Emily again."

"Who's on the bars?" Andy frowned.

"Nigel and Miranda." Serena stopped pacing and grinned. "And now Emily. I should warn you Miranda is not amused. There are a few people asking for some blue concoction she is struggling to make."

"Oh shit. I should head on out there." Andy tried once again to get up and was pushed back down. She growled at the immortal woman. "Serena, let me up."

"Chill, Andy. We sent Jocelyn out to get you some new clothes." Serena explained.

Andy looked down and realised she was no longer wearing the clothes she had been. She was confused.

"You were wet through, Andy. Not only from the water." Serena licked her lips. "Your head initially bled pretty badly but started to knit back together quickly."

"How badly?" Andy queried.

"Enough to cause Miranda to be concerned and Emily to have to stay away," Serena explained. "I helped you up and dragged you in here." She waved her hand airily. "That way, people thought your injury wasn't too bad.

"But my clothes?" Andy felt vulnerable.

"I stripped you out of the bloody wet clothes when you started shivering, Andy." Serena's smile turned on her hungrily. "You are very beautiful, Querida. Not that I would say that in front of my Emily, she would tear my throat out." Serena's laughter rang through the room. "Oh dear, I believe I may have pissed off my English Rose."

"She heard you?" Andy whispered.

"Of course." Serena swallowed nervously. "Uh, so did your love. Jocelyn and Miranda are here, I should..." Serena spun on her heel and moved towards the door as it was flung open.

Miranda stalked past without even glancing at the other immortal woman and Serena almost ran from the room.

Andy closed her eyes as Miranda's thoughts filtered through her mind noisily.

 ** _"...the bloody cheek of it...those words...vastly inappropriate...She knows Andréa is mine..."_** Miranda was clearly not amused.

"Miranda, can you dial it back a notch, my head hurts." Andy grinned at the silver-haired immortal woman but the smile wasn't returned.

Miranda handed her two aspirin and a bottle of chilled water with her lips pursed as Jocelyn slipped into the room and shut the door quietly.

Knowing she had not reached Miranda verbally, she spoke via their mind link. **_"Yes, I am yours. It was a lovely compliment though, Miranda. Serena clearly believes you are fortunate."_**

 ** _"I know I am."_** Miranda finally smiled and Andy was relieved.

She caught Miranda's blue eyes and saw a hint of concern. **_"I'm okay, my love. I just want some clothes and to return to work."_**

"No more work tonight, Andréa," Miranda spoke softly.

"But..." Andy started to speak but Miranda held her hand up placatingly.

"Jocelyn will be assisting Nigel while I take you home. You need to rest and recuperate." Miranda stated.

"But..." Andy wanted to argue that she was okay. Her stomach growled and she realised she was hungry.

"You lost a lot of blood and although the ability to heal helped you recuperate, while you were out cold, we noticed a few things that are concerning," Miranda explained hesitantly.

Andy opened her mouth to argue but snapped it shut when she realised it would be in vain. She felt the sharp sting of pain on her bottom lip and ran her tongue over it, tasting blood. Raising her hand, she was surprised when Miranda swatted it away gently. She felt the skin knitting together. **_"Miranda, what's happening?"_** She asked.

Miranda turned away. "You seem to have developed quite the sharp canine's." She spoke out loud. "Although we have bonded I have not drained you to the point of death then had you drink from me. And although you have smaller tastes of my blood, not enough to trigger immortality. This is not normal, my darling." Miranda's frustration was palpable.

Jocelyn stepped closer and placed the bag of clothes down beside Andy. Miranda almost growled when she brushed the hair from Andy's head.

Andy gave Jocelyn a smile and she stepped back fearfully. "I don't wanna bite you, Joss." Andy was surprised by the woman's sudden fear, but she did not experience an overwhelming hunger from the move like Emily had from hers a few days before.

Jocelyn stepped close again, stroking a finger along Andy's face. "Still warm." She whispered. The hand came to rest against her neck. "Your heart still beats, but faster, like the fluttering of wings." She looked at Miranda. "You said she drank from you?"

Miranda nodded. "Yes, during our day-sleep."

"Hybrid. Not fully immortal, but no longer fully human." Jocelyn's head popped up. "The spirits say this phenomenon happens only once a millennium." She frowned. "There will be a greater meaning for this, Andy." She offered a nervous smile, and her head tilted to one side, "I will need to commune with the spirits further. They will need an offering. Now, are you hungry?"

Andy felt the burning thirst and swallowed hard, pushing the feeling away. "A little thirsty, but I'm really hungry. My need for Chinese food seems immeasurable." Andy grinned as her stomach followed her whim by grumbling loudly.

Miranda snatched her cell up and connected to someone immediately. "Joaquín, I need Chinese food brought to my office immediately." She read Andy's thoughts easily. "Kung pao chicken and Stir-Fried Lo Mein with Beef and Broccoli," Miranda smirked. "That's all. She looked at her mate and smiled. "You shall have all your heart desires, my darling." She turned to Jocelyn. "Can you find out more about this thing...this hybridity."

"There is a name for this, Miranda," Jocelyn advised calmly. "A Dhampir." The witch frowned. "Legends say this is usually the result of a union between an immortal male and a human. I suppose I can assume you have been near no male immortal?" Jocelyn grinned at Andy while Miranda huffed.

"No, no men since Nate." Andy blushed. "And that ended way before I left him."

"And you don't usually partake in blood?" Jocelyn asked.

"No, just...well, you know." Andy could feel herself growing warm at the thought of her time that day with Miranda.

"Mm, well, hopefully, I will have answers for you by this time tomorrow. Now, I must go but tell me one thing before I do..." Jocelyn smiled. "...it's been a while since I tended a bar. What's the blue concoction all the women are chasing, how is it made?"

"The Blueberry Salute? It's three-quarters of an ounce of coconut milk, half an ounce of blueberry schnapps, and one ounce of rye whiskey. Shake the contents together and strain it into an ice-filled glass, before topping with one and a half ounces of Izze sparkling Blueberry Juice and garnishing it with blueberries." Andy grinned. "It's my signature drink."

"Well, I'll try to do it justice." Jocelyn laughed. "I'll see ya later, Andy. Miranda." She nodded once at the immortal woman before patting Andy's cheek and sweeping from the room.

Andy's stomach growled and Miranda shot it a look. "Are you sure it is simply hungry for Chinese food?" She asked. **_"I felt the thirst acutely, yet you pushed it down."_**

 ** _"Just Chinese food, for now."_** Andy reaffirmed as a knock came at the door.

Andy sniffed and scooted to her feet. She swayed before collecting herself. "Whoa, head rush. I think Joaquín's here." She spotted the surprise in Miranda's eyes and grinned. "Well, the last thing I need is for him to see me in my panties. I'll just go change." She grinned at Miranda and sniffed again before pulling her face. **_"He smells like trodden in dog shit and my Chinese food doesn't cover it."_**

The fleeting thought had Miranda chuckling as she grabbed the bag and moved to Miranda's personal bathroom. **_"Yes, he does, my darling. That's his own brand of hashish you can smell. Disgusting, isn't it?"_** As the door closed she heard another quiet knock and Miranda bark. "Enter."

 ** _"Well, I suppose marijuana is better than the coke his dealer friend was peddling,"_** Andy said as she looked into the mirror and saw what Miranda had observed.

Her canines sat on her lower lip and her eyes were noticeably luminous in comparison to what they usually were. Her face was flushed but her cheeks weren't sunken. She tried to cover her teeth with her lips and winced as they retracted to smaller points. She hadn't realised it would hurt.

 ** _"It gets easier, my darling."_** Miranda's voice held reassurance and she felt better immediately. But she knew these changes would certainly take some getting used to.

Taking the time to wash her face and neck free of blood, she saw her hair was matted in parts and frowned. She looked longingly at the shower until her stomach grumbled again.

Stepping out of her panties, Andy pulled the fresh pair Jocelyn had provided up her legs before grabbing the jeans and doing the same. She changed quickly into another Crimson Mist t-shirt and flattened it across her rumbling tummy.

Shrugging, she made her way out of the bathroom to find her meal laid out at the small coffee table in front of the dark leather sofa Miranda was sat comfortably at. She sniffed and caught the scent of the food and rushed to sit beside Miranda. Grabbing the first container, holding her Kung Pau chicken, she started to devour her supper.

Miranda moaned in delight as her tongue ran over her lips. **_"Delicious."_**

 ** _"I've had better."_** Andy continued to eat until she had finished the container and sat back happily. Once again, her thirst rose and she rubbed her throat as she tried to push it away.

"You're thirsty," Miranda stated.

"I'll try a glass of water." Andy huffed.

"You can try, but I am unsure if it will help," Miranda said softly. "Think about it carefully, my darling. What is it you desire?"

 ** _"Jacqueline Follett."_** Andy's mind produced the answer before she could even consider what she'd said.

 ** _"Once again, your wish is my command, although I had hoped to give you Irv Ravitz's throat on a silver platter."_** Miranda's lips quirked in the ghost of a smile. "I'll be right back with your little drink." Miranda stood gracefully and moved towards the door. "Are you sure, Andréa?" She asked.

"Oh, yes," Andy whispered.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Miranda stepped through the hustling bar, her eyes focussed on the back of one person, the one her Andréa wanted. Jacqueline Follett.

Stepping behind the petite dark-haired woman, Miranda smirked as she tapped her shoulder. She caught the woman's eyes as she turned. "Come with me." Miranda knew her eyes would be blazing, compelling the woman to follow.

Jacqueline nodded and her smile widened as the French woman shrugged nonchalantly. "Bien sûr."

Miranda spun on her heel, safe in the knowledge that the woman would follow her. She spotted Emily and Serena gazing at her curiously as she led the woman to the back of the club and caught Nigel's soft exclamation of surprise. She muttered an explanation loud enough for her family to hear and saw each of them try to hide their surprise.

As she swept back the curtain leading her from the club, she caught Serena's large smile and knew that she believed the woman was getting what she deserved.

Miranda broadcast her thoughts to the waiting brunette. **_"Lie down, be still. Look ill, if you can."_**

Sweeping ahead to her office, Miranda opened the door and gestured for the woman to enter ahead of her.

Jacqueline stalled as she caught sight of the pale young woman on her couch and she rushed over. "Putain! Pourquoi n'est-elle pas à l'hôpital?" She demanded.

"It's too late for the hospital, Jacqueline." Miranda found herself saying softly.

"Fils de pute!" Jacqueline ran her fingers through her hair and knelt beside Andréa. "I should not have laughed. Oh dear, Lord, forgive me. I'm sorry, chèrie."

Miranda's saw Andréa's sight movement as Jacqueline bent her head, oblivious as she muttered a small prayer in French.

Andréa cupped the French woman's chin in her hand and looked at her intensely, her eyes almost glowing. "Jacqueline, I do not accept. You understand that, don't you?"

Jacqueline nodded dumbly. "Oui."

"I will let you go, once I have had a little taste. Will you let me?" Jacqueline nodded again and her lips parted as she looked up at Andréa from her place on the floor.

 ** _"So thirsty."_** Andréa's voice whimpered through her consciousness and to help she projected images on what she needed to do as she watched impassively.

Andréa breathed overJacqueline's lips, inhaling sharply and as Jacqueline made as if to catch her lips, she turned her face away and her lips stroked the carotid artery.

Miranda watched as Andréa's canines lengthened and felt the prick of her teeth against the soft tissue of Jacqueline's neck as if it was her own mouth. She felt Andréa take in Jacqueline's life's essence in small draughts, closing her eyes against the images the woman's mind threw up.

Miranda knew the first sting of their fangs hurt immensely, and she could see Jacqueline starting to struggle against Andréa's firm grip, her fear and panic overwhelming her.

 ** _"It is time to stop now, my darling,"_** Miranda said.

Jacqueline stopped struggling as Andréa tore her mouth away, pushing the woman back as her hand came up over her mouth.

Something had clearly changed and Andréa retched. She stood up quickly and rushed to the toilet. Miranda winced as she heard the woman throwing up violently.

Looking down at Jacqueline, she could sense the initial pain had subsided. The woman's eyes were dark and she was clearly aroused, her desire spreading through her body like a wildfire, the scent of it hung in the air.

Miranda smirked and stepped towards the woman, swaying as she hummed mindlessly. "Jacqueline, regarde moi."

The French woman continued to hum, her eyes on the bathroom door. "She is simply...merveilleuse." Jacqueline breathed.

Miranda turned Jacqueline to face her and saw the small pinpricks in her throat. A droplet of blood was forming at the wounds. Miranda bent and lapped the wound, healing it easily.

Pulling back slightly, she tilted Jacqueline's face up, two fingers under her chin and glared down at the woman. "You will forget this ever happened. You will remember laughing at Andréa as she slipped and you will feel ashamed, so much so that you will seek out her email and offer for her to write about a subject of your choice for that little magazine you edit. If you feel light-headed it is because you have imbibed of too much Pernod. Do you understand?"

"Oui, un peu too much Pernod." Jacqueline agreed happily.

Andréa came out if the bathroom, looking pale. She glanced at the two women and frowned.

"You may go now." Miranda hissed at the woman, releasing her.

Jacqueline stood up quickly and trotted away. As she swept through the door, they heard her final words, a cheery goodbye. "À la prochaine."

"Until next time?" Andy queried softly. "I don't think so." She licked her lips, her mouth set in a grimace. **_"God, I fucking hate Pernod."_**

 ** _"The anise takes some getting used to."_** Miranda held her arms out and Andréa rushed into them, nuzzling her. "Are you okay, my darling?" She asked softly.

"Can we go home? I just want a shower." Andréa whispered.

 ** _"Home?"_** Miranda's mind focused on that word and a blaze of happiness unfurled within her. "Yes, of course, my darling," Miranda stated, brushing a soft kiss on her mate's cheek. "We shall go immediately, Roy is already waiting for us."

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

Their arrival at the townhouse was heralded with loud clicking on the marble tiles and Andy was stunned as she was thrown into her butt when a very large Saint Bernard jumped up on her smothering her face with kisses. Loud laughter erupted from her as she heard Miranda chuckling lightly, clearly amused.

"Patricia, down!" Miranda stated firmly between her light chuckles.

The dog did as she was bid, but not in the way either of them expected, sitting dutifully on Andy's lap. Andy's laughter increased as the dog tilted its head to the side and panted with her tongue lolling to the side. "You're such a beautiful big girl." She ruffled the dog's fur and scratched behind her ear. "But you weigh a freakin' ton. Up."

Patricia stepped off her huffily and Andy groaned as she stood up with Miranda's help. "The canine Priestly likes you, my darling," Miranda spoke softly.

"I like the canine Priestly. She's absolutely gorgeous." Andy smiled sadly. "I always wanted a big dog, but with Grandma not being fully mobile, well, it just wasn't to be."

"I am absolutely certain Patricia shall not mind having another person willing to spoil her rotten." Miranda clasped her hand and led her towards the kitchen. "I'll make us some tea, wash the effects of that Pernod away."

"God knows how Jacqueline can drink that stuff. It's appalling." Andy grinned. "Do you mind if I just head up and shower?"

"After tea." Miranda insisted. "I will help wash your hair." She looked at Andy appraisingly and smiled. "As well as other parts." She whispered teasingly.

"You're incorrigible." Andy grinned.

Miranda pushed her down into a chair at the kitchen table and smirked. "Oh, I know. Now relax, I will make tea and we'll talk." Miranda spun on her heel and stepped quickly towards her as a sense of foreboding washed over Andy and held her hands out placatingly. "There is nothing to concern yourself over, my darling. I simply think we should discuss what happened this evening." Miranda attempted to reassure her but Andy could hardly process the words through the overwhelming panic she felt as the events of the night finally hit her. As Andy's eyes fell shut and she took a deep shuddering breath, Miranda straddled her lap and held her face between her palms. "My darling, breathe." Miranda brushed her lips lightly against Andy's and felt her relax. She continued to coax Andy into a relaxed state with soft kisses and gentle words of reassurance.

Finally, Andy opened her eyes and she fell into the depth of blue. She sighed, her hands clutching at Miranda's waist anchoring her against her. "What's happening to me, Miranda?" Andy husked.

"I believe your emotions may be being heightened by this new development," Miranda advised softly. "It is something you will learn to control, my darling. That I can assure you."

"I drank blood," Andy whispered as if to herself.

"I do not know if your thirst will be what mine is in this new-found state, it may seem unquenchable, but it is also something that can be controlled." Miranda brushed her hand along Andy's jaw. "I am so very sorry, my darling. I hoped we would have more time until you had to navigate this."

 ** _"This isn't your fault."_** Andy could feel Miranda beginning to blame herself and decided she would not allow it. She would not have Miranda feel guilt for this. Miranda had not turned her, after all.

 ** _"How can you know that? Perhaps if we had not bonded..."_** The thought trailed off.

Andy was concerned. She could feel Miranda pulling away. "No!" She hissed desperately. "Do not put barriers up now, Miranda. Please."

"I...but...I..." Miranda faltered as Andy's lips crashed into hers knowing she couldn't refuse the calling of that touch. Deepening their kiss, Andy's hands trailed into Miranda's hair and she nipped lightly at her bottom lip, enough to sting, but not enough to break the skin.

Miranda hummed and matched the kiss in strength and passion, her tongue twining with Andy's as it invaded her mouth. She could taste the sweetness of Jacqueline's blood and the bitterness of Pernod as well as the fresh mint from toothpaste.

Unable to resist, Andy bit her tongue and let her own blood flow into Miranda's mouth before the muscle repaired itself. As they kissed, with Miranda swallowing her blood as she moaned with pleasure, Andy let her mind roam to the moment she first saw Miranda, stood in the club doorway, the light behind her, casting a silver halo around her head.

Miranda would know just how alluring Andy had found her at that moment, she had barely admitted it to herself at the time, she would know that she had been lost in the beauty of the immortal woman's eyes the moment they caught hers. She let Miranda see the depth of her feelings fully, knowing inherently, their bond was truly unbreakable. Knowing she would not be rejected.

Miranda tried to pull away, and although she managed to break their kiss, she could not loosen Andy's hold on her. Andy looked up into startled blue eyes and grinned. "Do you need me to let you go, Miranda?"

Miranda nodded. "Yes." She breathed. As Andy let go, she slipped from her knee. "Forget tea." Miranda husked. "I can think of much better things to be doing, starting with that shower."

Miranda tugged Andy to her feet and pulled her along the hall to the spiral staircase. Unwilling to wait any longer, she turned and picked Andy up, settling her over her shoulder as she moved at superhuman speed into her own bedroom and through to the ensuite.

Andy's laughter rang through the house as she settled the woman down on the chair at her twin vanity and moved quickly to the shower.

Turning to face Andy, Miranda tugged at the hidden zipper at the side of her black Chanel dress and let it pool around her Prada clad feet before kicking it away.

Andy gaped at the woman stood in front of her in nothing but five-inch Prada heels and the smallest bra and panty set ever invented. As if awoken by magic, she tugged at her own clothes clumsily, tearing the t-shirt in her haste to pull it over her head before toeing off her boots and pulling her jeans down her long legs.

Miranda's smile turned almost feral before she kicked off her pumps and twisted the front clasp of her bra, letting it fall from her arms to land on top of the dress. Her thong followed suit.

Andy made short work of her own bra and panties, before pulling the socks off her feet and moving, somewhat gracefully, towards the silver-haired immortal in front of her. But then, in her haste, Andy tripped over one of her boots, and only just caught herself from falling. Cursing herself for her clumsiness while Miranda laughed heartily, Andy felt so much love for the woman that it seemed she forgot everything except that.

It seemed extraordinary to her that in the span of three days her whole world had changed so drastically, but it had brought her to this moment, with the beautiful immortal woman she would love for all eternity and she was thankful.

Offering a small prayer to the Goddess Diana, Andy gave thanks for her blessings and swept Miranda into her arms before carrying her to the shower.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **NOTE:** **So this went in a direction I never saw coming. Please let me know what you think :)**


End file.
